Sophie Lestrange and The Chamber of Secrets
by kizzard245
Summary: Sophie Lestrange is back for her Second Year at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron & Hermione. She has a family and she's enjoying life. But when people start turning into stone with the rumored 'Chamber of Secrets' has been opened. Sophie now must do everything in her power to protet her friends from the horror within. (I've changed the title name)
1. Chapter 1

**(Alright guys. First chapter for Sophie Lestrange (Year Two). This scene will actually take place during Sophie Lestrange (Year One). This feature some talking between Narcissa and Sophie's Parents. I will start off with this little prologue, then we will move on to the story. Okay, are you ready? Then, let's go. I don't own Harry Potter, just the OCs. Enjoy!)**

"Oh, will you stop that singing?" He said.

"Shut up, cousin." She shouted. Bellatrix just hated her blood-traitor cousin since he was sorted into Gryffindor. Well, Bellatrix and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange have hated the wizardry day they were told that their beautiful daughter, Sophie, was killed in a fire at the muggle Orphanage where she was being kept. The both of them were hoping that one day when they break out, they will rescue their beautiful daughter and live together as a family and serve the dark lord but now they just leave in pain and sorrow.

"The only reason that you're upset because your stupid daughter died." Sirius said.

"How dare you talk about our daughter like that." Rodolphus said.

"She's dead." Sirius said. "Maybe you should shut up and move on."

"HAOW DARE YOU!" Bellatrix said. "TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!"

"No... EVER!" Sirius said.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Someone said as he walked past. He was surround by a couple go Aurors who were working at the time.

"Move along, MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix snarled.

"I'm sorry, Jason." Sirius said. "Just having an old family 'chat'.

"Again?" Jason said. "You guys always fight."

"Keep speaking, filth." Rodolphus said.

"Okay, do I have to bring dementors down here?" He said. That made the three of them cower in fear. They hate them, always coming in and doing shit to them. "There, now I'm not here to scare you guys." He added. He cast the unlocking spell and he opened their cell. "Get up you two, you have a visitor." He said.

"Who?" Rod said. "A physic doctor?"

"It's the same, only person that visits you." He sneered. They took them down to the visit area, going through some wizard security who looked like they didn't want to be there. Then enter the visiting and too them to a small room with a table and chairs and there she was, Bellatrix's sister, Narcissa Malfoy, wearing her traditional green dress. "You have ten minutes." He said and left the small room to leave them to talk. Narcissa sat down and both Rod and Bella sat opposite.

"Bella." Narcissa said. "Rod."

"Cissy." Bellatrix said.

"How are you two?" She said.

"Same old, Same old." Rod said.

"That's good to hear." She said. She looked down at Rod's shoulder that bears the tattoo of his daughter's name. "You still miss her?"

"Miss her with all our hearts." Bella said. "We will do anything to hold our daughter again."

"I blame those muggles." Rod said. "They abandoned her to die. She will be alive if it wasn't for them."

"I know. I want them all dead." She said. Narcissa stay quiet and she couldn't stay much. Then:

"What if I was to tell you that Sophie's alive?" Narcissa asked them.

"Bullshit." Bella said. "She's dead. There's nothing you can use to prove that she is alive." Narcissa smiled and pulled a envelope out of her dress and gave it to them.

"What's this?" Rod asked.

"Open it." She said with a smile. Bella opened it and pulled out a picture and they gasp. There was a picture of a girl with black, thick, curly hair wearing her Hogwarts uniform.

"Is that...?" Bella said, tears building up in her eyes.

"Yes." Cissy Said. "That is Sophie Lestrange. It was taken this year at Hogwarts. She's alive and doing well."

"How? When?" Bellatrix said.

"Last Year but I needed Draco to confirm it." Cissy said.

"So, where is she now?" Rod asked.

"Don't know. Apparently, Sophie's living in a wizardry Orphanage." She said.

"I can't believe it." Rod said.

"I'll leave you to it." Cissy said as she got up and left the room. "Can you give them a few minutes?" She asked Jason.

"Why should I?" He said.

"Because I just told them that their little daughter is alive. Give them some dignity." She said.

"Okay, but only a few minutes." He said. She gestured a wave to him before she left. Meanwhile, inside the room, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange has just be told that Sophie, their beautiful daughter, was alive after all this time.

"She's alive, I can't believe it." Bella said. "Our beautiful daughter's alive."

"I know right." Rod said. "What do you think she's doing right now?"

I bet she's in Slytherin right now." Bellatrix said. "Hurting Mudbloods and taking names."

"And she's living with the Malfoys and getting along well with the Zanbinis." Rodolphus said.

"Yeah." She said. "I'll bet she is enjoying bring a pure-blood right now."

 **(Author's Note – There we go. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange will be in for a shock when who Sophie actually is. Now guys, give me your opinion. What do you want to see in the story? Like Sophie joining the Quidditch team, or Sophie being more funnier than she was last time. Now, next chapter will be back to our Hero Sophie Lestrange for the rest of the story. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note – Sorry for the delay, I have been busing with some stuff. I love doing this and a new chapter is coming your way. If anyone's new to the story, I recommend reading Sophie Lestrange (Year one) before you read this so you can catch up with the story. Now, Reviews.**

 **ValeriNeria: A chaser, eh? Not a bad suggestion. I can see Sophie as a point scorer. Yeah, Sophie will be influence by Tonks and Andromeda will be loving person. And thank you, I don't think not many people have portray a saner Rodolphus and Bellatrix so I might as well do it.**

 **Lizy2000: Yeah, they will be in for a shock. Not like they are going to know.**

 **Now, as the first story, It will be in Sophie's perspective. The first few will be as the first story before we enter the story. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

*Knock *Knock *Knock.

"Sophie?" A voice said. "Come on, Sophie, it's nine am. It's time to get up."

I groaned at Auntie Andy's voice. God, it's the Holidays, a girl deserve to sleep. I pulled myself out of my single-poster bed and went into the bathroom to have a nice shower and get changed into some fresh clothes. My name is Sophie Lestrange. Yes, the daughter of the notorious death eaters, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. They despise muggles, half-bloods and blood traitors. They were place into Slytherin and when they left school, they took their side next the Dark lord, Voldemort. Then they got married and then they had me. God, that shower was nice. Where was I? Oh yeah, I was left at an Orphanage after my parents were arrested. Then the year of my 11th birthday, I was abandoned by the Orphanage after an fire. I thought nothing was going to change. Then I was found and I was told that I was a witch. Yeah, a witch. I went to Hogwarts and as soon as knew who I was, they all thought, I would be place into Slytherin and be exactly like my parents and take their place beside them if the dark lord ever rise again. There were all proven wrong. I am a Gryffindor. My friend are muggleborns, half-bloods and blood-traitors. I help the boy who lived stop Voldemort from rising again, even though I ended up with a bad cut on my head, and a concussion. I got changed into a red shirt and some shorts. I brushed my teeth and left the bedroom to head down for breakfast. I'm not wearing any shoes cause I'm not going anywhere today so I'm walking around the house bare-foot. I enter the kitchen/dining room and my Auntie, Andromeda Tonks, was cooking breakfast. My god, that smells good.

"Looks like someone have developed Nymphedora's sleeping-in habits." Andy said.

"Well, someone did say that I can sleep in." I said. "It is the Holidays." She smiles at that.

"Yeah." Andy said. "But that's doesn't mean you can sleep in until midday."

"Yeah, I know." I whispered. Andy looks at me and she was little worried about that.

"What's wrong, Sophie?" She said to me.

"I don't know. Even though it has been three months, I still don't feel like I belong here." I said. "I should be at the Orphanage, getting teased and or bullied by the other kids. Or worse, I should be on the streets."

"Sophie, don't think that." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You got something that those kids don't have."

"What?" I said.

"A home." Andy said. "A family." Geez, that's why I loved Andy, she can say the nicest things to me, even though she knows who I am.

"I love being here." I said.

"I can see that." She said. "Now breakfast will be served in a little bit so get comfortable."

"Okay." I said. Breakfast arrived and I dug in to the bacon and eggs that was served, she was a good cook After breakfast, I left the kitchen and enter the lounge room where all of the family portraits were up. I see my cousin Tonks when she was a baby. Then there was a picture of me with my friends from my first year of Hogwarts. Yes, I'm friends with the boy who lived. No, I didn't know he was famous. I was also friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. we kept in contact via letter until I eventually gave Hermione my family number.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, we have a visitor coming over." Andy shouted out.

"Who?" I shouted back.

"She wanted it to be a surprise." She said.

"Um, ok." I said as I walked over to the couch to sit down. "What time is she arriving?"

"She's already here." She said. What. They are already here?

"If they're here, where are they?" I asked. Just as I said that, I get pushed down on the couch before two hands engulfed around my ribs. I tried to fight out of it but these hands are so strong. I looked up and I saw bushy hair with a pink shirt and some jeans and sneakers. Oh my god.

"Hermione?" I said. She smiles as she tightened her hold on me.

"Hello." Hermione said.

"When did you get here?" I asked her.

"I got here at eight o'clock." Hermione said. "I called around seven to let your aunt know I was coming."

"You called at seven and you arrived at eight?" I said. "You did know that I was asleep? Hang on, how did you get here?"

"Your aunt gave me the address," Answered Hermione. Figures "When I arrived, she said you're were still asleep, so I had a look around your family library."

"What with you and books?" I said. I admit, I like reading a book, but Hermione has a obsession with books.

"Don't you start on that." She said. "I like reading.

"I like reading. Yours is a obsession." I said. Then she started to tickle my ribs. I laughed so hard but the same time I beg for her to stop. Then my aunt enter the room.

"Sophie, your friend is here. How you two do something today?" Andy said.

"Why not?" I said. "Give me a minute. I have to get changed." I said and then took off for my bedroom. I entered the and got changed a red and black dress with stockings underneath and some boots. I grab my wallet and went back to the lounge room. Aunt gave me some money and me and Hermione left the house. I currently live in Surrey, about an hour south-east of London. Thirty minutes from the actual centre but there was a market district not far from here. When we reached the market, we started looking at the many stalls that were there.

"So Sophie, how was your holidays?" Hermione asked me.

"Oh, not much." I said. "Expect that Tonks kept grilling me about not being in Ravenclaw." I said.

"She went to Hogwarts?" She asked

"Yeah, she was placed into Ravenclaw." I said. "Apparently, she had a dream that all of her family was placed into Ravenclaw."

"Well, that's never going to happen." Hermione said.

"Yeah, with me." I said. "So how was yours?" He said.

"Oh, I have been doing the homework that the school has set us." She said.

"You spend all of the holidays doing homework?" I asked her.

"Come on, we need to finish that work. Have you done the work?" She said.

"Of course, I have." I said. That's a lie. I haven't finish my potions work. "Come on, here's a cafe where they make a excellent croissant." We enter the cafe and we ordered two chocolate milkshakes and those croissants that I talked about. We took a seat at the table next to the window. Once we got settled, our milkshakes came out.

"Hermione." A voice said. We turned around and we saw a boy walking towards our table, wearing clothes that can resembled a Hollywood star. He had black, curly hair, sunglasses, with pale, scaly skin, had a big, massive smile.

"Oh no." Hermione muttered with their breath. This will be good.

"Oh Hermione. Hello." He said in a fancy voice. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hello, Manuel." Hermione said to him.

"It is such a beautiful day. How about you and me have a look around the markets?" Manual asked her. Did I hear that right? Someone asked my friend on a date? Hermione looked straight at me, I was trying not to laugh.

"Manual, for the fiftieth time. I'm not interested in going on a date with you." Hermione said.

"Oh come on. You can't deny the love that is beating for us." He said. "What do I have to do to gain your Love?" He pleaded.

"Hey, the girl said she's not interested. Beat it, loser." I said to him with a heated voice. The boy cowered and ran out of the coffee shop. Hermione looks at me.

"Thank you, Sophie." Hermione said.

"No problem." I said. "So who was that?"

"Manual. A kid who lives a couple of streets away from me. Apparently, when his eyes laid on me, he wanted to go out with me ever since." Hermione said.

"Really?" I said. "So, have you gone out with him?" I teased him.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. "No, I don't like him." Then the croissants arrived.

"Are you sure?" I said as I dug into my food.

"Yes." Hermione said. We just continued to eat our corrisants and boy, were they good. The cafe was always a popular place with lots of adults sitting around, enjoying their coffees and catting.

"Have you heard from the boys?" I asked Hermione.

"Only Ron." Hermione said. "For some bizarre reason, I haven't heard from Harry in the entire summer."

"Yeah, me too." I said. "I wonder if his family is cutting him off from us?"

"Could be." Hermione said. We sat there, drinking our milkshakes until she spoke again.

"Um, Sophie?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Have you... met your parents yet?" She asked me. Wow, What can I say? I have brought it up Andy but it's never been pushed.

"Um, No." I said. "Andy said I'm not the legal age to visit prisoners." I answered.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah." I said. We got up and I paid the guy the money for the croissants and milkshakes and we left the shop and we continue looking around the stalls until my eyes landed on a long, thin box. Nice, a place to store my wand. "How much is it for this?" I ask the lady.

"Twenty pounds." She said. I gave her the money and we continue along the market and typically, Hermione found one that sells books.

"Hermione, can we go anywhere without you sticking your nose into books?" I asked her. She shot me a glare and just continue to look at them. I continue on until I saw a man dancing, ballet by the looks of it. The day was nice, especially if you spend it with a friend. It was getting late so we walked back to my place. When we arrived, I saw Hermione's parents talking to Andy.

"There you are, you two." Andy said. "Have fun?"

"Yeah. Well, expect when Hermione's lover show up. That was fun." I said, giggling. Hermione shoves me.

"Yeah, that boy has been trying to ask her out for weeks." Ms Granger said. Her dad looked a little annoyed though, I'm assuming that he doesn't boys near her.

"Has he?" Andy said. "Well, that will always happen."

"Yeah, but he doesn't like him. She's says she likes someone else but she's doesn't tell us." Ms Granger added.

"Mum, can we please stop talking about my love-life?" Hermione said, her face resembling a tomato.

"Okay, honey." Mr Granger said. "Well, we better get going. Come along, Hermione."

"Okay." Hermione said then giving me a hug. "See you later, Sophie." She said to me.

"See you, Hermione." I said as she got into the car and I waved as they drove away.

"I still think muggles are weird." Andy said.

"Weird? Andy, you're married to one." I said, referring to Ted.

"I know that." She said and I laughed at that. She joined me in laughter as we went inside the house with the sun setting in the background.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. I assume that Andy is married to Ted Tonks. If I'm wrong, pleas let me know. Tonks will be introduce next chapter so don't you worry Tonks lovers. We will see our pink-haired lady in this story. Next time, spending time with the Tonks and Sophie gets her Hogwarts Letter for her Second Year. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note – New chapter. Thanks for your support and I hope this story is so far living up to your expectations. The OC, Manuel will continue to make appearances in this story, being a love interest for Hermione. There will be no pairings as of yet. I have an idea who Sophie will be with for the moment but that won't happen until Next story but that doesn't there won't be a bit of romance. As before, I don't own Harry Potter, Enjoy!)**

 **Last time: Sophie has enjoy an good day with Hermione at the market stall, also meeting a guy called Manuel. After that day, Sophie can't wait to go back to Hogwarts.**

I look down at my uncompleted homework and I saw that I still have a couple of things that has to be done. I miss those days that you can just sit back and enjoy the day without having to worry about any schoolwork. Well, that's what you get for going to school. Mind you, the school, I'm going to I got no problems with.

"You still haven't finish your homework?" Andy said.

"Of course I haven't but I only got one page to go." I said.

"Yeah." She said "But you go back to school in two weeks. I thought you have that finish by now."

"Come on, Andy. Leave the young girl alone." A voice said. I turned around and I saw my uncle, Ted Tonks enter the kitchen. He is a great guy, he acts like a father to me. Doesn't care what I do, he always supports me. "The young girl is doing alright." Ted said.

"I know but I don't want to get a letter from any of the teachers asking me why Sophie hasn't done her work." She said.

"Do you two love each other or do you love to hate each other?" I asked them.

"Both." They said. Great to hear then they had a kiss. Ew, gross. Why do grown ups kiss. Isn't it disgusting. Then my cousin cones into the kitchen.

"Hello." She said. Her name is Nymphedora Tonks. She has short, pink hair. She was wearing a black, zipped up jacket with a long, grey t-shirt, some blue jeans and black boots. She's a witch like me. She's an Auror in training. It's like the police but wizardry world version. We have a love/hate relationship. All because I was placed into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw.

"Hello, Tonks." I said.

"So how's everyone been?" She asked.

"Same old, same old." Ted said.

"Long day at the ministry for me." And said.

"I just sat down and watched some TV." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Looks like someone enjoy their day, Gryffindor." Tonks said.

"Oh, come on." I said. "For the last time, the hat put me in Gryffindor, even though I was suited for every house." I said to her.

"But you should of ask for Ravenclaw." She said.

"And what and join the smart people?" I said. "No disrespect but I'm not smart. And besides I like Gryffindor."

"Still should've been a Ravenclaw." She said. I poke my tongue at her and she sneered at me. Yeah, our relationship is good. Then Dinner shows up. It was chicken and baked vegetables with gravy on top. Oh my god, it was too good to ignore. It smelled good and It tastes good.

"So, Sophie.' Ted said to me. "Looking forward to your second year?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to learn some new stuff." I said.

"Yeah, unfortunately we can't get a smarter girl." Tonks said.

"Oi! My grades were good, Nymphedora." I teased her first name.

"Don't call me by my first name." She sneered at me.

"Ok." I said. "Nymphedora." She gives me a little shove.

"Girls." Andy said to us and we stop. Then there was a tap on the window. Our pet owl, Minnie was outside. "Oh here's Minnie with the post, fetch that will you, honey." She gestured to him and he got up and open the window to let Minnie in. She was a black owl with some dashes of white on him. Some of our post is still delivered by the old-fashion muggle way, some are delivered by Minnie.

"One's for you, Love." Ted said and handed the letter to Andy.

"Oh, It's from the Ministry." Andy said.

"And these two letters are for you." He said as he handed them to me. I had a look and the first was a golden Crest with the Hogwarts letter on it.

"It' my Hogwarts letter." I said to them and I opened it to have a look. It was still look the same for me. It's finally arrived.

 **Dear Miss Lestrange**

 **This is a letter to conform your enrolment into your second year at Hogwarts. Please find attach your list of things you need before you start your second year. We look forward to seeing you here.**

 **Sincerely, Professor McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmaster, and Gryffindor Head of House.**

I grabbed the second piece of Parchment and read the things I needed.

 **Second Year students will require:**

 **The Standard Books of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk.**

 **Break with a Banshee by Gulderoy Lockhart**

 **Gadding with Ghouls by Gulderoy Lockhart**

 **Holidays with Hags by Gulderoy Lockhart**

 **Travels with Trolls by Gulderoy Lockhart**

 **Voyages with Vampires by Gulderoy Lockhart**

 **Wanderings with Werewolves by Gulderoy Lockhart**

 **Year with the Yeti by Gulderoy Lockhart**

I'm sorry, what? Ok, do we need that many books?

"Oh my god!" I heard Tonks Squeal from beside me. Yeah thanks for making me go deaf in one ear. "Your teacher's going to be Gulderoy Lockhart?!"

"Ah, yeah I-I think so." I said to her. "Who is Gulderoy Lockhart again?"

"Only one of the best wizardry fighters of all time. He has a order of Merlin, third class. He's an Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and he's five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming-Smile Award." She answered.

"Most Charming-Smile award?" I asked her. "Sounds like this guy talks himself up more then he does it."

"Oh, don't worry. You will see soon enough how good he is." She said to me. I looked at the second letter and I can tell that the writing was Ron's. I excused myself from the dining table and I walk up to my room. My room was on the second floor of the house. I enter the room and sat down on the bed. My room had a darkish looking blue colour on it. I have my own bathroom, I have a couple of drawers and cupboards to store my stuff. But the best part of my room is that I have a view of the city. I could see Big Ben from my window. I opened the letter and I saw two pieces of Parchment, One from Ron, the other from someone I didn't know. I decided to read Ron's first before I read the other one.

 **Dear Sophie**

 **Hi, how's it been? I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. Things has been crazy for a while. My dad has been coming from raids, nine of them to be honest. My dad works for the Ministry of Magic, In the misuse of Muggle artefacts office. My dad love muggles, thinks they are fascinating.**

 **But that's not the coolest thing we have done this Holidays. We rescued Harry from his relatives. That's right, we saved him. They had Bars on his windows by the time we got there. We got him out but when we got back, we were basted by my mother because we flew off without letting her know, Harry got off though. So do you want to hear from Harry now? Well, attach is a letter from him. Hope you enjoy. Oh, I forget to say, we are going to head down to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies, do you want to join us? Just let me know in your reply.**

 **Your friend, Ron.**

I put down Ron's letter and picked up Harry's. Here we are, finally here his reply.

 **Dear Sophie**

 **Sorry that I haven't been responding to your letters. A house elf name Dobby appeared in my bedroom on the day of my birthday and tries to warn me that bad things were going to happen them on top of that he tried to keep me from going to Hogwarts by using magic to drop a cake on some business people that my Uncle Vernon was talking to. So he said I wasn't going to school but then during the middle of the night, I see this car appearing out of nowhere and driving that flying car was Ron, Fred and George. They free me and they took me to their place but we were greeted by their mother, would you believe it. She was so pissed with her boys you can raised the red flag over her. Obviously, she was very nice with me. Waiting your reply**

 **Your friend, Harry.**

I smiled at that. Then my Aunt came in.

"Hey, Sophie." Andy said.

"Hey." I said. "Ron has asked me to join his family when they go to get their school supplies. You wouldn't mind if I join them?" I asked her.

"Of course, Sophie." She said. I raced up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Andy. You're the best." I said to her. She smiled and left the room. I grabbed some spare parchment and a quell and starting my reply.

 **Dear Ron and Harry**

 **Thanks for your letter. It's great to hear from you, Harry. Although, the way they tried to get you out was crazy. I should've been there to see you mother blow up in front of you. As for my holidays, Hermione gave me a surprise visit and we went to the market stalls to have a look around. While we were there, a fancy boy called Manuel tried to ask Hermione out on a date. Yeah, you heard me right, a date. Hermione politely told him no but he wouldn't let it go so I told him to piss off. Anyway, I will love to join your family when you guys go down to Diagon Alley, just let me know.**

 **Your first female friend, Sophie.**

I finish writing the letter and I fold it up and put it inside a envelope before sealing it up.

"Minnie." I shouted. She flew inside my window and she landed on my bed. "Can you please take this letter to the Burrow?" I said to her as I put the letter on her leg. She hooted to me before she flew off into the night sky. I smiled at the way she flew. I get changed into my PJs before I went to bed, sleeping consuming me straight away.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. I hope you enjoy that. Any mistakes, I will fix up tomorrow. Next time, the trip to Diagon Alley. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's Note – New chapter, guys. Yes we will have Sophie meet Gulderoy Lockhart but let's just she won't be swept away by his good looks and his achievements. As for everybody else, well... remember, Hermione always have a crush on him and that will annoy Sophie, especially that it will distract Sophie from speaking to her in Defence against the dark arts. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time: Harry and Ron has invited Sophie to Diagon Alley to help buy their school supplies. Sophie agrees so she will meet them. Although, she is not looking some celebrity called Gulderoy Lockhart who talks himself up a lot in the newspaper.**

 **Come back, Sophie**

 **Please come back to us**

 **Please let me hold you**

 **Please let us see you**

I woke up with sweat pouring down my bow. Wow, what a dream, did not see that coming. Mum, dad? Was that you? I looked at the clock, 8:00. I get out of bed and I see a letter on my table. Looks like Ron's reply but how did Minnie get inside? The Windows were closed. Well, I think they were. I picked it up and I saw another letter. Auntie Andy left it there for me.

 **Minnie arrived this morning with your letter, I took it up to your room but you were still asleep so I left it there.**

I opened the letter and started reading.

 **Dear Sophie**

 **That's great to hear. Oh also, Hermione is coming too so we will make a day of it. When I mentioned that guy who tried to ask her out, I remember reading that she will kick your ass the next time she sees you. My dad will come and pick you up at nine so make sure you're ready by then.**

 **Your friend, Ron.**

Nine O'clock. Ah well, better get up and get ready. I decided to have Breakfast before I have a shower because I'm hungry. I went down to the kitchen but my aunt wasn't there but there was another note on the dining table. I picked it up.

 **Have an emergency meeting I've been summoned to. There is cereal up in the cupboard and make sure you are ready before Arthur arrives.**

Great, no fancy breakfast this time. I reached up into the cupboard and grabbed the cereal and just had that. I see that Aunt has left the wizardry newspaper here. I think it's called the Daily Prophet. I decided to have a look at it.

 **Book signing**

 **Get your chance to meet Mr Gulderoy Lockhart in person. He will be doing a book signing today to celebrate the release of his autobiography, Magical Me. We also like to congratulate Mr Lockhart after it was confirm by the Ministry that he will be filling the boots of The Defence against the dark arts, after the original teacher, Professor Quirrell decided to resign before the end of the school year but close people of Mr Quirrell say they have not seen him since his shocked resignation. Anyway, we wished Lockhart good luck in his role.**

Oh, great. An celebrity will be teaching at Hogwarts but in some way, he will take the limelight of Harry, making his year a bit better. And they say that Quirrell resign from his job, oh they know so little. I finished my cereal and I left to have a shower. I run the shower, and it was so nice, a hot shower always washes away the stains of the day. After I dried myself off, I chose to wear a black shirt with some short jeans and some sneakers and I decided to wear my Gryffindor coat, ah, it's so nice to wear that again. Alright, 8:55. I'm standing by the door, waiting for Ron's dad to show up. Just then, there was a flash of green light that comes from the fireplace. I turned around and show a man in my house. He had red-hair and he was chubby, in his forties or fifties at best. He was wearing a wizardry hat and some greenish-grey suit. I pulled my wand out and I pointed it at the intruder.

"Who are you and how did you get inside my house?" I said to him.

"You must be Sophie Lestrange." He said, cheerfully.

"How did you know my name?" I said.

"Ron has told me a lot about you." He said.

"You know Ron?" I asked him.

"Of course I know who he is, I'm his father." He said. "Arthur Wealsey, at your service." I put my wand down and I walk towards him while putting away my wand.

"Sorry about that." I said. "I didn't know who you were."

"That's no problem." Mr Wealsey said.

"But still, how did you get here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I came through the fireplace." Arthur said.

"The fireplace?" I said, confused.

"Yeah, I use floopowder to get here." He said.

"Floopowder?" I asked. Alright, now I wish Andy was here, I've got no idea what's he talking about.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Andy told me that your still adjusting to the Wizardry world." He said then he started to look around my fireplace, looking for something. "Ah, here we are." He said, grabbing a pot of dirt.

"Why did you grabbed that vase of dirt?" I asked.

"This is Floopowder." Arthur said. "We use this to get around. This fireplace is connected to Diagon Alley. So We will be using this to get there."

"What? I-I don't know how to do it." I said, nervously.

"Don't worry, I will teach you. Stand in the fireplace." He said. I walked into the fireplace and it felt odd. "Now, take some floopowder." He put the vase out in front of me and I put my hand in there and I grabbed some. "Ok. Now all you got to do is say the destination and you dropped it but make sure you say it clearly otherwise the floo network could send you anywhere. I stood there shaking with freight, oh god, I'm going to stuff this up.

"Diagon Alley." I said and dropped the floo into the fireplace. I felt like I was being sucked through a tube and when it stopped, I slid into the floor and I hit the table. I had dust all over my clothes, oh Andy is going to kill me. I got up but I started to cough uncontrollably. Then a rough hand started whacking me in the back.

"There, there Sophie, let it all out." I recognise the voice to be Ms Wealsey. I turned around and I was pulled into a hug by her. "So good to see you." She said to me while squeezing the life out of me.

"Great to see you, too." I said then she let go. I tried to regain what's left of my breath. "So where the rest of the family?" I asked her as Mr Wealsey came through the fireplace.

"Ah, Sophie, nice to see you still in one piece." He said. "I see you already met my wife."

"Yeah, we met on the platform earlier this year."

"Good to hear. Right, come on. Time to meet the rest of the family." He said. We started walking into Diagon Alley, still as busing as last year. I looked around and I enjoy this place. We reached and I saw all of these red-haired kids and a bushy-hair one. Great, they are all here.

"Sophie." Hermione said as she hugged me.

"Please, no more hugs today." I said. "I already had a part of my life sucked out of me."

"Sorry." She said as she let go of me.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Ron." He came over to me.

"Hey Sophie, having fun?" He said.

"Of course, of I am." I sais but then I'm grabbed by two pair of hands.

"Hey, Sophie." Two voices said. The twins.

"Fred and George." I said.

"Oh, so she does remember us." Fred said.

"Yes. We thought you would forget about us" George said.

"But I didn't." I said to them

"That's why we are in your services." They said in unison. I was happy with these two, we are going to be best friends. Then I see the smallest one there and she saw me and ran to me.

"Sophie." She said.

"Hi, Ginny." I said. "How's your holidays?"

"Great. I got to meet the Boy-Who-Lived." Ginny said to me.

"The Boy-Who-Lived? You mean Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah. He is so cool and cute." She said but turned a shade of red after she realised what she said.

"Oh, sounds like someone's got a crush." I cooed. "Speaking of Harry, where is he?" I asked as we walked in Flourish and Botts.

"A mishap with the floo." Ron said. "We don't know where he is."

"Perfect." I said. Then I saw a moving picture of a man which I assume that is Gulderoy Lockhart himself. Geez, how can anyone fall in him? He looks like he has won the lottery.

"Is he such a cutie?" Hermione said.

"Yeah...WAIT, WHAT?!" I said.

"He is a fighter." She said. "He says so in his books. Did you know, he tame a werewolf to save a town from despair?"

"Hermione, have you read any of his books?" I asked her.

"N-No." She said.

"Then how do you...?" I started but then I was cut off by a boy who started to speak.

"Hermione." He said. Hermione went rigid. Oh, god is it... "So good to see you." Yeah, It was Manuel. the guy was dressed in a bright red suit

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I got a letter that I was a wizard. I know, right? And now, my day's complete, my love is here." Manuel said. Hermione was going a shade of Magenta. I can hear Ron snickering behind me.

"Is that him?" He asked me.

"Yep." I said.

"Then she's going to be a long year for Hermione." He said. I laughed at that and Hermione was shaking with embarrassment. Time to put her out of her misery.

"Is that Harry?" I said while grabbing her hand.

"But We were talking..." Manuel said but we were lone gone. I never seen Hermione get so embarrassed in her life

"Thank you." She said.

"No Problem." I said but my eyes goes wide with shocked. I saw Hagrid, the big giant man from Hogwarts and he had Harry with him, Harry still looks the same, just a bit messier. Hermione turned around and raced up to him. I joined her shortly after.

"Harry. Hagrid." She said.

"Hello, Hermione, Sophie." Hagrid said to us.

"Oh, it's so good to see you." I said to Harry.

"Well, it's great to see the two of you again." Harry said.

"What did you do to your glasses?" Hermione said, pulled her wand and pointing at his glasses. "Occulus Reparo." A light shot out and immediately fixed his glasses.

"I definitely need to remember that one." He said.

"You will be right now, Harry? Right I'll leave you to it." Hagrid said and took off.

"Come on, everyone has been so worried." We both said and the three of us went back inside the bookshop. We went to the front of the shop where the rest of them were waiting.

"Oh Harry dear, we hope you only gone one grate too far." Ms Wealsey said, dusting him off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Mr Gulderoy Lockhart." "The owner said.

"Oh, here he is." She said as a blonde haired, middle-aged man came out. He was wearing a suit which, I'll admit, looks good on him. But it will take more than good looks to impress me.

"Mum fancies him." Ron said which earn a slap from his mother.

"Make way, little girl. This for the daily Prophet." A photographer said and started taking pictures of him. He looked at the camera with an big smile on his face

"Well, Harry. At least he'll take the spotlight off you." I said to him

"True that." He responded.

"It can't be, Harry Potter?" Gulderoy said. Harry went wide-eyed.

"Uh oh." I said. I tried to grab Harry but the photographer beat me to it.

"Harry Potter." He said as he pulled him out od the crowd to where Lockhart was standing.

"Big smile, Harry. Together, we rate the front page." He said as a picture was taken. "Ladies and Gentlemen, what a amazing moment this is. When Harry step into Flourish and Botts to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me." He said which he got a applause. Me and Ron just look each other. "He will, in fact, he will leaving my entire collection free of charge." He said. Harry left the front looking very embarrassed.

"Give me those, I'll get these sign. You all wait outside." She said. I stayed with Hermione who standing in front of the line.

"Do you really need to get the book ?" I asked her. She just shot me a glare.

"Your name, please." He said as he took the book.

"H-Hermione Granger and S-Sophie Lestrange." She said. What? I didn't want to get it signed.

"Ah, Hogwarts students. It'll be a pleasure to be teaching you. You'll love what I've got planned this year." He said as he handed the book back. Something tells me that I won't.

"Why did you mention me?" I said to her.

"Why not?" Hermione said. "You're my friend."

"You..." I started but I saw a man talking to Harry. Oh no It was Draco Malfoy, my cousin and his father by the looks of it. Me and Hermione raced down there and he was saying something. Harry must been talking about the Dark Lord.

"You must be very brave to speak his name or very foolish." He said.

"Fear of a name only increase the fear itself." Hermione said.

"And you must be Miss Granger." He said. "Yes, Draco told all about you and your parents." He said then looks to her parents, who were talking Mrs Weasley. "Muggles, aren't they?" Hermione looked upset. I know

"Hey, leave her alone." I growled at him.

"Ah, Sophie. It's nice to meet you." He said. "Lucius Malfoy." we meet at last." He put his hand out to me.

"Oh, you must be Draco's father. Sorry, I don't shake hands with half-twits, especially with one that offends my best friend." I said to him.

"Oh, that tone, just like your mother." He said. "You look so much like your her, expect for your eyes, they're your father's." He then looked to the Wealseys. "Let me see, red-haired, vacant expression, tacky second hand book." He took a book out of Ginny's cauldron. "You must be the Wealseys."

"Children, it's mad in here, let's go outside." Mr Wealsey showed up and said.

"Well, well, Wealsey Senior." Lucius said.

"Lucius." Arthur said.

"Busing time at the Ministry, all those extra raids. I do hope they are paying you overtime." Lucius said. "But judging by the state of this, I say not. What's the point of being a disgrace to Wizard if they don't paid you well for it."

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur said.

"Clearly." Lucius said. "Associating with muggles and I thought your family can sink no longer." Lucius said as he put Ginny's book back into her cauldron. "I'll se you at work." He said and left the store.

"See you at school." Draco said and followed suit.

"I want to punch

We left the shop, still a little annoyed about what they said. I looked at Hermione and she was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked her. She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Hermione said after letting go of me.

"No problem. Besides you're my friend." I said. "Expect when you're squeezing the life out of me." Hermione let go of me straight away. I waved everyone goodbye as I enter the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, grabbed some floopowder and shouted, "Tonks Residence." And I dropped it and whoosh, a couple of seconds later, entering my lounge room, sliding in.

"Hello Sophie, How was your day?" Andy said.

"Absolutely..." I said as I dust myself off.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. The people talking to Sophie in that little dream sequence is of course Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, praying for her to come to them. Any mistakes, I'll will fix it up tomorrow, or whenever. Next time, Sophie heading back to Hogwarts and seeing some weird things while there. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note – first of all, this story is a great one but it's not getting as many views as I thought it would, but I don't care. The ones that read my stories are the best ones. Quick Question, what do what Sophie to do in the story, be a nice girl or be a bad ass? Personally, I going to do both but I want you guys to have your say. Also, give your opinion on Manuel. He will be somewhat similar to Lockhart but at the same time, he will be an entirely different character. This chapter, The train ride to Hogwarts. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time: Sophie went to Diagon Alley and caught Harry, Ron and the family and Hermione. They bumped into Manuel, who embarrass Hermione to the core. They also find Harry, have met Gulderoy Lockhart and Lucius Malfoy. Beside that, it was a good day.**

Wake up, Sophie. You promise you won't sleep in. I slowly opened my eyes and I'll saw that there wasn't much light coming into my bedroom. I pulled the cover off me and I got up and started to stretch my entire body. I decided to do some exercise today, shake some off the cobwebs before I get into the Hogwarts routine. I take off my PJs and I threw on a old t-shirt with some black shorts and my blue and yellow sneakers, walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked out into the bedroom and into thee kitchen to see uncle Ted reading the newspaper, drinking his coffee as usual.

"Morning Sophie." He said.

"Hello, Uncle Ted." I said.

"You know, you don't have to be so formal." Uncle Ted said.

"I know but I'm a nice person." I said.

"Who's developing a sense of humour and a attitude." He said.

"Hey, that's not nice." I said.

"I know, but it's true." He said.

"Ted." I said as I hug him. He hugged me back and then had a look at my clothes.

"And where are you off to, little miss?" He asked me.

"Oh, I thought I might get some exercise before I head off to Hogwarts." I said.

"Well, your aunt is actually going to the shops to get some stuff." Ted said. "If you hurry, you might catch her."

"Ok, I will. See ya." I said as I grabbed a banana and walk outside the door to see a beautiful sun basking my greatness, ok that's going a little bit too far. I started jogging from my steps, turning right towards the shops. I haven't done much exercise in my life, except that stupid Orphanage boot camp that did nothing for us, most of the kids were fat pigs anyway. I turned into another street and I saw long black hair, yep that's her. I ran straight up to her and I tapped her on the shoulder. I gave her a bit of a freight but she relaxed when she saw me.

"Hello, Sophie. You're up early." Andy said to me.

"Today I'm going back to Hogwarts." I said. "Of course I'm going to up early, I want to be ready."

"Sounds out someone's keen. Come on, I'll buy you a drink." She said to me as we continued and arrived at the shops. "Here's a few dollars, go buy yourself a milkshake." She handed me five pounds and I walked into the cafe and up to a counter. A French-looking man came up to serve me.

"What do you like, Little lady?" He asked me.

"A chocolate milkshake, please." I said.

"Certainly, that will be four pounds." He said. I handed him the money. "Here's your change. Now, will that be eat in or take away?"

"Take away." I said.

"Alright, won't be a minute." I stood there waiting and eventually he arrived back with the milkshake. "There we go. Have a lovely day."

"You too." I said as I left the store and I met up with Andy who had some bags of food.

"Alright, let's go." She said and we took off back to our house. It took us twenty minutes but we got back and we went inside. We see Tonks sitting there and enjoying an apple.

"Ah, welcome back. I was wondering where you were, Sophie." Tonks said.

"I thought Ted would've told you." I said.

"He left for work before I got up." She said. "So looking forward going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and no I'm not going to the sorting hat for a change into Ravenclaw." I said.

"Oh, come on." Tonks exclaimed.

"Alright, Nymphedora. We can't change our house just because you love your house." Andy said.

"A little too much." I snickered.

"As for you, young lady. I like you to get ready." She said to me.

"Yes, Auntie." I said to her and I took off for the showers. After a five-minute shower, I've got changed into a nice, clean dress with stockings and some nice, black shoes. God, the amount of this colour, I'm swear I'm turning into my mother. I walked down and I have a nice bacon and egg breakfast waiting for me. I dug straight into it and god it was good.

"Alright, Sophie, we will be leaving in a hour. So watch some T.V. for a while after you finish your breakfast." Andy said to me.

"Ok." I said to her. After finishing breakfast, I enter the lounge room and I grabbed the T.V. remote and I turned it on. I flicked through each channel and I soon got bored and I flicked it off.

"Alright, I think it's time to leave." Andy said to me.

"Alright, how are we getting there?" I asked her.

"We'll Apparate, of course." She said.

"Apparate?" I said. "What's that?"

"It's our way of travelling. It's quicker but It's more dangerous." She said.

"How so?" I said.

"If not done correctly, you could be splinched.

"Splinched?" I said, a little worried about where this was going.

"You could get either serious injuries or even death." She said. What? Someone's died from this?

"We are not seriously going to do that?" I asked her.

"Of course we are." She said. Oh dear, I don't feel so good. "Grabbed your stuff, we will be leaving in a minute."

"Ok." I croaked out. I walked up to my bedroom, grabbed my Hogwarts stuff and walked back downstairs. I was shaking with fear with this idea. "Alright, are you ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yes." I croaked out.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." She reassured me. "Alright, take a hold of my hand." I grabbed her hand while holding on to my stuff. "Hold on tight." She said and then we felt like we were being sucked through a very small tube. As it stopped, I look around and I was on the platform of nine and three-quarters with the big, red stream train there ready to go. Oh, dear, I'm starting to get dizzy. "You're alright, Sophie?"

"I feel dizzy." I said to her.

"Oh, yeah that will happen." She said.

"I'm not doing that again." I said then I hear a horn coming from the train. I looked up and the clock and it was five to eleven. "I should get going."

"Yeah, you should." She said and she gave me a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I said.

"You coming back for Christmas?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I'll let you know." I answered her.

"Ok, see you." She said. I put my stuff on the train and I went into the carriages and got comfortable. I looked and I saw Andy there. I waved goodbye as the train move and she waved back. I sat back but then I saw Hermione raced in and hid behind me.

"Hide me." She freaked out.

"Why?' I asked her.

"Manuel." She said to me. Oh dear, he is looking for her again, I could let him...

"Oh, Manuel..." I started but Hermione quickly put my hand on my mouth.

"SOPHIE!" She growled.

"Alright, I'll get rid of him." I said to her and I left the carriage and I bumped into him

"Hello, Sophie." Manuel said. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, I haven't." I said. "You'll see her when you can. Now, go sit with some first years."

"Ok. But when you see her, just let me know." He said with a bit of glee in his voice.

"Ok." I said sweetly to him. Manuel walked off to the other carriages. "When's she dead." I muttered under my breath before I entered the compartment again.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"No problem, again." I said. "So, what subjects are you looking forward to?"

"Defence against the dark arts." I said.

"Oh, let me guess." I said. "Gulderoy Lockhart." I said in a deep voice.

"No! Yes! Ah, Maybe?" Hermione said.

"Oh, you do have a crush on him? You'll be just like the rest of them." I said

"No I won't. I'll be the only one paying attention." She said.

"I believe it when I see it." I muttered underneath my breath. "So besides, defence against the dark arts, what are you planning on doing this year?" I asked.

"Not much, besides school work. You?" She said.

"I probably might join the Quidditch team." I answered. I see her eyes widened.

"What?" She squealed. "Sophie, it's an dangerous sport."

"I know, but I been thinking about it for a while." I said calmly to her.

"But you could get hurt, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked again.

"Yes, Hermione, I can do this." I said. "You need to have a little more faith in me."

"I know, but you're my friend, I need to look out for you as you do for me." Hermione said.

"And you are doing a very good job." I said.

"I am?" She said.

"Yes." I said. She smiles at that. I really like beings with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hang on. "Where's Harry and Ron?" I asked her.

"Probably on the train with the other boys but I will admit I didn't see them on the platform." Hermione said and then there was a knock at the door. Ah, our red-haired friend Ginny.

"Um, can I sit with you, Guys? I'm very nervous around the other guys." Ginny asked.

"Of course, take a seat." I said to her. She entered the compartment and took a seat next to Hermione.

"So Ginny, you ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yes. I already love it." Ginny said.

"So, what subjects are you looking forward to, Ginny?" I asked her.

"Defence against the dark arts." She answered.

"OH. MY. GOD." I screamed. I decided to look out the window so I leave the 'Gulderoy Lockhart fan girls' to talk about him. Then I saw a flying car. A flying car? Great, now I have seen everything. "Hey Ginny. Are they such things as a flying car in the wizardry world?" I asked her.

"Of course, but they're not very common." Ginny answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, what I'm seeing outside." I said, starting to laugh. "You two will love this, is a flying 1960 Ford Anglia just beside the train." I finish as both Hermione and Ginny look outside and they both went into shock. "There is, is it? Oh god." I said as I put my head into my hands.

"That's not just a flying car, It's my dad's flying car." Ginny said.

"What? My Auntie works at the Ministry. I doubt the offices are all the way out here." I said.

"That's because the offices are in central London. Someone has stolen my dad's car." Ginny said. Then we saw someone fly out of the car and he was hanging into the door handle, by the looks of it, for dear life.

"I wonder who it is. If they're the stealers, obviously they're not doing a very good job." I said.

"Maybe because the people that are driving that car is Harry and Ron." Hermione exclaimed. I look there and I saw red hair trying pulled the dark-haired boy inside.

"What?" I shrieked. "I thought you said they were on the train."

"I assume that they were on the train but I didn't know." Hermione said.

"Actually, they never even made it onto the platform. I went though with my mum and dad but before I went through, Harry and Ron was with us. I haven't seen them since.

"Before now." I said while looking out the window, praying foe Harry's safety. Then we see Harry get pulled back into the car by Ron and they drove off into the sunset.

"Will they be in trouble?" Ginny said.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if they get expelled." Hermione said.

"Hey guys, I'm all right now, I don't see a flying car anymore." I said sarcastically. Both Hermione and Ginny gave me glare-like eyes. "What? Too Soon?" The rest of the train ride was awkward so I just stuck my head into the Standard Book of spells grade two and read that for the rest of the trip. We eventually arrive at the station and it was a beautiful night as usual. We left the train and we see Hagrid called the first years over to him. As for us, I don't how we are getting there. We approach the road, we saw something, a horse and a cart. "Oh my god, is that for us?" I squealed.

"It must be." Hermione said

"Oh my god, I feel like one of those princesses from those fairy-tale stories." I said as I enter the carriage. Hermione joins me. The cart starts to move and we were on the way up to the castle. I looked around the wonderful trees that moved with the wind in the night sky. We eventually arrived at the school and the castle was the same as the last time I seen it. It still has its medieval feel as we enter the castle and we walk up the grand stairs and into the great hall. It was beautifully lit up by the candles and the bewitched night sky. We took a seat next to the other girls and we waited. A few minutes later, we saw Harry and Ron sneak into the hall.

"Oh, here they are." Hermione said.

"Mates!" I exclaimed as the boys sat down across from us. "How are ya?" I asked them.

"Fine." Harry said.

"You two want a drink?" I said to them.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"I've drunk them." I laughed as they stare at me. "But don't worry, I fill it up for you." They just looked me for a fair while before we turned our attention to the first-years walking into the great hall. Ginny was in front of the pack kids while I saw Manuel standing in the back, giving Hermione a wave but She ducked under the table. I giggled at her flush face. We turned around and we saw the teachers, including Professor Gulderoy Lockhart but there was one that was missing.

"Hang on..." Harry said to us. "There's a empty chair at the staff table. Where's Snape?" He asked. Snape was everyone's least favourite teacher, expect for his own house Slytherin of course. But it was Harry that Snape hated the most. He was cruel and sarcastic.

"Maybe he's ill." Ron said, hopefully.

"Maybe he's left." Harry said. "because he missed out on the Defence against the dark arts job again."

"Or he might have been sacked." Said Ron enthusiastically. " I mean, everyone hates him."

"Or Maybe," Said a very cold voice. "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrived on the school train." Oh no, we looked up and there he was in his black robes rippling in the cold breeze, stood Severus Snape. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose and greasy, shoulder-length black hair, and at the moment, he was smiling in a way that told us that Harry and Ron were in very deep trouble.

"Oh shit." I muttered under my breath but not enough because Snape seemed to hear me.

"Language, Miss Lestrange." Snape said. "You don't want Gryffindor off to a bad start." He sneered at me. "As for you two, follow me." He said with an nasty smile on his face. Harry and Ron stood up and they follow Snape out of the great hall looking down and out.

"Well, it's looks like it's just be you and with for the rest of our school endeavours." I said to Hermione then we heard the tap of a glass.

"Your attention, please." McGonagall said. Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Here's your school term announcements." He said. "First years, the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds to all students. Also, we like to welcome Mr Professor Gulderoy Lockhart, who was happy to fill the post of defence against the dark arts teacher. We would like to wish you luck, Professor." He said as Professor Lockhart stood and did a bow and he got a loud cheer from the school, well from all the girls. "Also, the try outs for Quidditch team will begin at the end of next week, anyone who is wishing to sign up, please check your notice boards for the forms or talk to Professor Hooch. Now, onto the sorting." He said with glee. The hart whizzed into life and start singing its horrible song. First up, was a blond-haired, short boy called Colin Creevey. The hat shouted Gryffindor and he took his place on our table. It went on until:

"Logan, Manuel." McGonagall shouted. I hear a groan from next to me and I knew it was Hermione.

"Oh please, don't sort him into Gryffindor." She muttered. It took a minute then the hat shouted.

"Hufflepuff!" He took the hat off and he took off the table across from us. Hermione blew a sign of relief. After a little bit:

"Wealsey, Ginny" McGonagall shouted. Ginny took her place on the stool. I see all the Wealseys looking on. Ginny was really nervous, eventually:

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Ginny smiled, took her hat off and raced over to our table and she took a seat next to me.

"Well done, Ginny." I said. "Welcome to the house of Gryffindor."

"I know." Ginny said. "I'm happy to be with my brothers. Where's Harry and Ron?" She asked.

"Well..." I said.

"They were here and Snape happened." Hermione said.

"Oh, dear. They're done" Ginny said.

"That's what I said." I said to her. The feast started soon after and I enjoyed the selection of food and they tasted so good. Hermione obviously started talking about school, and Gulderoy, which Ginny and the other girls joined in. I can't believe this. Then we had to sing that stupid school song that was rubbish as usual then Dumbledore sent up off to bed. The first years went with Percy, the rest of us walked up to the common room. When we reached the common room, there it was, the picture of the fat Lady.

"Password?" The fat Lady said. Uh oh, I don't know the password. Lucky for us, a Gryffindor perfect showed up.

"Wattlebird." The perfect said and the portrait opened and we enter the common room. It was nearly ten and I couldn't be bother staying up anymore. The perfect showed us to the Girls dormitory and I walk inside.

"So, Hermione. What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said. "What about you?"

"Same. I feel tired, I've been up since early morning." I said.

"Yeah." She said. "I bagged the one next to the window." She pointed to the window.

"Hey, no fair." I said as I took the bed next to her. I grabbed my PJs and went into the bathroom to get changed. After brushing my teeth, I left and I crashed straight into my bed. I pulled the covers up to my chest.

"Good night, Sophie." Hermione said to me.

"Good night, Hermione." I said as the lights to the room go out. It took twenty-five minutes but I finally fall asleep, looking forward to tomorrow.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. Alright, two quick questions. Do you want Sophie to be best friends with Neville cause I want to do it. Second, do you want me to do a connection thing with Sophie and her parents? It will definitely bring Rod and Bella back into the story. Let me know what you think. Any mistakes, I'll fix it up tomorrow. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note – I'm tired, I can't be bother doing anything at the moment, expect write this chapter. Now, with the idea of the story, the book will be more used but if you have seen the film then some moments you will probably recognise. I won't start the family connection until next chapter but I'll start on the Neville/Sophie friendship this chapter, also Sophie will be writing to her aunt. As before, I don't own Harry Potter, just the OCs. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time: the train arrived at Hogwarts. Sophie enjoyed watching the other girls, Hermione included,fall head over heels for Gulderoy Lockhart. Harry and Ron soon joined them in the great hall but they were drag away by Professor Snape. Sophie knows that she will not be seeing the Boy-who-lived or the red-haired guy ever again.**

I woke up after a nice peaceful sleep, something I have not have that since the start of the holidays. I been having dreams about my parents and I know that I'll have more of them by the end of the year. I looked at Hermione's bed and she was still sleeping so I decided not to disturb her. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bedroom and had a nice, hot shower. I brushed my teeth and got changed into my school clothes which is practically the same as last year. I went back into the room to grab my school bag and I left the common room and took off for the great hall for a spot of breakfast. Again, the stairs took me all over the place but I've finally reached the second floor. When I arrived, I saw a chubby boy who I recognise straight away.

"Neville!" I shouted. He turned around and when he saw me, he blushed and he tried to walk away but I quickly caught up to him. "Get back here." I said as I put a arm on his shoulder.

"Hey, S-Sophie." Neville said.

"How was your Holidays?" I asked him.

"It was okay." He said.

"Okay?" I questioned him.

"Well, I didn't do much." He said

"Oh." I said. Neville has always been shy, he once hated me because of what my parents did.

"What about you?" He asked me, disrupting my train of thoughts

"Not much but I did get surprise visit from Hermione." I said.

"What did you two do?" He said.

"We went to the markets in Surrey." I answered him as we got to the tables. "You want to sit with me?" I asked him.

"Ah, no. I want to sit with the other boys." Neville said.

"No problem, I'll see you later." I waved to him as he walked off. I sat down and grabbed a piece of Parchment and a quell to start writing to my aunt but first breakfast. I tuck into the bacon and eggs. Always bacon and eggs but it's never old. After eating, I wiped my hands, grabbed the quell and then started writing.

 **Dear Andy and Tonks**

 **Hi, How have you been? It's only been a day but I already miss you. Now, tell Tonks I went to the hat for an change to Ravenclaw. Jokes, I'm an Gryffindor through and through. I decided that I want to join the school Quidditch team. I know, you will be freaking out about this but it's my decision. Love to hear from you.**

 **Love, your beautiful niece**

 **Sophie**

I put the letter down and started to drink the pumpkin juice, not the best drink going around but, eh, what can you do? I have heard Harry and Ron has got off with a detention but I know that is not true. After a while, I see Hermione, which then she joins me at the table.

"Morning, Sophie." Hermione said. "How long have up been up?"

"For a while." I said.

"Looking forward to today?" She asked me.

"Always." I said.

"What's that?" Hermione said, having a look at my letter

"OH, I'm writing to my Auntie and cousin. Just letting them know what I'm doing." Then I see two boys join us at the table and who they were, well, words can't explain what I'm thinking.

"Hello." Harry said to us.

"What?" I shouted.

"Surprised to see us?" He said.

"I thought you two would be suspended, or expelled by now." I said, confused by these change in events.

"Unfortunately, we are not." Ron said.

"What you both did was very stupid." Hermione said.

"We were stopped from getting onto the platform." Harry said.

"Sure, and what was the next, best idea?" I questioned them, acting like I was thinking. "Oh yeah, let's steal your dad's enchanted car, get seen by muggles, nearly get killed by a train, and by falling out of the car, and to wrap it all up, drive it into a living tree called the Whomping Willow, and get busted by Professor Snape. Yes, that's a great plan." I finished sarcastically, earning glares from both boys and a laugh from Hermione. Yeah, Ted's right, I'm a funny person.

"It didn't happened like that." Ron protested.

"But still." I said. "How are you not expelled?" I asked them.

"Well, Snape wanted us gone." Harry said. "But because, we weren't in his house, he didn't have that power."

"The person with that power is McGonagall." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron said. "McGonagall told us that she wasn't going to expelled us."

"But, she's writing to our families and we both get detention." Harry said.

"You two got lucky." I said.

"We know." Ron said. "We are being treated as heroes."

"Ok, you two really are pushing it." I said. Eventually, McGonagall gave us our timetables and it was time to start our first class and that class was Herbology. We left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. As we near the greenhouses, we saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Oh no, Draco Malfoy, he started smirking at me. That blonde git, I just wanted to go over to that bastard and smash his face in. He hates my friends, but he hates Harry the most. He's only jealous because Harry gets of all the attention. Well, if he hates Harry, then I hate Malfoy. We only just joined them when Professor Sprout came striding into view, accompanied by Gulderoy Lockhart. I can see Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, I can see Harry's face turned to the Whomping Willow. I can see he was feeling guilty with what happened. Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair. There was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes, and her fingernails looked horrible. Gulderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, Hello there!" Lockhart called, beaming around at us. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is. I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels."

"Greenhouse Three today, chaps." Said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual self. There was a murmur of interest. We had only ever worked in Greenhouse One before – Greenhouse Three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. I caught a whiff of damp earth and fertiliser, mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. I entered the Greenhouse with Ron and Hermione but when Harry tried to come inside, Lockhart stopped him with his hand.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word – you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?" He asked her. Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Professor Lockhart said. "That's the ticket." And closed the door in her face. That arse, he was either giving Harry attention that he doesn't want or he's using him to get more attention. After a couple of minutes, Harry slip in and joined me, Ron and Hermione. I'll feel sorry for him right now.

"Today, We'll be repotting mandrakes. Now, who can tell me that Properties of the Mandrake?" Sprout said. To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first in the air.

"Mandrake or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative." Hermione said. I swear she must have swallowed the textbook before she came down from the dormitory. "It is used to return people who has been transfigured or cursed, to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said. I gave Hermione a pat on the shoulder, saying good job. "The mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Hermione's hand narrowly missed my face as it shot up again.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." She said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points." Said Professor Sprout. Right, that's it. I don't care Hermione swallows a book every day, as long as she's keeps getting us points. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young. So their cries won't kill you yet but they can knock you out for several hours." We shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows. "That's why I have taken the liberty of giving you a pair of earmuffs for sound protection. Now four to a tray." She said. Obviously, I joined Harry, Ron and Hermione at one side. Then a curly-haired Hufflepuff started talking to us.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." He said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter. And you're Hermione Granger – always top in everything." Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too. "You're Sophie Lestrange, daughter of two death eaters. Not like that's a bad thing, you are nothing like them. And Ron Wealsey." He sais and returned to his tray of pots. The mandrakes didn't like coming our of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists and gnashed their teeth. Malfoy thought it was funny to put his finger in the mouth of his own Mandrake. It bit him back so that should teach him a lesson. After class, we were all covered in sweat and earth so we went back to the common room to refresh and recovered.

"Well, I don't want to go through that again." I said as I left the common room.

"I hear you." Ron said.

We took off quickly for Transfigurations and we entered the classroom. I sat next to Hermione while Harry and Ron sat in front of us. Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work but today was especially difficult. After copying down mountains of work, McGonagall wanted us to turn a beetle into a button. Hermione nailed it on her first attempt, me, well it took me a couple of attempts but eventually I got it. Harry and Ron wasn't fairing so well. Harry's beetle kept moving around his table but at least its getting exercise. Ron had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle, it engulfed in thick grey smoke which smelled of rotten eggs. He wasn't able to see what he was doing, because Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. I can see that Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased. I was happy to hear the lunch bell because I was hungry. As I left the classroom with Harry, Ron and Hermione, Professor McGonagall called out to me.

"Miss Lestrange, can I speak to you for a few minutes?" She said to me. Here we go, what have I done?

"Go on, you three. I'll see you at lunch." I said to them. They waved to me before I re-entered the classroom and walk to the professor's desk. I stood there and I waited for her to speak.

"So, Miss Lestrange." She said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, Professor." I said nervously.

"Good. There is a few things I want to speak to you. First off, Professor Snape told me that you swore when he came to talk to Mr Potter Mr Wealsey."

"Oh." That's all I had to say.

"As you know, language is not tolerated in this school." She said to me.

"Are you going to punish me?" I asked her, knowing that I have broken a school rule.

"No." She said to me What? No punishment? "Surprising, Snape told me not to punish you as he said this was a one-off and it was just the start of the term. But can you assure me that this won't happened again?"

"Yes, Professor." I said.

"Good. Now, do you want to try out for the Quidditch team?" She asked me.

"Actually, I want to sign up." I said. "I've been thinking about it for a while."

"That's good to hear." McGonagall said. "You will be following in your mother's footsteps. She was a beater for the Slytherin team. And I admit, she was a damn good one."

"Yeah." I said. "But I was thinking about being a chaser."

"That's alright, we do need another chaser. Especially, because Angelina Johnson is standing down at the end of the year." She said.

"Standing down?" I asked.

"Well, Miss Johnson wants to focus on her NEWTS next year so this year will be her last." She said. "So I'll think you will make a fine replacement."

"Thank you, Professor." I said.

"That is all, go and have something to eat." McGonagall said to me. I left the classroom and I took off for the great hall but then I realised that I still have to send off my letter. I went straight away to the Owlery. When I enter it, there was all these beautiful owls was sitting there, ready to do anything. I walked up to the black and white one and I put the letter on her leg.

"Can you take this to twenty-four Mackie St, Surrey?" I said to the owl. The owl hooted, It spreads Its wings before it took off in the direction, which I assume is the city. I smiled as I left the Owlery, back towards the great hall to have some lunch. Finally, I arrived at the great hall and I sat down next to Hermione, Harry and Ron and I just started eating the first thing I got my hand on.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. Now, I will be spitting each thing over each chapter so each event is bunched up in one massive chapter. So, that's the plan for the chapters. Next time, the howler scene, defence against the dark arts and Sophie will meet hr parents for the first time, well in her head anyway. I have things going on at the moment, so I don't know when the next update is coming. I will try to get it out as soon as possible. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Author's Note – New chapter, guys. Now, after this one, I don't know when I will be updating so you guys will just have to hang in there. This chapter will start on a new day so we will straight into it. Keep leaving your reviews and questions. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time: The first day of classes went really well for Sophie, despite having to deal with mandrakes, a celebrity teacher and an smirking Draco. Sophie knows the year will continue to get better.**

It was Wednesday, lunchtime and I noticed the board had a list of people that wanted to signed up for Quidditch. Gryffindor students were either looking or signing up for it. I walk over and I had a look.

 **This is the Quidditch list. If you want to try out, please put down your name, your year and the position you want to try out for. Try outs will be next week. Best five will be selected for the team. Good luck.**

I grabbed the quell and I put my name down and I left the common room, bumping into Neville on the way.

"Hey, Sophie." Neville said.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Did you sign up for the Quidditch team?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did." I answered him.

"Well, I hope you make it on the team." He said.

"Thanks." I said then we arrived at the great hall. "Want to join me?" I asked him.

"Ah, no. I've already eaten but we should study to together one day. I'm not asking you out on a date. I'm just..." He said.

"Relax. I know what you mean." I said to him. "I do need help on Herbology and I know you pretty good at it."

"Ok. See you, Sophie." Neville said.

"Bye, Neville." I said as I enter the Great hall. I'm immediately see Harry, Ron and Hermione and I sat down next to them and I started digging into all the food that was there. I love the food that They make here at Hogwarts. There was chips, chicken, steak, pork, you name it. However, I'm not looking forward to the class after Lunch because it was Defence against the dark arts. Great, now we have to deal with Lockhart, personally.

"Hey, Harry. What did Lockhart said to you yesterday?" I asked him.

"He heard about the incident." Harry said to me.

"Wow, what did the all famous idiot had to say about that?" I said. I'm pretty sure that there were a set of eyes on me, definitely Hermione's.

"Well, he said I did it to get famous." He said.

"What?" I asked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but that's not the worst of it." He said.

"Oh, want can be worst than that?" I said.

"He said that defeating Lord Voldemort isn't as good as his most-charming smile award." He said.

"Ok, that's going way too far." I said to him. I know that he will rather have his parents back than defeat a dark lord, I know that all too well. I saw Ron looking at his new and Improved wand. Well, he just stuck it back together with Spellotape but that made no difference, it was still rubbish.

"Just say it, I'm doomed." Ron said to us. Me and Harry just looked at each other and started smirking.

"You're doomed." We both said, trying to hold back a breath. Just then, we saw a flash from a camera, jeez, I think I'm blind, I can see two Hermiones.

"All right, Harry? I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too." He introduces himself. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lighting scar on your forehand." He said, drawing a great shuddering breath.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." Harry said to him.

"Um, What do we have after defence against the dark arts?" I said as I grab Hermione's time table. My eyes widened as the bridge in London because I could not believe whit what I was seeing. "Hermione, is that love hearts all around Lockhart's classes?" I asked her.

"No." Hermione said as she snatched the timetable back from me, flushing furiously. Ha, typical. I Knew this was going to happen. Then we heard a hoot come form the window. An owl just flew in from the window and landed between me and Hermione and I can tell who it is.

"Hello, Minnie." I said to the owl, giving her feathers a rub.

"Minnie?" Ron asked.

"My family owl." I said as I took the letter off her leg. I opened the parchment and began to read.

 **Dear Sophie**

 **It's great to see that you have settle back into Hogwarts. As for you joining the Quidditch team, I'm not freaking out with the idea. Just be careful, I don't want start getting letters saying that you got injured during the game. As for Tonks, well, she wasn't happy when you didn't change your house to Ravenclaw. But like I said, You always stick by your house, no matter what. Oh by the way, we just brought a new owl. His name is Boston. He'll be delivering our letters now, so we have decided that you can keep Minnie as your own pet. Now make sure you look after her. Awaiting your reply.**

 **Love, your family**

 **Andy**

I smiled as I looked at Minnie. She hooted as she nuzzles up to me. "So you are my pet, now?" She hooted happily as she took off for the owlery. Then we heard another hoot and I don't think that was Minnie this time.

"Hey, Ron. Is that your owl?" Dean said to Ron. A brown owl flew in and whacked into the bowl of chips. Great landing bird, really nailed it.

"Errol!." Ron said, pulling his bird out of the bowl. "Bloody bird's an menace." When he grabbed the red envelope in his beak and Ron went pale. He looked like he was about to vomit. "Oh, no!" He said weakly.

"It's all right, he is still alive." Hermione said, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that, it's that!." Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite normal to us, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"Look, everyone." Seamus piped up. "Wealsey's got himself an howler." He was loud enough for the school to hear and they all burst out into laughter.

"Go on." Neville said to him. "I ignore one from my grandma once. It was horrible."

"What's a Howler?" Harry said.

"Looks like we are about to find out." I answered. Ron was shaking. He slowly moved his hand over the letter and he reluctantly opened it. Then in the silence of the hall, a voice shrieked out.

"RONALD WEALSEY!" I think I can tell that the holwer's voice was his mother.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I'M ABLOUSTLY DISGUSTED IN YOU! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" Miss Wealsey shouted. Then the howler turned to Ginny.

"Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud of you." She said to Ginny, which made her blush. It then turned back to Ron. It did a raspy at him before it torn itself into shreds. I heard Hermione's breath hitched in her voice as she watched Ron face changed from different forms of paranoia.

"Wow, you mother has one bad temper." I said to him. We had to physically drag Ron out of the hall. Well, we head to pass all of the laughing students that were howling at him but I admit, that was funny but at the same time, I was worried that I will get one in the near future. We made it to the courtyards so Ron can catch what left's of his pride.

"Harry." Someone called out. We all looked up and I saw the last person Harry did not want to see. Gulderoy Lockhart. "I was just on my way back to my classroom to start preparing when I just bumped into you. Like to join me?" He asked Harry.

"Thanks, but..." Harry started but Lockhart cut him off.

"Splendid." He said as he put a hand around Harry and entered the school through a side door with the whole school looking on. The three of us went close so we can hear what they say. Harry looked behind and he saw three things. First, there was Hermione, who was admiring Lockhart and the whole thing. Then, there was Ron, he was annoyed with Harry being dragged through the whole school like a show pony. Then there was me, snickering under my breath, trying to not let out an laugh as I watched my best friend get embarrassed.

"A word to the wise, Harry." Lockhart started speaking to him an I can hear what he was saying. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey. If he was photo-graphing me, too, your schoolfellows won't think you're setting yourself up so much." I can hear Harry's stammers but Lockhart wasn't listening as he swept Harry down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase.

"Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible – Looks a tab big headed, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy whenever you go, but," I hear him make a little chortle, " I don't think you're quite there yet." We finally reached Lockhart's classroom and he finally let go of Harry. We went inside and we took a seat near the front of the class. I sat next to Hermione while Harry and Ron sat behind us. I turned around to speak to Harry but Ron beat me to it.

"You could've fried an egg on your face." Ron said. "You better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up." Harry snapped at him and I started laughing. A Harry Potter fan club? Now, that will send him off the edge of the cliff. I realised that he looked very sad from all of this so I put my hand on Harry's.

"Will you be okay?" I asked him. "Even though that was funny to me, it must've been embarrassing for you."

"I'll be fine, Sophie." He said, Smiling at me.

"Ok, bur I'm here if you need me." I said to him

"Thanks, Sophie." He said. I smiled back at him and turned around to face the class. Then Lockhart came out of his office, with an massive smile on his face.

"Let me introduce you to your defence against the dark arts teacher." He started. "Me." Yes, we know that we were told at the feast. "Gulderoy Lockhart, order of Merlin, Third Class. Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five-times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He laughed weakly. Oh, was that suppose to be funny?

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in." He said to the class. When he handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes. Start – now." I looked down at my paper and I'm pretty sure that this will have nothing to do with defending myself.

 **What is Gulderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?**

 **What is Gulderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**

 **What, in your opinion, is Gulderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

This stupid test went on and on until this silly came up.

 **When is Gulderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in year with a Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples – though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey." He gave us another roguish wink. Me and Ron was nor staring at him with disbelief on our faces. Seamus and Dean, who is sitting behind us, is trying not to let a laugh out. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention, and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact." He flipped her paper over, "Full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent." He beamed. "Quite excellent. Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so, to business." He said and he ducked down under the heart. Hermione looked at me and I gave him a hand-shaped heart. She just gave me an hateful glare. Then Lockhart appeared back behind his table and he bought out a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must you ask you mot to scream." He said as he put his hand on the cage. Okay, what's in the cage? "It might provoke them." He said and then he ripped off the sheets and I small, blue things trying to rip themselves out of the cage.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus asked him.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." He said which made Seamus laughed." Laugh if you will, Mr Finnegan, but Pixies can be tricky devilish little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." He then opened the cage and all of the Pixies flew out in every direction. I quickly duck down and flew for the front, taking a book with me. I was followed closely by Hermione, Harry and Ron. I see Neville and then two Pixies grabbed him by the ears and they hoisted him up to the ceiling and they put him on the chandelier and left him hanging.

"Eh, Get off me!" I hear Hermione shout. I turned around and I saw that one of those pixies was pulling on her hair.

"Stop! STOP! Hold still." Harry said and he whacked the pixie off her with the book.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" He shouted but that had no effect. The Pixies then stole the wand and they use it to bring down the dragon exoskeleton which came crashing into the ground. Then I see the teacher raced up the stairs. "I'll just ask the four of you to nip the rest the rest of them back into the cage." He said to us before he disappeared into the safety of his office.

"What do we do now?" Ron said to us. This was getting ugly, very quickly.

"Immobulus." I hear Hermione shout and all of the Pixies froze in the air. Ha, these stupid little shits. I shot up as Hermione put her wand away. I looked up to poor Neville who was just hanging there.

"Having fun?" I said to him.

"Why is it always me?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you look good up there." I said. I looked around and I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione giving me glares. "What?" I asked.

 **...**

It was dinner time and I was so hungry. The debacle at Lockhart's class was very bad. The teachers had to lift Neville off the poor ceiling Lockhart copped a good grilling form Professor McGonagall for not handling the situation better. I sat there, eating the chicken. Then me and Hermione left to go to the Library.

"I think Lockhart copping a earful from McGonagall was harsh." Hermione told me as we reached the grand staircase.

"Oh yeah, he kept control of the class" I said sarcastically. Geez, why Hermione's standing up for him, I'll never know why. We eventually reached the Library and we sat down at the table and got to work. I work on my Herbology stuff while Hermione read Wanderings with Werewolves and doing her Defence against the dark arts work, while drawing some love hearts around on the back of her parchment.

" **Sophie."** I heard a voice. I looked at Hermione and she was still buried in her book. Must be nothing.

" **Sophie."** I heard again.

"Did you say something, Hermione?" I asked her.

"No." Hermione said.

 **My beautiful daughter."**

"Sorry, Hermione. I got to go." I said as I grabbed my stuff and raced for the door.

"Sophie." I just heard Hermione before I left the Library. I raced across the corridor and into the girl's bathroom and I had a look at the mirror.

"It's all in your head. It's all in your head." I said to myself.

" **Don't start saying that. People think you have gone mad."** What the?

"Stop speaking to me!" I said.

" **That's not a nice thing to say to your mother."**

"Bullshit." I shouted. "You not my..." I trailed off. "How can you hear me?"

" **We have a, how do we say it, connection?"**

"Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?" I asked him.

" **Our name is Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. And we are connected because you are our daughter."**

"Oh Really?" I asked. "Alright, tell me something that, possibly, only my parents can know." They stay silent. What are they doing?

" **You are our daughter. We were told that you were alive by my sister, Narcissa Malfoy." She said.** Alive? How did... Draco

I was about to say something but two hands engulfed my hips and I felt something pressed up against me.

"Sophie!" It was Hermione. "You gave me a heart attack when you took off. Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." I answered. "Just felt a bit sick, that's all."

"Oh, are you sure?" She asked me as we left the bathroom.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I ruined your Gulderoy Lockhart 'Love heart' session." I said which I saw Hermione's face go red.

"I don't have a crush on Gulderoy." Hermione huffed.

"Oh, are we calling him by his first name now?" I cooed which makes her face go even more redder. I laughed as we entered the Gryffindor common room and took off for the bedroom. We entered the bedroom and I went straight to my bed which I see Minnie there, waiting for me. I gave her a pat as I got changed into my PJs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked me again.

"Yeah." I said.

"You know I'm here if you need someone to talk to." She said.

"I know. You're a good friend." I said to her.

"Thanks. You too." She said. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." I said to her as I landed on my bed and I went to sleep, but I heard one last voice speak to me.

" **Good night, my beautiful daughter. I'll see you in the morning."**

 **(Author's Note – There we go. I hope you enjoy it. Any mistakes I will fix it up tomorrow. Next time, the Quidditch team try outs with Hagrid's hut thrown in with it. Now, I got things happening at the moment so I don't know when the next update is coming but I tried to post as soon as possible. Like and review if you have any questions and until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Author's Note – Hi guys, how have you been?. I have a job now so I will be working. Unfortunately for you guys, Updates will be slower than usual now but rest assured you will still get your chapters as usual. Now, this chapters will have the Quidditch try outs so let's see if Sophie can make the Quidditch team. Fingers crossed. Now on with the story. The chapter will start on Friday just to save confusion. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time: Sophie quite enjoy watching Ron get burned by his mother voiced in a letter of an howler. She laughed at Harry while he was dragged through the school by Professor Gulderoy Lockhart but didn't enjoy defence against the dark arts when Lockhart launched Cornish pixies at them, causing chaos throughout the class. But Sophie started to hear voices inside her head. They claimed to be Sophie's Mum and Dad.**

I woke up and looked at the clock. Today was Saturday, the day of the Quidditch try outs. I jumped out of bed and I grabbed my clothes and I took off for the bathroom. I take a good, long look ay the mirror and my hair, well, still looks like an mess. I could never tame it long enough to actually make it looked good, with it being curly and all. I changed into my Gryffindor uniform and took off for the great hall.

 **Is that an Gryffindor tie?**

"Yes." I said to the male voice who is claiming to be my dad.

 **And the room colours are Red and Gold. The colours of... GRYFFINDOR!**

"Oh Really? Haven't notice." I said to my claimed mum.

 **But what happened to Slytherin? The all-pureblood house?**

"The hat said I wasn't evil enough for Slytherin. Either that or I was too quiet for Slytherin."

 **Your friends must be, Half-bloods, Blood-traitors and Mudbloods. They are the worst kind in our world.**

"Saying shit about my friends?" I said crossed. "They're great people and much better than the snotty'-nosed, money loving, stuck-up Slytherins."

 **But what happened to being cunning? What happened to marring Zanbini?**

"Marry Blaise Zanbini?" I questioned these voices. "I admit Blaise is an cutie but I rather marry an troll than an Slytherin." Just before I left the common room, I had a look at the noticeboard to see if there's anything about Quidditch.

 **Try-outs will be today after lunch. The people who have signed up, please come down to the Quidditch field. People will be tested based on their abilities. Brooms will be provided. Thank you and good luck to all.**

 **Oliver Wood**

Uh-oh. Today? I think my stomach just added an ton. I left the common room feeling a little unease. I walked down to the great hall, legs feeling like jelly. When I arrived, I raced over to my friends who were already transverse in the beautiful game of Quidditch. I sat down next to Harry who looked ready to go for anything.

"Morning Sophie." Said Ron.

"Morning Ron, Harry, Hermione." I said.

"Try-out are today." He added.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"How?" Harry asked me.

"Because I'm t-trying out." I whispered nut just enough for the three of them to hear.

"Sophie. Wow, didn't you were going to try out." Ron said to me, amazed by it all.

"Yeah, I signed up last week." I said.

"Well, at least I won't be alone when something bad happens." Harry said. Don't say that, now something bad will happen. I never believed in things happing but I don't feel like taking an chance.

"Well, I hope I'll make it on the team but if I don't, oh well." I said. After breakfast, I went back to the common room to get my books when I just happened to bumped into my other red-head friend, Ginny Wealsey.

"Ginny!" I beamed to her. She looked up and I can see bags under her eyes. Looks like she hasn't been sleeping.

"Oh. Hey Sophie." She said.

"Enjoying Hogwarts?" I asked her. I think that should get her going.

"Oh, It's... been good." She answered.

"That's great to hear." I said, a little confused at the way Ginny's acting. Then I see an black faded book on top of her school books. It looked different, definitely not apart of her books.

"What's that?" I said, pointing at the book.

"Oh, t-that's... um... A diary!" Ginny stuttered out. "Yeah, a diary."

"Oh ok." I said. "Mind if I have a look?" I asked her as I reached for the book but Ginny pulled back.

"NO!" She shouted. "I-I mean... It's private." She added. Then we heard the bell ring out and I see Ginny bolted towards class and she didn't even say good-bye. I raced back to the common room, grabbed my books and took off for class. Charms was always an great class but this one was even better. Ron's wand was still malfunctioning so for some bizarre reason, it shot itself out of his hand and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. Ouch.

 **...**

Lunch has arrived and I was scared as ever. Try-outs were after lunch. I had to put on this old, Gryffindor team uniform which just fits me. The pants makes my bum stick out. I already got some whistles from some of the boys and this is making me uncomfortable. I slipped out of the great hall and I tried to get to the Quidditch pitch but I ran into Hermione, which I assume she was returning from the library.

"Hey." She said to me.

"Hey." I said.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"Um... I-I'm nervous but besides that, I'm good." I answered her as I went on ahead but I was stopped when Hermione stepped out on front me and put two hands on my shoulders.

"Sophie." She said. I stood there, waiting for her to speak.

"Please be careful. Quidditch is an dangerous sport. Not only do you have to worry about getting through the match, you got to watch out for the opposition, bludgers and the beaters. They'll stop at nothing to get you hurt and I don't want you to get hurt." She said to me.

"I know but I can't stopped myself." I said to her. "If I can't take a hit, there's no way I'll make it on the team."

"Sophie." Hermione said.

"Hermione. I'll be fine. I promise." I said, smiling.

"Hermione." A voice shouted out. I smirked at Hermione. I know who it is.

"Help me." She said to me.

"Nope. You're on your own." I said as I left her in the mercy of Manuel. He started hugging her, making her go red all over her face. I smirked at her as I left. She doesn't like him, but eventually people will start thinking they are an couple. I entered the grounds and the nerves came back in a big way. As I got closer, the knot in my stomach grew bigger and bigger. I eventually arrived and I see newbies getting brooms handed out to them by the team. I walked up and get my broom handed out to me by an tall and burly sixth-year. I took my place next to some fifth and sixth years. I'm guessing I'm the only one from second year that sign up. Harry joins me.

"You nervous?" He asked me.

"Yes." I managed to squeak out.

"Don't worry." He said. "The feeling's mutual." I nodded at him as the same boy that my broom from started to speak up.

"Hello." He said. "For those that don't know me, my name is Oliver Wood. I'm the captain of the team. Now, today's the traditional try-outs." He sounded professional.

"We'll be looking for people that can excel in this type of sport. We are testing you on your abilities to not only ride a broom, but what you can bring to the team. Now, you have been put into groups of three based on the position you are going for. By the end of today, only one from each group will be selected for the team. Now, mount your brooms and let's get started. " He said. Everyone got on their brooms and took off the ground. I had a look at mine. I was starting to have second thoughts about this. I jumped into my broom and took off and joined two other boys who were going for chaser.

"we all here?" A girl asked. "Good. My name's Angela Johnson and I am one of the chaser. Now, this ball is called the Quaffle. This is the ball that we need to the scores goals. We, as the chasers, must get the quaffle threw these three hoops." She said as she pointed toward three long poles at the end of the pitch.

"The middle one is worth ten points. The two on the side is worth five points. So we settled?" Angela asked. The three of us nodded.

"Ok, let me get your names." She said.

"Matthew Stuart." A boy said. Sixth year.

"Emily Kelly." A fifth year girl said.

"Sophie Lestrange." I said which cause gasps from two of them.

"Nice to meet you all." She said. "Now, this will be done by an points system. The person with the most points will be selected." She took off for the hoops and we follow her. I saw Hermione sit in the stands next to Ron and she gave me an glare. I'm going to know about this.

"Ready? Let's go." She said and she took off for the post on the right-hand side of the pitch. I immediately followed by the other wannabe chasers and Angela stopped halfway, allowing us to catch up.

"What we're going to do is that I'm going to past you the Quaffle and you are going to shoot for the hoops." She said and took off, stopping about quarter-way. "Stuart, You go first." He took off, received the pass from her and took a shot the posts. Boy, it was ugly, it didn't look like going in.

"Ok, bad luck, Stuart." She said. "Kelly, you're next." She took off as Stuart re-joined me. Kelly took a shot and she just got five points.

"Not Bad, Kelly. Lestrange." She called me out and I took off, I received the pass from Johnson and I had the shot. Nailed it, through the middle hoop.

"Well done, Lestrange." She said to me. We kept going and going. Stuart scored twenty points (One ten and two fives), Kelly scored thirty points (Two tens and two fives) and I got forty-five points (Four tens and one five). I continued to get cheers from Ron and Hermione. I'm doing my chances no harm.

"Alright, let's amp up the difficultly." She said and the keeper, who was Wood, appeared right in front of us. "Let's see if you with an keeper trying to stop you." Ok, here we go. Stuart went first and Wood repelled him, same with Kelly. Me, I took off towards him, lofted the ball over his head, quickly gathered the ball back in and score an goal. I did it again and again. An hour later, the try-outs were over. I landed with the rest of the team and other people trying out. I was pooped. I was dead tired. They started calling out, one keeper, one defender, one beater and it was time.

"Now chasers. Angela." Wood said to bed.

"Well, the three of you went well but only one stood out very well." Angela said and then handed out a jersey out to me.

"Welcome to the team, Sophie." She said. YES! I did it. I'm on the team. Harry raced over to me and gave me an hug.

"Well done." He said but realise what he was doing and let go. We were both blushing like hell. "You made it.

"Yeah, that's good." I said to him.

"Alright, now we have our new team. Now... What? Oh, I don't believe it." Wood said. I turned around and the Slytherin team show up. What the hell they were doing here.

"What are you doing here, Flint?" Oliver asked him. Flint was skinny, he had black hair and his face was ugly.

"Quidditch Practice." Flint answered. We were join by Ron and Hermione. She gave me the worst death stare. I gripped my broom tightly, ready for the backlash from her.

"That's funny." Wood said. "I remember booking the Quidditch pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy Wood, I've got a note." Flint said and gave an piece of Parchment and Wood grabbed it, opened it and started to read.

"I, Professor Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch, owing the need to train their new seeker." Wood said. "You got a new seeker, Who? He asked. And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all his pale, pointed face. My eyes widened with shock, It was my cousin, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, clearly he is as shocked as me.

That's right, and that's all that's new this year." He sais and they shoved all their brooms in front of them. They looked brand new.

"Those are Nimbus two-thousand and ones." Ron exclaimed. "Where did you get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint answered. That would be right.

"You see, Wealsey. Unlike some, my father can afford the best." He said.

"Al least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione spoke up. Oh, snap. Back that up, Cousin.

"No one ask your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy spat at her which causes gasps from everyone. Hermione looked ready to cry. She looked disturbed by the remark.

"How dare you called my friend that name, Malfoy! You apologise to her, right now!" I shouted at him.

"What are you going to do about it, Blood-Traitor?" Oh, I'll show you. I started to pull my wand out of my uniform, getting ready to hex him but Ron beat me to it.

"You pay for that one, Malfoy." Ron said, pulling his wand out. "Eat slugs." He shouted but his wand backfired, hitting him and throwing him to the ground. We all, expect the Slytherins, raced over to him.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked him. He didn't look so well.

"Say something." I said to him. Then he started throwing up slugs. Oh god, forget that I ask that, then a flash, Colin.

"Wow, can you turned him around Harry?" He asked.

"No, Colin. Get out of the way." Harry said as me and him pulled Ron up from the ground. "Let's take him to Hagrid's. He'll know what to do." He said and then we raced into the grounds, towards the edge of the forest. Hagrid's hut came into view as we carried Ron around.

"Nearly there, Ron." Hermione said. "You'll be all right... almost there." We were within of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid, it was Gulderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.

"Quick, behind here!" Harry hissed, Dragging Ron behind a bush with me following him. Hermione stood there, staring at him. I grabbed her and pulled her behind the bush, putting a hand on her mouth to stop a sound coming out because she landed on top of me.

"It's a simple matter if you know what's your doing." Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am. I'm surprised you haven't already got one. I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, goodbye." And he strode away towards the castle. I pushed Hermione of me and looked at her, annoyed that she would've given us away to that stuck-up teacher. We waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then pulled Ron out and I knocked on Hagrid's door urgently. Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who we were.

"Been wondering when you lot were coming to see me – come in, come in – thought you might have been Professor Lockhart back again." Hagrid said. Harry and Hermione supported Ron inside, I entered last and we went straight over the threshold, into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in another. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron' slug problem which Harry hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair. "What's wrong with Ron?" He asked.

"A curse backfired." Harry said. "He's now spewing slugs."

"Oh dear, well, this calls for specialist treatment." Hagrid said cheerfully, plonking a large copper basin in front of Ron. "Nothing to do expect wait for it to stop, I'm afraid." He said as Ron barfed up another slug.

"Better out than in. Who was Ron trying to curse, anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy." Harry said. "He called Hermione a... well I don't know exactly know it is." He added. Hermione stood up and walk over to the fireplace, looking distort. I was worried about her, damn it Malfoy. I'm going to get you for this.

"He called me a Mudblood." Hermione said. There was a grasp from Hagrid.

"He did not." He said.

"What's a Mudblood?" Harry asked.

"It means dirty blood." Hermione stated. "Mudblood is a really foul name for someone that is muggleborn, someone with non-magical parents, someone like me. It's not something you hear in civilized conversion." Hermione said with tears building up in her eyes. I stood up from my seat and walked over to her and held her hand. She looked up at me and she rested her head on my shoulder, crying.

"That's okay. Let it all out." I said to her, pulling her into an hug, resting her head into the crook of my neck

"You see, Harry." Hagrid said. "There's some families, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better than everyone because they are pure-blood."

"That's Horrible." Harry said. Then Ron barfed out another slug, causing us to have an look at him.

"It's Disgusting." Ron said.

"And it's Codswallop to boot. Dirty blood. Why there is a wizard alive today who isn't half-blood or less." Hagrid said. "More to the point, they yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do." He said with made Hermione blush.

"Come here." He gestured her over to him. I let go of her, she walked over and he took her hand.

"Don't you think about it. Don't you think on it for one minute." He said to her. It made Hermione smile. Hagrid always had a heart of gold. I can see Hermione now didn't care about what Malfoy said. Then Ron dropped the bucket holding the slugs onto the floor.

"Watch it!" He roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins. She came back to me, looking a little better.

"Earlier, were you upset at me because I left you alone with Manuel?" I asked her.

"Not really." Hermione answered. "I was worried though, I thought that you were going to get hurt."

"Yeah, but I wasn't hurt." I said to her. "I made the team."

"Well done." She said, smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said.

"If you abandon me again, I will stop helping you with your work." She said to me.

"What sort of threat was that?" I said to her as I laughed at her. She started to laugh back.

"What's funny?" Harry asked, still attending to Ron. He was still spewing slugs.

"Oh, nothing much." I answered.

"You tried out for the Quidditch team, Sophie?" Hagrid asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well? How did you go?" He asked

"I made the team." I answered him.

"Come here." He said as he shot up and pulled me into an massive hug. "Well done." He said. Okay, starting to squeeze the life out of me.

"T-thanks, Hagrid." I squealed out. "Can you..."

"OH, sorry, Sophie." He apologised to me.

"Don't worry." I said as I tried to regain what's left of my breath.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. Now updates will probably be weekly, depending on how much time I have every day. Hope you enjoy it. The Quidditch scene doesn't look perfect but I hope that's alright for you guys. Next time, Sophie confronts Draco, hangs out with Neville and Hermione, and the writing on the wall. Blaise Zanbini will make his first appearance in this story as well as, possibly, Pansy Parkinson. Next chapter will start on the weekend. Any mistakes I 'll fix it up tomorrow, or when I can be bothered. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Author's Note – Hey guys, Kizzard245 here. Sorry about keeping you waiting, I have been working as of late. So I haven't been able to dedicate a full day to getting this done. First of all, I read the book and I realized that the death day birthday party comes before the writing on the wall. So what I'm going to do the death day first before I do the writing on the wall. Also, I'm working on another story, well it's in a draft stage at the moment, so keeps your eyes and ears open for that one. As before, I don't own Harry Potter or I'll be the richest guy on the planet. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time: Sophie tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and good news, she made it. But the celebrations were short-lived because Slytherin came down, introducing their new seeker, Draco. He then called Hermione a Mudblood, and Ron pay the price by spewing slugs. Yeah, things aren't looking up for the foursome trio.**

I left Hagrid's hut to have a little chat with Draco. Harry and Hermione stuck around until Ron decides to stop throwing up slugs. I mean, it's funny but he wouldn't be throwing up slugs if it wasn't for Draco calling her a Mudblood, oh I can't wait to get my hands on him. Oh, speaking of that dickhead, there he is with his friends, gloating away like he was the best thing that has ever happened to him. I stormed right up to him and he seem to take notice of me.

"Hey Sophie, I was wondering when the blood..." Draco started but I grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"You have a lot of balls to call my best friend that!" I said to him, my anger was near boiling point.

"Oh, the blood-traitor has some nerve on her after all. Look at that, holding up her own cousin." He just sneered at me.

"What are you going to do? Cry to your father? Ask you to come rescue you from the big, bad girl?" I teased him. He was just as annoyed as me.

"How dare you talk about my father!" Draco said. "My father will hear about this!"

"Your father is just on the school committee. Nothing more." I growled through my teeth.

"But has friends in high places." Draco responded. "You better be careful, He might make your next day ay Hogwarts, your last." I had enough of this douche. I threw him onto the ground and he made a thud when Blaise Zanbini shows up with some mysterious girl. She had short hair and pig like nose. Oh, someone got the bad genes in the family.

"Oh dear Draco. This girl is not someone to be messing with." Blaise said.

"Oh whatever Zanbini." I sneered. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Pansy Parkinson, pureblood and you're Sophie Lestrange. Daughter of two of the most deadliest supporters of You-Know-Who." Pansy said to me.

"Yeah, that's a title I'm ashamed of." I said.

"Why? Your parents are legends in the eyes of pureblood supremacy. We are slowing being replaced by muggles. That's why we pure must stick together." She continues.

"Do you really believe that? Geez, our kind is dumber then I thought." I joked.

"Yeah, don't get comfortable with those Gryffindors." Blaise said. "One day, they will see you for what you are and you will be begging to come to us." Then they picked up Draco up from the ground and they started to walk off.

"You haven't heard the last of this." Draco said before he disappeared down the corridor.

"Blah, Blah, Blah..." I shouted out. I stood there then a growl from my stomach made me realise that I haven't eaten in a while so I took off for the great hall. When I arrived, I saw that all of the students were stuck into dinner so I took off and I saw my friends sitting around mid-table. I took a seat next to Harry and then started eating the first thing near my table.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Having a chat with a good friend." I responded.

"You had a chat with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Be careful." Ron exclaimed. "His father is in the ministry, he's holds a lot of power."

"That foul git?" I said. "He's too scared. How's your spewing slug thing going?"

"It's alright now but I wish it was Malfoy." Ron said.

"Same Here." I answered.

"Hello there." We looked up and we seen Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said.

"How are you four this evening?" She asked.

"Good." I said. "Looking for someone?"

"Yes. I'm here for Mr Potter and Mr Wealsey." She said as she looked at the boys. "You two will have your detentions tonight."

"What are we doing, Professor?" Ron said nervously.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr Filch." McGonagall said. "And no magic Wealsey, with good old fashion elbow grease." Ron gulped nervously. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was easily loathed by every student in the school, me included. "And you Mister Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail."

"Oh no – can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" Said Harry desperately.

"Certainly not." She said, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested Particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you." She then walked back to the teacher's table. Harry and Ron both at each other dejected. Both of then felt like they had the worst deal.

"Filch will have me there all night." Said Ron heavily. "No magic! There must be hundred cups in that room. I'm no good with Muggle cleaning."

"I'll swap with you any time." Said Harry Hollowly. "I had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail... he'll be a nightmare." Both boys decided to leave the table to go to their respective detentions.

"Suckers." I said.

"Well, this happens when you decide to break school rules." Hermione said.

"Hang on, what about last year?" I said. "We've broken rules that could've got us expelled."

"True." Hermione said. "But that doesn't change what they done."

"Sure Hermione." I said to her. We left the great hall and went straight for the common room. I felt tired after that trial so I decided to write to my Auntie. I grabbed some parchment and a quill.

 **Dear Auntie**

 **Enjoying yourself? Doesn't matter I have some good news. I made the team. Yeah, He like so much, the way I played, he said it will bring fresh ideas to the team. Anyway, I really miss you guys and I want to let you know I love you so much. Want to hear from you.**

 **Love, Sophie.**

I folded the letter and gave it to Minnie who knew straight away where to go. I opened the window and she flew straight out. I smile at that. October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. I know Madam Promfrey was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students, me included. Her Peppreup Potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterwards. I heard rumours that Ginny was bullied into taking some by Percy, mind you, her head looked like it was on fire. Raindrops, the size of bullets, thundered down on the castle windows for days on end. I enjoy sitting by the fire on days like these but Oliver Wood then decided that we should train. Despite protests, we had no choice. After an hour of training on Saturday afternoon, me and Harry returned to Gryffindor tower covered in mud and drenched from head to toe. It's wasn't a good session. Fred and George, who had been spying on the Slytherin team, had seen for themselves the speed of the Nimbus two thousand and ones. They reported that the Slytherin team were no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting the air like jump-jets. As we walked back towards the common room, we bumped into the ghost of Gryffindor tower, Nearly Headless Nick, who seem to be preoccupied with the wall.

"Hello." Harry said to him.

"Hello, you two." Nick said smiling at us. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. "You two, young whippersnappers look troubled."

"So you do." I said.

"Ah, a matter of no importance. It's not as though I really wanted to join, thought I apply, but apparently I don't 'fulfil requirements.' But you would think, wouldn't you that getting hit forty-five in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh – yes." Harry said, which he obviously was suppose to agree. We were then disturbed by the sounds of an meow of an cat. Oh no, Mrs Norris. If she's around, then Mr Filch won't be too far behind.

"You two better get out of here." Nick said. "Filch isn't in a good mood. He's got flu and some third-years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five, he's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you two dripping mud all over the place."

"Right." I said. Me and Harry tired to get away but it was too late. Out came Argus Filch and boy, he wasn't in a good mood, alright.

"FILTH!" Filch shouted. "Mess and muck everywhere. I had enough of it, I tell you. Follow me, Potter and Lestrange." Oh dear, we are both done for. We had to follow Filch downstairs to his office. I have never been inside his office but it was a place most students would avoid. Filch's office was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls, from their labels, I wondered if they contained details of every student that he punished. I saw Filch grabbed a Piece of Parchment and a quill.

"Name, Harry Potter and Sophie Lestrange." He said furiously. "Crime..."

" It was only a bit of mud." Harry said.

"It's only a bit of mud to you two, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing." He shouted. "Crime... befouling the castle... suggested sentence..." Oh are you kidding? Over a bit of mud? Then all of a sudden we heard this massive BANG come from the ceiling. "PEEVES! I'LL HAVE YOU THIS TIME, I'LL HAVE YOU!" He then stormed right out of the office, leaving me and Harry all alone. Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress.

"So do we wait here or what?" I asked Harry.

"We got no choice." Harry said. We both sat down into two moth-eaten chairs next to the desk. We noticed a large, glossy, purple envelope wit silver lettering on the front.

"Should we?" I asked.

"Why not." He said so I pick it up and we both started to read:

 **Kwikspell: A Correspondence Course in Beginners magic**

 **Feel out of step in the world of Modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wandwork? There is an answer! Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method!**

 **Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes: I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikspell castle, I am the centre of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution.**

 **Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says: My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course I succeeded in turning her into a yak! Thank you Kwikspell!**

What is this? Some kind of beginners course for magic but I'm pretty sure that Mr Filch can't do magic then we heard footsteps, Filch. Harry quickly stuffed the letter back inti the envelope and threw it back onto the table when he came back inside the office. His eyes landed on us and then to the Kwikspell envelope. His pasty face went red. We're done for. He hobbled across to his desk, snatched up the letter and threw it into the drawer.

"Have you – Did you read-?" He spluttered.

"No." Harry lied while I kept looking up at the ceiling.

"If I thought you'd read my private... not that it's mine... for a friend... be that as it may... however..." He added. Oh dear, he's pissed. Me and Harry ain't getting out of this alive. "Very well... go... and don't breathe a word... not that... however, if you didn't read... go now, I have to write up Peeve's Report... go..." We were amazed as we bolted out of his office and up the stairs. We escaped without punishment, that's a school record.

"Harry, Sophie, did it work?" Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, I can see the wreckage of a large black and gold cabinet which appeared to have been dropped from a great height. "I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office. Thought it might distract him-"

"Was that you?" I asked him. "Yeah, it worked, we didn't even get detention. Thanks Nick!"

"No problem." He said. He was still holding his rejection letter.

"I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt." Harry said.

"But there is something you could do for me. Nick said. "Harry, Sophie – would I be asking too much – but no, you wouldn't want-"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth Deathday." Nick said.

"Oh." Harry said "Right."

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming form all over the county. It would be such an honour if you two would attend. Mr Wealsey and Miss Granger would most welcome too, of course – but I dare say you'd rather go to the school feast?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." I said. We are going to the..."

"No!" Harry said, cutting me off. "We'll come."

"What?" I said confused.

"My dear boy! Harry Potter, at my Deathday party!" Nick said, looking excited. "And you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very freighting and impressive you find me?"

"Of – of course." Harry said. Nearly Headless Nick beamed at him before disappearing into the wall. Harry turns his head to me and he saw my eyes. I was annoyed. "What?"

"What have you gotten us into?" I asked him.

...

"A Deathday party?" Hermione said keenly. Me and Harry finally got back to the common room and got changed into something a bit more dry an re-joined our friends. Harry then told them what Nick has invited us to. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those – it'll be fascinating."

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" Ron said, who was halfway through his potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds pretty depressing to me."

"Ghosts?" I said. "Come on Ron, live a little."

"I can't. I got this to hand in." Ron said, pointing to his work.

"It's a miracle." I exclaimed. "I have never see you work before." That earned me a couple of snickers from Hermione and Harry while Ron's face went beet red. Got ya, mate.

"She's got you again, mate." Harry said.

"Haven't noticed." Ron said. I looked outside and the rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or in the case of Fred and George Wealsey, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster Firework to a Salamander. Fred had 'recused' the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and now it was now smouldering gently on a table surround by a knot of curious people. Harry was going to tell Ron and Hermione about Filch and Kwikspell course when the Salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room. The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the Salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, I've completely forgotten about what happened earlier.

 **...**

"Come on, Sophie." Hermione said to me.

"But Hermione, the food." I said. It was Halloween and that means the night of the feast. The Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns that were large enough for three men to sit in and there were rumours that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment. Unfortunately, it is also Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday day party and we promise to go to it.

"We made a promise that we will go to the party." She added.

"Harry made a promise, not me." I said.

"Come on, Sophie." Hermione whined, tugging on my sleeve. "We will come back later."

"Damn it, alright." I said. "Let's go find the boy-who-lived and his sidekick." But we didn't have to look far, here come the boys. Harry's face shows that he too was regretting this decision. Oh the food was so tempting. We walk past the great hall and into the dungeons.

"This was your idea..." I growled at Harry as I pointed at him. The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles too, though the effect was far from cheerful, these were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over our own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step we took then we hear this alarming sound that was like a thousand fingernails scrapping an enormous chalkboard.

"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered.

"Hope not." I whispered back. We turn a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends." Nick said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome, so pleased you can come." He swept off his plumed hat and bowed us inside. It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight blue with a thousand more black candles.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested.

"T-That's sounds l-like a g-good I-idea." I said. God, I am freezing.

"Careful not to walk through anyone." Ron said nervously and we set off around the edge of the dance floor. We passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his head.

"Oh no." Hermione said, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?" Harry asked as we backtracked quickly.

"She's haunts the girl's bathroom on the first floor." Hermione said.

"She haunts a toilet?" Ron asked.

"And when you were planning on telling me that?" I askes as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Yes. It's been out of order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it, it's awful trying to go to the loo with her wailing at you." She added.

"Look, food!" Ron said.

"Food?" I asked. "Lead the way." On the other side of the dungeons was a long table, also covered in black velvet. We approached it eagerly, but next moment had stopped in our tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mould and, in pride of place, an enormous grey cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words,

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington died 31st October, 1492

"Ron, your taste in food isn't exactly like mine." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I like to eat food that isn't burned or off." I answered. Then a portly ghost, approached the table, crouched low and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked him.

"Almost." The ghost said sadly as he drifted away.

"I expect it they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavour." Hermione said knowledgeably as she pinch her and lean forward to look at the putrid haggis.

"Can we Move? I feel sick." Ron said. We had barely turned around when a little man swopped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in mid-air before them.

"Hello, Peeves." Harry said cautiously. Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow-tie and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.

"Nibbles?" He asked sweetly, offering a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks. We're fine." I said.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle." Peeves said, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle. OY! MYRTLE!" He shouted.

"Oh no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset." Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her – Hello, Myrtle." The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face I have ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles. God, she wasn't good looking. Wait, good looking? Really?

"What?" She said sulkily.

"How are you?" Hermione asked in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."

"Miss Granger was just talking about you-" Peeves said shyly in Myrtle's ear.

"Just saying – saying – how nice you look tonight." Hermione said while she glared at Peeves. Myrtle just eyed all of us suspiciously.

"You're making fun of me." She said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No – honestly - didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" Hermione, slapping the three of us at the back of our heads.

"Oh yeah." Harry said.

"She did." Ron said.

"Best looking person in the room." I said.

"Don't lie to me." Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "Do you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You miss out spotty." Peeves hissed in her ear. Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with mouldy peanuts, yelling, "Spotty! Spotty!"

"Oh, dear." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh That's why they call her Moaning Myrtle." I said. Again, I earn death-stares from my friends. Lucky for me, Nearly Headless Nick started drifting through the crowd over to us.

"Enjoy yourselves?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." We lied.

"Not a bad turnout." Nick said proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent... it's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the Orchestra." The Orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded. "Oh here we go." He said bitterly. Through the dungeons wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by headless horseman. The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging, a large ghost at the front, whose bearded head was under his arm, blowing the horn, leapt down, lifted his head high into air so he can see over the crowd and strode over Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" He roared. "How are ya? Head still hanging in there?" He gave a heartily guffaw and clapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Welcome, Patrick." Nick said stiffly.

"Live'uns." Sir Patrick said when he saw and he gave a huge, fake jump of astonishment and his head fell off again. The crowd roared into laughter.

"Very amusing." Nick said darkly. Then Nick went to the front of the room and started to say his speech, well, tried to. The headless horsemen continued to lob each other's heads off which made the crowd into laughter. Eventually, I was stating to get hungry and I felt like we have overstayed our welcome.

"I'll think we should go." Ron suggested.

"Good idea." I said and then we snuck out and we were soon hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.

"I hope there's pudding left over." Ron said.

"I hope so." I said then I look back to see Harry has completely stopped. He was looking around like he's gone mad. "Harry? Harry, are you alright?" I asked him but he put his hand up to silence me.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Ron said as he and Hermione join us.

"That voice." Harry added.

"Voice? What Voice?" Hermione said, getting worried.

"I first heard in Lockhart's office then just..." He said but he stopped as he look up to the ceiling. "It's moving. I think it's going to kill." Then, all of a sudden, he started running in the direction of the hall.

"Kill?" Ron asked.

"Harry, wait!" I shouted at him.

"Not so fast." Hermione said as we bolted after him. He had us twisting and turning all around the castle, even running past the great hall where all the yummy food was. Eventually, we arrived on the first floor when Harry turned right towards the first girl's bathroom and he looked to the ground as we caught up with him. Then I looked down and saw something small quickly running up the wall and threw the windows.

"Spiders?" I asked.

"Strange." Harry said. "I've never see spiders do that before."

"I don't like spiders." Ron said.

"You're mentioning this now?" I said as he put his head down. I should ask the twins about this. "What's that?" He then asked. Something was shining on the wall ahead. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

 **The chamber of secrets has been opened, Enemies of the heir, beware.**

"It's written in blood." Hermione said. She gasped as fear enters me. Enemies of the heir? Who's the enemy?

"Oh no." Harry said. I heard a gasp from Hermione as I look in Harry's direction. Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a broad, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, we didn't move.

"It's Filch's cat." Harry said. "It's Mrs Norris."

"Let's get out of here." Ron said

"Shouldn't we try and help..." Harry begin awkwardly.

"Trust me." Ron said. "We don't want to be found here." But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, I think the feast was over. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people, next moment, student were crashing into the passage from both ends. The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. The four of us stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students, pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?" Draco shouted through the quiet. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Right, he's asking for it but then I was pulled back by Ron.

"What's going on here?" Argus Filch said as he came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs Norris and fall back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris?" He shrieked. Then his popping eyes fell on Harry. "You!" He screeched. "You! You murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you!"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. His eyes widened when he saw the writing. "Everybody will proceed to their dormitories immediately." He ordered. Great idea, Dumbledore! "Everybody expect, you four." He motioned to me, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Not a great idea, Dumbledore. We all looked at each other, feeling a bit worried about all this. "She's not dead, Argus, but she's has been Petrified."

"Ha, so unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter-curse that could've spared her." Lockhart boasted as he stood next to the cat. The teachers looked at him like he has two heads.

"But how she was petrified, I can not say." Dumbledore added.

"Ask him, it's him, he done it. You saw him what you wrote on the wall." Argus Filch said, accusing Harry of committing the crime.

"It's not true, I swear." Harry said. "I've never touched Mrs Norris."

"Rubbish!" Filch spat.

"If I might, Headmaster." Snape then Injected into this conversation. "Perhaps, Mr Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Wait a moment, Snape defending us? What has the world come to? "However..." He added. Well, that didn't last long. "The Circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't remember seeing Mr Potter or his friends at dinner."

"We were at a death day party, for Nearly Headless Nick." I quickly blurted out. "Go talk to him, he'll vouch for us."

"We left the party." Hermione said. "We were heading back to the Great Hall when Harry said..." She looked at Harry as she tried to finish her Sentence but the words weren't coming out.

"Yes, Ms Granger?" Snape asked her.

"When I said I wasn't hungry." Harry said. "We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs Norris." Snape raised his eyebrow before he turned his back on us.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"My cat has been Petrified." Filch said. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus." Dumbledore calmly said. "As I understand it, Miss Sprout has an very healthy growth of Mandrake, and when they have matured, a portion will be Made which will revive Mrs Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommended caution to all." We all look at each other. We were dismissed and we got off the first floor and into the grand staircase, heading back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Strange?" Harry asked. Hermione turned around to face us.

"You hear this voice. A voice that only you can hear, and then Mrs Norris turns up petrified. It's just strange." Hermione said.

"You think I should've told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?" Harry asked.

"Are you mad?!" Ron shouted.

"No Harry." Hermione said. "Even in the wizardry world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." She then turned around and continue walking up the stairs.

"She's right, you know." One of the paintings said to us. I just narrow my eyes at him and then continue on. We finally reached the common room and I was feeling pretty tired. The clock chimes in the common room.

"Midnight." I said. "Look, we should go to bed and think about this shit in the morning." We all waved each other off and we took off for our bedroom. Me and Hermione had to quietly sneak in to avoid waking the other girls. I quickly put my Pyjamas on and quickly snuck into bed.

"Sophie?" I shot back up because Hermione was sitting there, looking down onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Enemies of the heir, what does that means?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "I feel like we all will have a part to play in this."

"I'm scared." Hermione said.

"I am too, but I'll make sure, that nothing will happen to you." I said to her. She practically wrapped her arms around me and hugged the life out of me.

"You don't have to." She whispered to me.

"You're my friend." I said. "Until we work out what's this 'Chamber of Secrets' is, I'll have to keep my eye on you."

"Okay." She said as she let go of me. "Good Night, Sophie."

"Good night, Hermione." I said as I fell into my bed and fell asleep.

 **(Author's Note – Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I was originally going to release this on Friday but I ran out of credit so I had to wait a week before I can post this chapter. Also, I want to thank you guys for an thousand views. You lot have been awesome, taking time to read my story. Okay back to business. Next chapter won't be as long as this one as it will probably be more movie-based. Next update will next week. Like and review if you have any questions. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Author's Note - Hey guys, I really want to really want to start writing the thrid book because I got so many ideas that can make that story perfect. But first let's finish this story. like I said last time, this chapter will be shorter but I'll try to make it interesting than the last one. I'm still trying to make it good. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last Time: The party was boring for the Foursome Trio. Harry, Ron, Hermione amd Sophie didn't enjoy themselves as they wouldn't like. Then to make matters worse, something called the Chamber of Sercets has been opened with Mr Norris turning up Petrified. This year has taken a turn for the worst.**

It has been a few days since the attack on Mrs Norris and it's the only thing that the school can talk about. Mr Filch has been seen pacing the spot where she was attacked, keeping it fresh in everyone's mind. When Mr Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was sulking red-eyed through the corriders, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in dentention for things like breathing loudly or looking happy. Ginny seemed very disturbed by Mrs Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great-cat-lover.

"But you hadn't really got to know Mrs Norris." Ron said bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't doesn't happen very often at Hogwarts." Ron assured her. "They'll catch the nutter who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking-" Ron added hastily, as Ginny blanched.

"Smooth, Ron." I said as I grabbed Ginny and took her outside the common room. She was shaking as hell. "Even though Ron said it in the most idiotic way, he does have a point. Whoever did this will be caught." I said to her.

"But what if they can't catch him? Will they be more attacks? Like Mrs Norrs?" Ginny asked.

"I hope not." I answered. "Even though I never knew her, She didn't deserve that."

"I'm scared for all the muggles-borns." She said.

"I'm scared too, but trust me as I say this. Whoever's doing this, they won't get away with this." I said. The attack had also had an effect on my best friend, Hermione. It was quite usual for her to spend a lot of reading but she was now doing almost nothing else. We couldn't get much of an response from her when me, Harry and Ron asked what she was up to. In potions, poor Harry was held back by Snape and was made to scrape tubeworns off the desk. I waited for him outside the classroom and he came out.

"Any reason why he decided to keep you back?" I asked.

"To clean the desks." He answered as we quickly bolted to the great hall.

"That's unfair." I said. "You did nothing this time."

"It's Snape." He added. "Everything I do is punishable in his eyes." After a hurried lunch, we went upstairs to meet Ron in the library and we saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming towards him. I had just opened my mouth to say hello but when Justin caught sight of Harry, turned abruptly and sped off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"I have no idea." He answered. We found Ron at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three-foot long composition on 'The Medievil Assembly of European Wizards.'

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short..." Ron said furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny."

"Where is she?" Harry asked while grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.

"Somewhere over there," Ron said, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the entire library before Christmas." Ron then glanced down at my opened parchment. "When did you finish it?" He asked.

"Last Night." I answered.

"Can I copy off you?" He asked me.

"No you can't." I said.

"Oh, come on. I only need two more inches." He begged.

"Well, maybe if you stop leaving it until the last minute, you will not need to copy off someone else." I retorted at him. Harry then told Ron about Justin-Finch-Fletchley running away from him.

"Dunno why you care, I thought he was a bit of an idiot." Ron said, Scribbling away making his writing as large as possible. "All that rubbish about Lockhart being so great-" Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to us.

"All the copies of 'Hogwarts, a History' have been taken." She said, taking a seat next to me. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I haven't left my copy at home but I couldn't fit it in my trunk will all the Lockhart books."

"Oh, now you're saying his books are bad?" I asked her.

"NO!" She answered me. Well, more like shouted back at me.

"Why do you want it, anyway?" Harry asked her.

"The same reason everyone's else wants it, to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets." She said.

"What's that?" Harry said quickly

"That's just it, I can't remember." She asnwered, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else-"

"Hermione, let me read your composition." Ron said desperately, checking his watch.

"No, I won't." Hermione said, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it."

"I only need another two inches, go on..." The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering. History of Magic was the dullest on our timetable. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and th most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shrivelled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in a armchair in front of the staff-room fire, his routine had not varied in the sightest since. Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming around long enough to copy down a name or a date, then falling asleep again. The bell went again and we walk out of that class.

"That was a good sleep." I said, yawning. "What's next?"

"Transfiguration." Hermione said. Oh great. We walked down to the classroom and continue to take our usual seats. When the whole class was seated, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"May I have your attention, please?" She said. "Now today, we will be learning how to turn animal into Water Goblets. Like so." She then waved her wand three times and said "Vera Verto." The bird then turned into a goblet. Cool, looking foward to it. Minmie looked at me very scared at me. Oh no, you're not getting out of this one.

"Ahh, Mr Weasley." McGonagall said as she walked up to his desk. "Give it a try. One, Two, Three, Vera Verto." Ron cleared his voice, wave his wand three times and said.

"Vera Verto." Sparks flew out of his wand and his rat turned into a furry version of a water goblet, with a tail. Everyonw giggleed as he pick it up.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr Wealsey." She said as Hermione put her hand up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you can tell us, about the chamber of secrets?" Hermione asked. McGonagall looked around the classroom and saw a lot of concern faces from the entire class. It was the only thing people can talk about.

"Very Well." She said, adjusting her glasses. "Well, you all know that Hogwarts was found by four of the greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now, they have built this caatle together. Three of the founders lived harmoniously, one did not."

"Three guesses who." Ron said.

"Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective of the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magic should be kept in all magical families, in other pure-bloods." McGonagall said. Me and Hermione looked at each other with a little of concern. "Unable to convince the other, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Salazar Slytherin built an hidden chamber in the castle. Though shortly before departing, he sealed it so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge of all who were unworthy to syudy magic.

"Muggleborns." Hermione added.

"Naturally, the school has been scearched many times." She added. "No such chamber has been found."

"Professor, what does legend tell us, lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked again.

"It is said that it is something that only the heir can control." McGonagall said. "It is said to be the home of an monster." The entire class went silent. Hermione's face went from concern to scared while me and Ron looked back at Malfoy and he was smirking at us. I quenched my fist at him, readying to attack him. We raced out of the classroom after it was finished and we were flying down the corridor.

"Is it true?" Ron asked. "Do you think there is really is an chamber of secrets?"

"Yes, can't you tell?" I said.

"McGonagall's worried. All the teacners are." Hermione said.

"If there is really is an chamber of secrets and it's really has been opened..." Harry said.

"Then the heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts." Hermione finished for him. "Question is, who is it?" She asked.

"Let's think," Ron said in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns were scum?" He asked as Malfoy walked past.

"If you're talking about Malfoy-" Hermione half-shouted.

"Of course, you heard him." Ron said. "You'll be next, Mudbloods."

"I've heard him, but Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione said sceptically.

"Maybe Ron's right, Hermione." I said.

"Look at his family, the whole of them have been in Slytherin, he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough." Harry said.

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries." Ron said. "Handing it down, father to son..."

"Well, I suppose it's possible." Hermione said cautiously.

"But how do we prove it?" I said.

"There might be a way," Hermione said, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "Of course, it will be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect."

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" Ron said.

"All right." Hermione said coldly. "What we need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realising it's us."

"But that's impossible." Harry said, as Me and Ron laughed.

"No, it's not.' Hermione said. "All we need is some Polyjuice Potion."

"What's that?" Harry and Ron said together.

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago-" Hermione started.

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" I muttered.

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it!" Hermione said. "We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, ioif only we could hear him now."

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," Ron said frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins for ever?"

"It wears off after a while," Hermione said, waving her hand impatiently, "but getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the Library." Oh shit. There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: yoy needed a signed note of permission from a teacher.

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," Ron saif, if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think," Hermione said. "That if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance..."

"Oh come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," Ron said. "They'd have to be really thick."

"No, Ron." I said with a smile on his face. "There is one..."

 **(Author's Note - Done and done. Alright, I have finished the chapter in book tense. I'm going to try not to stray too far into the movie because I think it's killing the flow of the story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Next chapter will be the Qudditch match. Any mistakes, please point it out and I'll fix it when I can. Like and review if you have any questions and until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter so I will gladly announce that Sophie Lestrange and the chamber of secrets is back after a two-month hiatus. Originally, the plan was to have one week off and continue the story in a effort to have it finished by early September at the latest, and start on the third book by late September. But I got side-tracked with work and other things and completely forgotten all about it. So now, let's get back into it. Now I hope to have this done by the end of November, if not, midway through December at the latest. As Before I don't own Harry Potter, Enjoy.)**

 **Last time: The Chamber of secrets has been opened. Mr Filch's cat has been Petrified. Students and Teachers are scared. Now, Sophie, Harry, Ron, Hermione want to find out who the Chamber of Secrets. They suspect it's Malfoy, due to his family line being very loyal Slytherins. What does he know? What is he hiding? Who did open the Chamber of Secrets.**

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class, god, I still have Nightmares about that. Instead, re read passages from his books to them, and sometimes re-enacted some of the more dramatic bits. He would usually bring Harry out to the front of the class to help him with these reconstructions. So far, he had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a babbling Curse, a yeti with a hand cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him. I'll definitely say that Harry is not a great actor although he has been given some crap roles. Harry was hauled out to the front of the class during our very next Defence against the dark arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. I'm trying my best to hold a laugh in but you know, that's quite hard.

"Nice loud howl, Harry – exactly – and then; if you believe it, I pounced – like this – slammed him to the floor – thus – with one hand, I managed to hold him down – with my other, I put my wand to his throat – I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm – he let out a piteous moan – go on, Harry – higher than that – good – the fur vanished – the fangs shrank – and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective – and another village will remember me as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks." The bang rang and Lockhart got to his feet. "Homework: compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga werewolf! Singed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!" Me, Ron and Hermione went to the back of the classroom and we waited foe Harry.

"The way it's going, I'll will be passing the final exam for this class flying colours. Compose a poem, great, another reading session tonight." I said.

"You read Lockhart's books?" Ron asked in shock.

"It's either that or you will never hear the end of it from him."

"Oh, come on, guys. It can't be that bad." Hermione said to us.

"Says you." Ron said. Harry then decided to join us the back of the classroom, still embarrassed from recent showing.

"You guys ready?" He asked

"yep." I said. "Hermione, you know what you need to do."

"I don't think I can do it." She said.

"Why?" Harry said.

"I'm worried that I will be..."

"Starstruck?" I asked. "Alright, someone will have to go with her." At this point, both Harry and Ron's eyes looked straight towards me. "No!"

"You are her friend." Harry said.

"I won't go near him. Wait." I bended down to look in my bag for something that might help this situation. "Ha, found it." I pulled out some straws from my bag. "Hermione, your hand please."

"Straws?" Ron asked. "How does that help?"

"Muggles used this as a problem-solving solution." I said as I fixed the straws up in Hermione's hand. "Here we are. Obviously, there are three straws here. We simply just pulled them out, the person with the shortest straw goes with Hermione ." This idea sounded much better in my head. We all, slowly, pulled out one straw out of Hermione's hand and annoying, I got the shortest straw. "Oh crap"

"Come on." Hermione said as she grab my arm and pulled me to the front of the classroom. We approached Lockhart's desk, with the piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand.

"Er–Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to – to get this book out of the Library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece od paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the of the Library, so I need a teacher to sign for it – I'm Sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms..."

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" Said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favourite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh Yes," Said Hermione eagerly. 'So clever, the way you trapped the last one with the tea-strainer..."

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best students in the year a little extra help." Said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill and then scrawled a enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione and she folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "So, with that sorted, ah, Harry, Sophie, can I have a word with you two? No trouble, just a friendly chat."

"Oh god." I mumbled.

"Go. We'll meet you there." Harry said to them. They waved us goodbye as they left the room.

"So, tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season I Believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"Yep" I answered but Lockhart acted like I wasn't there.

"Harry, I hear you're a useful player. I was a seeker, too. I was asked to try for the national Squad, but I preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players..."

"Thanks for the offer, Professor, but I think Harry will be 'just fine'." I said as me and Harry left the room and went off to catch up with Hermione and Ron.

"Out of all the people in this castle, why did he had to choose me?" Harry said out loud.

"Why?" I asked. "Because you are the Boy-Who-Lived. He sees as another way to gain more fame. Once he's finished here, he'll go around telling that he's friends with you."

"I hate him." Said Harry with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You're not the only one. Now, let's go and catch up with Ron and Lockart's girlfriend." I said.

"You do realise that she hates it when you say that?" Harry said as he let out a little laugh.

"Not by the puppy dog eyes she give him along with every other girl in this school" I said as I started making air kisses.

"Why aren't you?" Harry Said.

"Huh?" I asked

"Don't you like him, Lockhart?"

"I've never heard of the bloke. My cousin mentioned before the start of the year and the first time I've met him was at the book signing."

"So you really don't know much about magic, do you?" The question stop me dead in my tracks. Harry looked back at me with concern on his face.

"I've been under the impression that I live the life of a muggle, always being told that your parents died after I was born. Being bullied because I was a freak, an outcast. Only for the big truth to come out." I answered.

"What truth?" He asked.

"My parents are actually in Azkaban. For supporting and serving under the dark lord. I was told this last year by Dumbledore. They were told I was killed in a muggle fire to keep me safe, change my name. So I was being kept as a secret. And a dangerous one at that. My parents don't even think they know that I'm alive." I felt a couple of tears fall down my face. It has been tough without my parents. Even though I'm in a happy place right now, I still wonder what it could have been. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Harry hugged me and I returned the favour.

"So, Voldemort took our parents away from both of us." Harry said. "Yours are in prison and mine are..."

"...Dead." I finished for him.

"Yeah." He said. We continued on our journey to the Library, in complete silence. Coming out like that was something that we both don't do very often. But we did agreed on one thing, Voldemort destroyed our live by taking away the thing that any children would cherish. We reached the Library where Hermione and Ron was waiting for us outside. Finally back together as a group, we entered the Library to collect our mystery book. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.

"Moste Potente Potions?" She repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it." She said breathlessly.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on," Said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough." Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a rather large and mouldy-looking book. Hermione carefully into her bag and we left. Five minutes later, we entered the Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom. Her cries echoed through the room but we ignored her. Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully, and the four of us bent over the damp spotted page. It's clear why it belonged in the restricted section. Some of these potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there was some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a men who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head.

"Here it is!" Hermione said exciting, as she found the page headed 'The Polyjuice Potion'. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. God only knows what that must feel like.

"This is it?" I asked her.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen." Said Hermione, as we continue to scan the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed and knotgrass." Shee murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves. Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn – don't know where we're going to get that... Shredded skin of a Boomslang – that'll be tricky, too – and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me?" Ron said. "What d'you mean, a bit whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it.." But Hermione continues on as though she hasn't heard him.

"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last...'

"A-Add what l-l-last?" I asked. Ron turned, speechless, to Harry, who had another worry.

"D'you realise how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of Boomslang, that's definitely not in the student's cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea..." Hermione then shut the book with a snap.

"Well, if you three are going to chicken out, fine." She said. There were bright pink patches ilon her cheek and her eyes were brighter than usual. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threating Muggle-borns is for worse than brewing up an difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out id it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in..."

"I never though I'd see the day when you'd persuading us to break rules." Said Ron. "All right, we'll do it. But not toenails, OK?"

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" Said Harry, as Hermione looking happier now, opened the book again.

"Well, as the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the pacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days... I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month?" I asked. "We might not have a month."

"Sophie's right." Ron said. "Malfoy could have attacked half of the muggle-borns in the school by then!" But then, oh god, Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously again, and quickly added. "But it's the best paln we've got, so full steam ahead I say."

"This better be bloody worth all the trouble we about to get into." I said. While Hermione was checking to see if the coast was clear for us to leave the bathroom, Ron Muttered something to us.

"It'll be a lot less hassle if one of you can knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow."

"Oh, It will be my pleasure." I said. Well, that's if I can stay on my broom long enough to do it. The big match is in a couple of days and I'm nervous. I don't think that anything can stop me from thinking about this match.

"Sophie?" I snap out of my thoughts by my friend Harry, who is looking at me with concern. "You alright?"

"It's the match. It hasn't left my mind."

"You'll be fine."

"Says you. You're had experience at this. I only know how to fly a broom."

"You score Goals better than anyone else."

"I was lucky."

"look, Sophie, I'll be there. You will be fine."

"Okay Harry. I just hope you are right." No, it won't be alright. I'll will be leaving the pitch on a stretcher. Well, better plan my funeral. Still, It could be worse.

 **(Author's Note: Done and done. I know that the Quidditch match should be here but I have a busy this weekend so what I'll do is that I post this part then finish the rest of the chapter either Sunday or Monday. Also, I'll be putting more interactions with Sophie and the other characters so you can see more of Sophie's personality rather than just throw her in the story at certain moments. So more will be on the way, and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing this. So, until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**(Author's Note – Hello. I hope you guys are ready for a new chapter. Now, this time you will get the Quidditch match this time. Meaning that you will finally see Sophie complete in her first match. Now, in order to build Sophie up, you will see more interactions with Draco, the twins, Neville, Ginny etc. and see more of her personality. I've been guilty of not doing this and that's why people were turned away from the story, there's not much here to keep people interested, so you will start seeing more of this. So, Quidditch match. As always, I don't own Harry Potter or I'll not need to do this. Enjoy!)**_

 **Last Time: They finally get their hands on the book, 'Moste Potente Potions' after a long delay with Lockhart. Even though the chamber of secrets has everyone on edge, there's an even bigger thing on Sophie's mind right now, her first and upcoming Quidditch match.**

The rest of the week felt like a long, pointless drag. The teachers gave us a lot of homework to try to keep our minds off the trouble that was cause this week by the petrify of Filch's cat and the suppose chamber of secrets. I woke up early on Saturday morning because of one thing. Oh no, today's the day. The first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. I'll be facing Draco, oh I look forward to breaking his nose. No, no, don't think that. Focus on your own goal, scoring them. Oh well, here I go. I pulled myself out of my bed and I see, I assume, my Quidditch uniform. It looked old and mouldy, like the clothes I used to wear at the orphanage. I walked into the girl's showers to wash myself and put on the uniform. The boots felt a bit tight, and the gloves look stupid. I walk down the stairs to the dormitory to see an banner with the words, ' **Good luck, Gryffindor**.' At least there will be people to see my disappointment when I make a fool out of myself.

"Sleep well?" I turned and found Oliver Wood behind me with a big smile on his face.

"Not really." I answered. "Thoughts in my head kept me all night."

"But today's the first game. Need you fresh and ready to go cause you are starting."

"What?! I thought Angelina was starting." I said with a grasp.

"Didn't you get the message?" He asked again.

"Nope." I said

"Damn those twins, can't trust them with anything. Angelina dropped out of the squad a week ago because of an injury she picked up in class, Pomfrey said she won't be playing Quidditch this year. you will be taking her starting spot." Wood answered.

"Wha-?" I spoke but Wood Cut me off.

"But that's okay, you can handle it, right?" He said with a smile

"I don't think..."

"Splendid. Now get some food into you." And he walked straight out of the common room. With that, I fainted onto the couch, well, not fainted I started to hyperventilate over this news. Now, I feel like I've been thrown into the fire and expected to perform Miracles.

"You okay?" Ginny? Where did she come from? "I heard all of that."

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. "My first match and I'm starting. I'm already nervous enough as it is."

"Well, It can't be that bad."

"Don't say that." I said, pointing my finger at her.

"It ain't. I know it all too well. Come on, Let's have Breakfast."

"I don't feel hungry." I answered.

"You're eating, whether you like it or not." Then she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the common room.

"Is it usually Hermione pulling me around?" I asked her.

"Not today. Last thing you want is playing a game of Quidditch on an empty stomach." Ginny said as she kept pulling me all the way down the corridor.

"Reason you're saying because, apparently, you play with your brothers." I told her.

"I do play with my brothers. Didn't Ron tell you?"

"Not really." I answered.

"Has he mentioned anything about me?"

"I work out one thing about you." I told her.

"What?"

"Your crush on Harry." Ginny's face went beet red. "So, it's true. You do like him."

"I don't like him like that!" She said.

"You say that but your eyes, they tell a different story." I teased as we enter the great hall. Everyone was buzzing about today's match. But at our table, I saw the whole team sitting there, saying very little. I waved goodbye to Ginny and took my place next to the team. Judging by their facial expressions, they don't think they have a chance in hell of beating Slytherin. Harry sat right next to me and he too, wasn't looking confident.

"Heard you were starting." He whispered to me.

"Yep." I said.

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"Nope." I answered.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one." He said.

"We are going to get our asses kicked, unless you get the snitch."

"Before Malfoy."

"Yeah." I said with a irritated voice. "Malfoy."

"Miss Sophie Lestrange!" A voice shouted into the hall. I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall at the front door. "Would you come with me?" What?! What did I do now? I left my teammates and the hall to the cheers coming from the Slytherin table. I followed her to her office and I stood in front of her desk, with a rather strange looking package on her desk.

"You ready for today's match?" McGonagall asked me

"Y-Yeah. Professor." I sputtered out.

"Relax, Miss Lestrange. You're not in trouble. In fact, I'm here to give you something." She said and pointed at the desk.

"What is it?" I said.

"Open it and see." She said. I approached the broom and with caution, I started to open the package. What I saw shocked me. Was it...

"Is that... the Nimbus two-thousand?" I asked. "But who got it?"

"There's a letter attached with it. I think you'll find your answers there." She said. I saw an envelope and opened it.

" _ **Dear, Sophie.**_

 _ **Hope you are ready for your first match as a Quidditch player. Obviously, you will already see your Nimbus 2001, you can't let your cousin have all the fun. Consider it a late birthday present. Good luck. We're rooting for you.**_

 _ **Love, Andy and Tonks.**_

"It must've cost them a lot of money." I muttered to myself.

"Yes it did." McGonagall said. "Now, you better start heading down to the pitch. The match will be starting soon. Good luck."

"Thanks, Professor." I said and I left the room and went straight down to the field. Unfortunately, I bumped into my rival, my cousin, Draco.

"Malfoy." I said.

"Lestrange." He hit back.

"It's a shame we aren't on the same team but I look forward to seeing your face when we win." I said.

"How are you going to even kept up with us?" He asked. "We have the fastest brooms in this entire school."

"Only because you whined to your father."

"Don't you ever disrespect my father." He said.

"What are you going to do?" I teased. "Report me? You might have to."

"Oh... Do I?" He asked.

"After you called Hermione a mudblood, you owe me one punch to your pretty face."

"You defend them, still? You're disrespecting..."

"My family name, yeah, yeah, honestly, I don't care. If you ever hurt her feelings again, I'll hexed your face off."

"My father will hear about this!"

"Yeah, he will." And I walked off to join my teammates. I arrived at the ground with my nerves starting to get worse. I'm scared now.

"Where did you get that?" Oliver asked as I entered the change rooms.

"A gift from my family." I answered.

"The nimbus 2001?" Harry said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, at least we'll have someone be able to keep up with Slytherin." He said and then he started to speak about 'what I assume' is the pre-match talk.

"Slytherin have better brooms than us." He began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We're trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers..."

"Too true." George Weasley muttered. "I haven't been properly dry since August."

"...and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." With his chest heaving with emotion, he then turned to Harry. "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry." Said Fred, winking at him. As the team walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted us, mainly cheers, because I think Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares.

"On my Whistle... three... two... one" She blew the whistle, It's on.

" _And we are underway here, the first match of the season, Slytherin vs Gryffindor."_ The commentator, Lee Jordan, who was in Gryffindor. I flew up towards the leaden sky in search for the Quaffle. I found it, in the hands of the Slytherins, and they have already scored the first goal. I got thrown the quaffle and I threw it at the post but it rebounded towards the field. I miss.

"Take your time, Sophie." Harry shouted at me. Ten minutes into the match, we were thirty points down an the changes were few and far in-between. I knocked the quaffle out of Flint's hand and I stormed towards the goalposts, I had the Slytherins defenders on my arse but I slotted the goal, right down the middle. The crowd, minus the Slytherins, went into a uproar

" _Gryffindor has its first goal. Sophie Lestrange scores on debut._ " Lee shouted out. Harry flew over to congratulate.

"You did it, Sophie." He said.

"Had any luck finding the Snitch?" I asked.

"No, but it will show up soon." He answered.

"Harry, DUCK!" I shouted as a bludger zoom straight past us. Lucky for us, right into the path of George, who whacked the bludger towards Adrian Pucey.

"Chose one!" He said.

"Yeah." I said as I zoomed off for the quaffle. Every time I scored, Slytherin responded with three of their own. Again, the bludger aimed for me and Harry again. We managed to avoid it, Just. George whacked it away but like a boomerang, it zoomed right back at us.

"Split up!" I shouted at him. I went left and he went right but the bludger followed Harry. Why is the bludger only going after Harry? Fred whacked it away from Harry but the bludger still went after Harry as the rain started to pelt. I flew straight towards Wood, who quickly knocked away another shot at goal.

"WOOD!" I shouted at him, which then he turned towards me. "Someone's tampered with one of the Bludgers. It's only going after Harry."

"Wood!" George shouted at us. "We need time out." Wood signals towards Hooch to stop the game. She blew her whistle for time out.

"Come with me." He said and we flew towards Harry and the twins. "What's going on? Said Wood, as the Gryffindor team huddled together.

"Someone's tampered with the bludger." George said angrily. "It won't leave Harry alone, It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherin must have done something to it."

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then..." Said Wood anxiously.

"Guys, Madam Hooch is coming." I said to the team.

"Listen." Harry said to the team. "With the twins flying around me all the time, the only way I'm going to get the snitch is if it flies up my arm. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."

"Don't be thick." Said Fred. "It'll take your head off."

"Wood, this is mad." Said Alicia Spinnet angrily. " You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry.."

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" Said Harry. "And if we not losing to Slytherin just because of a mad bludger. Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone."

"This is all your fault." George said to Wood. "Get the Snitch or die trying, What a stupid thing to say."

"Ready to resume play?" Madam Hooch asked us. Oliver had one look at Harry's face.

"All right." He said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry – Leave him alone and let him deal with the bludger on his own." Oh, this is suicide. I grabbed Harry by his collar.

"Just hope you know what you're bloody doing." I snarled at him.

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on scoring on those goals." He said before zooming up into the air with the rogue going straight after him. The rain was getting much heavier now. I couldn't see a bloody thing.

" _Slytherin leads Gryffindor 90-30_. _Now there's a bludger going straight after Harry. I wouldn't be surprised that Slytherin had something to do with it_." Lee said on the microphone. Lee always been biased. Eventually, I caught the Quaffle and I scored a goal, thirty seconds later, I scored another one, then another one, I was on a roll. Slytherin was struggling to keep up with me.

" _The scores reads, 120-90 in favour of Slytherin. Sophie's dragging the game back for Gryffindor._ " But I was getting tired, my arms felt weak from all the throwing I was doing. Come on, Harry, anytime now. Then I saw him, snatch the snitch from right underneath me but then he hit the ground and he was in some discomfort. I flew straight to him and jumped right off my broom and ran straight to him.

"Harry!" I shouted as I ran towards him. "Harry, are you Alright?"

"Aha. He said to me. "Sophie, we've won." And he fainted.

"Harry?" I slapped him on the face and I saw his left was in a bad way.

"Is Harry alright?" Hermione said as she arrived with Ron.

"No. His arm's broken. We've to get him to Pomfrey." I said. Unfortunately, a certain teacher just arrived on scene.

"Don't worry about him. I can fix that arm of his straight away." He beamed. This won't go well.

"Oh no, not you."

"Harry, hey buddy." I said to him, holding his good arm.

"The boy doesn't know what he's saying." Said Lockhart loudly, to the anxious crowd if Gryffindors pressing around us. "Not to worry, Harry. I'll about to fix your arm."

"No!" Said Harry.

"Professor, I really think he should see the doctor." I said but he wasn't listening because he had his wand pointed at Harry's arm. Harry shut his eyes as Lockhart perform the spell on him. Well, the arm looks alright. I went to feel his arm and I felt nothing. Uh oh. What has he done?

"Ah." Said Lockhart. "Yes, well, that can sometimes happen. But the point, the bones are no longer broken."

What, broken?!" I said. 'Bloody hell, There's nothing left."

"Ah, Well, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger and Ms Lestrange, can you take Harry up to the Hospital?"

"With Pleasure." I said then grabbed Harry and with Ron's help, we carry him up to the Hospital. Where Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased at all. Well, when is she?

"You should have come straight to me!" She raged, holding up that sad, limp reminder of, what, half an hour ago, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back..."

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be able, certainly, but it will be painful." Pomfrey said grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pyjamas. "You'll have to say the night." Me and Hermione waited outside the curtain while Ron helped Harry into his pyjamas.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" I said to her.

"Any one can make a mistake." Said Hermione.

"Look, if Harry wanted de-boning he would have asked." I can't believe this crap from Hermione. Then Pomfrey returned with a bottle called Skele-Gro.

"You're in for a rough night, Potter." She said. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business." She handed him a glass of that stuff but as soon as he had a taste, he spat it back out. Throwing it up back all over me.

"Thanks, Harry." I said. "This shit's all over my clothes."

"Language, young lady." Pomfrey said. "Now, this boy needs rest so out! OUT!." We quickly ran out of the hospital wing, leaving Harry all by himself.

"Will Harry be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, the bones will need time to re-grow but he will be fine." Hermione said.

"We won!" Ron said. "You should've see the look on Malfoy's face. He was ready to kill!"

"Yeah. But now, I'm buggered." I said to both of them as we walk back to the common room.

 _ **(Author's Note – Finish. Now, obviously because Sophie won't be in the wing when Harry sees Dobby, that part of the story will be left out. But I will continue from the next chapter with the making of the potion, the duelling club, up to the bit where Harry is told about being the Heir of Slytherin. Now, Enjoy the chapter, next one will be up Friday. As always, until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**(Author's Note- Welcome back to a new chapter. Now, this time I'll keep the chapter together this time so we can experience this chapter together. Now, I haven't got much of an response this time around and I still feel like I still make certain mistakes so I really need you guys to help me out. Any mistakes, just point them out. Also, keep an eye on things that might influence the story in later chapters. This chapter will probably more in more tense of the film because the last part of the chapter won't really need Sophie. So, as always, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**_

 **Last Time: The Quidditch match was a success for Sophie Lestrange. She score goals, beat Slytherin and watch Harry lose his arm, literally. Well, the bones inside the arm. Despite the events that occurred, with the Quidditch match out of the way, Sophie and her friends can return their attention to the Chamber of Secrets.**

Last time I saw Harry, he was having the bones in his arm getting regrown, hope I don't have to experience what he was going through now. Ron, Hermione, and I returned to the common room to meet up with the celebrating Gryffindors but everyone's concern was about Harry. They all rushed at us to ask about how he was going. I quickly rushed through the crowd and found Ginny sitting down on the couch, so I raced over to join her.

"Hello, Ginny." I said to her and she graces me with a smile.

"Sophie. Drink?" Ginny said to me, holding a cup of pumpkin Juice.

"Oh, thank you, do I need it." I said as I grabbed the cup from her.

"You had a great match, scoring all the goals." She said.

"Could've been worse." I said with a grin.

"So, How's Harry holding up?" She said. I took a sip of my drink before answering.

"Harry will be fine, but he needs to stay the night so his bones can grow back." I answered.

"It wasn't nice to see that. You know, an floppy arm." Ron said as he join us.

"I still blame Lockhart for this." I said. "Harry should be here , celebrating with us, not in the hospital, nursing an broken or boneless arm."

"I don't think it was his fault." Ginny Said.

"Who are you defending? Lockhart or your boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Huh?" Ginny's face went all red.

"What boyfriend?" Ron said with a confused look on his face. I went over to him and whispered her boyfriend's name and his face had shock, then a smile appeared. "Well, she does always talk about him, especially during the summer."

"Yeah." I said as I giggled.

"If y-you two are talking a-about Harry, I have a 'fan' crush on him. E-Every girl has one on him. Even you, Sophie."

"Nope." I said. "I never heard of the bloke until Hermione brought him up last year." I said with a grin. "Speaking of Hermione, where is she?"

"She went upstairs to study. She prefers study to celebrating with us. She's a bit of a party pooper." Ron said.

"Hm. I'm going to join her." I said then I grabbed two empty glasses and a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"What are you going to do? Study with her?" Ron asked.

"Nope." I said as I walked up the stairs and into the girls dormitory. I entered and I saw her sitting on her bed, her head was stuck in a book.

"I swear you have an obsession with books." That earn me a massive glare from Hermione when she looked up to see me.

"Should you be down there celebrating with the team?" She asked.

"I got bored. Parties are not really for me. So, what are you doing?"

"reading." Said Hermione.

"Reading what?" I asked her again.

"Moste Potente Potions." She answered.

"Learning how to make the Polyjuice Potion?" I asked her

"Yeah. Got to do it right or the side-effects will be damaging."

"What's one of the side-effects?" I asked.

"I could explain but then you'll need the toilet for a bit" She said.

"Good point." I said. "So, want a drink?" I handed her a glass but she gave a questionable look about the drink. "Relax, it's pumpkin juice. I may be a bit adventurous but I'm not stupid." She took the glass and I poured her a drink and we had a nice time up here with no one else around.

"Do you like any of the other girls." Hermione asked out of thin air.

"Not really. I mean I don't hate them, but I just don't like them." I said. "I'm surprised they still don't really talk to you."

"Why would I be friends with them." She asked.

"Because you're friends with the boy who lived. They haven't approach you to give Harry secret love letters?"

"What?!" She shouted. "No!"

"Alright, then." I said. "At least they leave Harry alone. So where are we going to make the potion?"

"We'll need a place that no one would be able to find us. You may not like it, though." Hermione said.

"Come on, What's the worst that can come out of this?" I asked.

"Ok." She whispered. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Ok, good-bye." I shot straight off the bed but Hermione pulled me back down.

"It's the last place that anyone would look. Besides, no one goes in there anyway." She said.

"Yeah, because of Moaning Myrtle. I don't want to be in there with her." I said.

"Well, do you have a better hiding place?" She asked me. I sat there in silence. "Thought so, now we begin tomorrow."

 **...**

"Can I ask again, why do me and Ron Have to carrying the heavy stuff?" I asked Hermione as we walked down the hallway to the girl's bathroom.

"Well, I could've got Harry to do it but he's not here." She answered.

"This will be fun." Ron said to me. As we were approached the bathroom, Hermione just stopped right dead in front of us. Damn it, I nearly walked into her.

"Hermione, why are we..." I started but then she put a finger to my lips.

"I think Professor McGonagall's around the corner." Hermione said. She was right, Standing between us and the bathroom was Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick talking about something that sounded very important.

" _A student was attacked last night?" Flitwick asked McGonagall. "How is he?"_

" _Unfortunately, when we found him, he was petrified." McGonagall answered._

" _Oh dear, that is most unfortunate." He said. "What was the kid's name?"_

" _Colin Creevey."_ McGonagall said as they walked away from the girl's bathroom. We finally got inside the bathroom. The news of Colin hit us. No one said a word. I couldn't believe what happened to him. After a couple of minutes, Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"The supposed 'Heir of Slytherin', has struck again. Poor Colin."

"We need to find who's the Heir of Slytherin before he strikes again." Ron said. We set up the cauldron. Hermione lit the fire underneath Conjuring up portables, waterproof fires was her speciality. Just then, we heard a little creak at the door. We raced inside one of the cubicles and stood there, waiting for the interpreter to leave.

"Ron, you didn't tell anyone else that we are here?" I whisper harshly at him.

"I didn't tell anyone anything." He whispered.

"Guys, it me, Harry." Oh, disaster averted.

"Harry." Hermione said. "You gave us such a fright. How's the arm?"

"It's fine." Harry said.

"We would've come to meet you, but we decided on the Polyjuice Potion." Ron explained. "We decided this is the safest place to hide it."

"Guys, Colin been...?" Harry started but Hermione quickly interrupted.

"Petrified, we know." She finished for him. " We heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going.."

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better." Snarled on. "Do you know what I what I think?" He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"Ron, even though I agree my cousin has something to do with this but we can't prove it until we get the confession from him."

"There's something else." Harry said. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

"Is that the same House elf that tried to stop you from going to Hogwarts before the start of term?" I asked him

"Yep. He tried his best to keep me away from Hogwarts. He was the reason that we couldn't get on the platform at 9 and ¾ quarters. He was also the one that sent the rogue bludger onto me. He said he's only doing it because of his master."

"Bloody Hell." Ron gasped.

"Whoever's his master is, they wanted to make sure that you weren't here when the Heir opened the Chamber of Secrets." I added.

"That's not the worst of it." Harry continued. "Dobby said that the Chamber was opened once before."

"The chamber of secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked.

"This settles it." Ron said in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking round the school."

"Maybe it can make itself invisible." Hermione said while she was prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself – pretend to be a suit of armour or something. I've read about Chameleon Ghouls..."

"You read too much, Hermione." Ron said as he poured dead lacewings on top of the leeches. "So Dobby stopped us getting on the train and broke your arm. You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life, he's going to kill me.

"Is there anything else Dobby told you?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah. With the Chamber opened again, History will repeat itself." Harry answered.

 **...**

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing has spread through the entire school by Monday Morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumour and suspicion. All the first years were now moving around the castle tight knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone. Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Fred and George were doing a bad job at cheering her up. They were taking in turns to cover themselves with fur or boils and jump out at her behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs Weasley and tell her Ginny was having night-mares. Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets and other protective devices was sweeping the school.

"Neville, why are you buying those?" I asked him as he took his money out.

"With what's been happening, it's better to be safe than sorry." Neville answered.

"Neville, you are a pure-blood, like me." I said. "Meaning it's unlikely to attack you unless you do something to really piss it off."

"They went for Filch first, and everyone knows I'm almost a squib!" He said with fear in his voice. Damn it, Neville. I feel like pulling my hair out when I'm around you.

 **...**

In the second week of December, Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Obviously we put our names down to stay for Christmas. Malfoy was also sticking around for Christmas, it was very suspicious but it will be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and get an confession. With majority of Slytherin going home for Christmas, it will be the perfect time to strike. Unfortunately, the potion was only half-finished . W still needed the Bicorn horn and the Boomslang Skin, and the only place that we can get them is inside Snape's Private stores.

"This is suicide." I said. "If Snape catches us, we can kiss Hogwarts goodbye."

"What we need is a diversion." Hermione said. "Then one od us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need." Harry and Ron looked nervously at Hermione. "I think I better do the actual stealing." Hermione continued, in a matter-of-fact tone. "You two will be expelled if you get in any trouble, and I've got a clean record. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for about five minutes or so."

"So how are we going to distract Snape long enough for Hermione to get our missing ingredients?" I asked.

"My brothers should have something lying around. They're always pulling pranks on everyone." Ron answered. The Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about Gryffindors work while Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Snape turned his attention to Neville, I gave a look at Hermione and she turned her head to Harry and nodded her head at him. Time to swing this plan into action. I watched Harry take out one of Fred's Filibuster Fireworks out of his pockets and lit up the fuse. Harry threw it in the air and landed right inside Goyle's Cauldron. Me and Hermione ducked underneath the table as his cauldron exploded, showering the whole class with his potion. Malfoy copped a faceful of the potion and his nose began to swell like a balloon. Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of dinner plates, while Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what happened.

"Okay, Go." I whispered to Hermione, which then she quietly out the door.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draught. When I find out who did this..." Draco hurry forward, hid head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon, I was trying so hard not to let out a laugh and I can tell that Harry was trying to do the same. Half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighed down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips.

"Got them." Hermione said as she return back to her desk, with the front of her robes bulging. When everyone has taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's Cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered. "I shall make sure that person is expelled." Snape was now looking right at Harry, oh god, he doesn't think, the bell rang right on cur and we all race out of the dungeons.

"Snape knows it was me." Harry told us as we hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell.

"He can't prove that theory without evidence. You know what Dumbledore said, 'Innocent until proven Guilty'." I said. When we got there, Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.

"It'll be ready in a fortnight." She said happily.

"Perfect." I said. "It will be Christmas in a few weeks, the perfect time to strike."

"Snape can't prove it was you," Said Ron reassuringly to Harry. "What can he do?"

"Knowing Snape, something foul." Said Harry, as the potion frothed and bubbled.

 **...**

A week later, we was just walking across the Entrance Hall when we noticed a small knot of people gathering around the noticeboard, reading a piece of Parchment that has just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned us over, they were looking very excited.

"They're starting a Duelling Club!" Said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons, they might come in handy one of these days..."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Said Ron, but he too read the sign with interest.

"Better play he doesn't, otherwise it could be a very short fight." I said.

"Could be useful." He said to us as we entered the Hall to have dinner. "Shall we go?" We were all for the hall, so at eight o'clock that very evening, we hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Said Hermione, as we edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young, maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not..." Harry began, but he ended on a groan.

"Oh Please no, not him." I said but it was the worst thing to happen. Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black. Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourself as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistance Professor Snape," Said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me that he knows a tiny bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear."

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered to us.

"This would be good." I whispered back. Then Snape's upper lip is curling. Why the hell is Lockhart still smiling. I would be running away from Snape. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed, at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "Oh the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Harry muttered, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One – two – three." Both of them swung their wands up and over their shoulder.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cried. There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was backwards off the stage, smashed into the wall and slid down to sprawl on the floor. Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes.

"Do you think he's all right?" She squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" Said Harry and Ron together. Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" He said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm – as you see, I've lost my wand – ah, thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..." Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "But enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me..." They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached us first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think." He Sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan, Potter, hm, Mr Malfoy, come over here, Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. Miss Lestrange, you will have Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger, you can have Miss Bulstrode." Oh great, Pig-nose, what could be worse.

"Make sure you get a strain of her hair." Hermione whispered to me.

"Huh?' I whispered back but she already took off to meet her duelling partner. Mine's just arrive.

"Lestrange." Parkinson said bluntly.

"Pig-nose." I snorted out.

"Parkinson!" She grunted.

"Whatever." I answered.

"Ready to be embarrass of front of your classmates?" She said with a evil grin.

"Be careful with what you say." I heard Snape say behind me. "Miss Lestrange's parents were exceptional duellists. No doubt some of their skills were passed on to her. So tread with caution." Then he walked straight off.

"Face your Partners." Lockhart said. "Wands at the ready, when I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents – only to disarm them – we don't want any accidents here. One – Two – Three." And it was on. Pansy fired the first shot an me and I only had just seconds to duck underneath it. I didn't hear her say the spell because of the noise. I quickly shot back up and fire back.

"Rictusempra!" I shouted out bringing a light blue colour but Parkinson, just like me, ducked out of the way and I accidentally got Neville. The distraction was enough for her to fire another spell, this time, it hit me square on the chest which me straight to the floor. I was wheezing, the breath was knocked right out of me.

"Aw, did it hurt, blood-traitor?" Pansy said to me. "Can't get up." I turned over in pain and quickly undid my robes.

"Here, catch." I said then I threw it right at her face. I quickly shot back up as she caught it and I whacked her straight in the nose. As she turned around from the hit, I quickly pulled two strings of her hair and put it straight into my robes after collecting it and I walk off to find Hermione. I find her, in a headlock with Millicent and Hermione was whimpering in pain. Harry was trying to pull her off but she was too strong for him

"Think fast." Bulstrode looked up at me and – whack – hit her right in the face, releasing her hold on Hermione and landing hard on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she picked up her wand.

"Saving you." I said then I pulled her into the crowd to avoid Parkinson and Bulstrode, no doubt they'll come after me for that. The duelling stop and there was a lot of carnage. Neville and Justin were lying on the floor and Ron was apologising to Seamus for blowing up his face. Pig-nose and Bull-bitch were looking at me with glares. I stuck the rude finger out and I'm just trying not to laugh as their Slytherin buddies tried their best to hold them back.

"I think It'll be a good idea to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape sneered at Lockhart.

"An excellent idea, Professor Snape." Lockhart said. "Uh, let's have an volunteer pair – Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you?"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart." Snape said, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be spending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the Hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Potter and Malfoy?" Snape finished with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart said, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the room. Lockhart tried to teach him how to defend but dropped his wand.

"Harry won't last long." I whispered to him.

"Lockhart is one of the best..."

Duellers in the world. Yeah, yeah, I know." I finished for her.

"On the count, Three – Two – One." Lockhart shouted out. Malfoy was the first to act.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy bellowed out. The end of his wand exploded. A long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between the boys and raised itself, ready to Strike.

"Back, GET BACK!" I shouted out and I quickly pulled my wand out and pointed it right at the snake. It just hissed at me. "Come on, Snake, Try it!"

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of it for you." Snape said

"Allow me, Professor Snape." Lockhart shouted. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang, the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back onto the floor with loud smack. It was enraged by that, started to hiss furiously at every one.

"Well done, Lockhart. You just PISSED IT OFF!" I shouted at him ass I walked back to shield Hermione and Neville. The snake started to slither straight at Justin, its fangs exposed, ready to attack. Lucky, Harry Intervened but he was saying in a complete different language. What the heck was he saying? The snake must've understood because it started to back off.

"What are you playing at?!" Justin said to Harry. Snape disposed of the snake with a flick of his wand. Everyone was just staring at Harry with shock riddled on their faces.

"Come on." I sais to him, tugging him on his robes. "Move!" I steered him out of the hall with the help of Ron, Hermione followed in behind us. As we went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. We flew back to the Gryffindor common room and when we entered, Ron pushed Harry into an armchair.

"You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?" He said

"I'm a what?" Harry said.

"A Parselmouth." He repeated.

"You can talk to snakes." Hermione said.

"I know." Harry said. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once – long story – but it was telling it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to. That was before I knew I was a wizard..."

"A boa constrictor told you it have never seen Brazil?" I said faintly.

"So?' Harry said. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh no they can't." I said.

"It's not a common gift. Harry, this is bad." Hermione said.

"What's bad?" Harry asked. "If I haven't told that snake not to attack Justin..."

"Oh, that's what you said to it." Ron added.

"You were there, you heard me." Harry said.

"I heard you speak Parselmouth. Snake language." Ron said.

"I spoke a different language?" Harry asked. "But that's not possible. How can speak a different language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something." I said.

"Harry, there's an reason why the house of Slytherin is a serpent." Hermione added. "Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He can talk to snakes too."

"Exactly." Ron said. "Now, the whole school will think you're great-great grandson or something."

"But I'm not." Harry shouted. "I can't be."

"He live over a thousand years ago." Hermione said. "For all we know, you could be..."

 _ **(Author's Note: Done and done. So no one saw that coming. Harry possibly the heir of Slytherin? Harry has a lot of work to do if he wants to clear his name of the unwanted title. So that's the end of the chapter, next time it will be Christmas and it'll be time to use the Polyjuice Potion. Next update will be next week. Please leave me a review and until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Author's Note: Hey Guys. I'm not worried by the view after posting each chapter cause I know that that are people interested in this so I'll keep writing it. Now, I've actually read some horror fanfiction from Harry Potter, especially one that was based in the third year so I'm really want to attempt another horror story. Nothing like the horror within or My perfect mudblood, because they were poor attempts at that. I'll will write something but not until I'm finished with Sophie Lestrange, so now Let's focus on this, I hope you enjoy it. As I said before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**_

 **Last Time: The monster has struck again. Sophie and her friends must double their efforts if they want to find out who's the Heir of Slytherin and stop him before he strikes again. At the duelling club, Harry talks Parselmouth to a snake. The school may have already made their decision.**

The next morning, I can tell the air was a little tense. The snow that has begun in the night has turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was cancelled. Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on those mandrakes, it was a tricky operation considering she would entrust no one else, now that it was so important for the mandrakes for the mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey. We were sitting in the common room next to a warm fire that was burning quite nicely in this cold weather. Ron and Hermione were playing wizard's chess, I was reading my Transfigurations book, and Harry was just sitting down, next to the fire, in the common room, no doubt the events of last night weighting on his mind. I wanted to believe that Harry wasn't the Heir of Slytherin but a part of me wasn't so sure. I mean, he was with us when the first attack happen and he was in the hospital wing when Colin was attacked. Now the whole school thinks that he's the Heir of Slytherin and they won't let that go until we can prove it.

"For heaven's sake, Harry." Said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board. "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you." So Harry got up and left through the portrait hole to go and find Justin.

"You should try to focus on beating Ron, Hermione." I said to her.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Hermione said.

"Everyone knows I'll win with ease." Ron said.

"Ok. Have fun losing. I'm off to find Harry." I said.

"He only left a couple of minutes ago." Ron added.

"After what happened last night, did you think it's wise let Harry go off all by himself?" I asked him.

"N-No." He answered.

"Thought so." I said to him. "I'll see you later." I grabbed my gloves and scarf and walked straight out of the common room to look for Harry. The castle was a lot darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling grey snow at every window. God, it's cold. I walked past classrooms where lessons was still taking place. I went to check on the library to see if Harry came this way. I found a couple of Hufflepuffs sitting at the nearby tables. Ernie, Hannah, and a couple more of them.

"Hello, Guys." I said to them. They were looking at me like I got two heads. I cleared my throat loudly and finally got a response from them.

"Oh, H-Hello." Hannah said. "What b-brings you here?"

"I was actually looking for Harry." I answered. "Did he come past this way?"

"Should you be calling him by his actual name?" Ernie questioned me.

"What? The Heir of Slytherin?" I said with a stern voice.

"Yeah. He came past this way." He added. "He was looking for Justin. No doubt he'll attack him."

"And why would he attack muggles?" I asked.

"Apparently, h-he despises t-them." Hannah answered.

"Yet, half of his friends are muggles?" I added. "No one can prove that Harry attacked them unless someone saw him do it."

"Why would you care?" Ernie said. "You're a pure-blood. It wouldn't be right to defend your own friends. You should be defending your family's honour."

"My personal life doesn't concern you, and besides, I'm protecting Harry because he's my friend." I said. "He's not the Heir of Slytherin and I will prove it. No matter what it takes." I stormed out of the Library. God, I understand that they're scared because of what's happened but why would he hate muggles? I know he's hates his muggle family but that's because they don't treat him right.

"Miss Lestrange?" Someone said behind me.

"Ah-." I jumped in fear. "Oh, P-Professor McGonagall, I-I didn't see you there!"

"I can see that." She said. "I like to ask why are you outside during class?"

"Our Herbology class got cancelled because of the Blizzard." I said. "I'm just looking for Harry..."

"Mr Potter? I'm afraid you're a bit too late."

"Why?" I asked. "What's Happened?"

"I'm afraid." She sais with a sense of fear in her voice. "There's been another attack. This time, Mr Potter was found at the scene."

"No, no." I said. "That's not true. Harry won't attack anybody."

There's not much that I can do, Miss Lestrange." she said. "He's been sent up to the Headmaster's office to be punished."

"You don't think that Professor Dumbledore will expelled him?" I asked.

"I can not answer that at the moment." She said. "Now, I must ask you to return to your dormitory, quietly. Do not go anywhere else as teachers are under instruction to patrol the corridors until further notice. If you do, I shall know."

"Uh Professor, who got attacked? If you don't mind me asking?" I said to her.

"I'm afraid... It was Mr Finch-Fletchley." She said then she walked in the opposite direction. What? No. I don't believe it's Harry, it can't be. I wanted to help him but I don't have much of a choice. Unfortunately, before I got back to the common room, I bumped into 'Mr Famous.'

"Miss Lestrange." Lockhart said. "What are you outside the common room? Did you not hear what Professor McGonagall said?"

"I actually bumped into McGonagall just a few minutes ago, and I know what happened." I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Ah. Yes." He said. "Well, what a terrible event to happen to such an innocent boy. So Miss Lestrange, is there anything you would like from me?"

"Well, no-." I started but he cut me off.

"You like to sign something?" He said to me.

"N-No."

"Splendid. Of course, I'll sign something for you." He said. He pulled out an enormous quill. "I like to keep this for special occasions." He then grabbed my tie and start scribbling his signature on it. "You know, Miss Granger always speak highly of you."

"Hm, No wonder." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes. Me and Miss Granger always have our little chats in the library." He said. "Ah, there." On my tie, was a big black signature of his name. Oh this is embarrassing. "Now, you better head back to the common room. You don't want McGonagall or Snape catching you still out and about. So, I bid farewell, Miss Lestrange and good luck." He gave me a nice salute and walked off towards the Great hall. I waited for him to disappear around the corner and then I ripped off my tie and decided, in embarrassment, not to wear it back to the common room.

'Hm, I hate Hermione. I'm going to ask her never to get me involve with celebrities, ever again, expect for Harry.' I thought. I returned back to the common room and found everyone was sitting by the fire, confused at why they were sent back to the common room on such short notice.

"Sophie, what happened?" Hermione asked. "Where's Harry?" I grabbed her then Ron and pulled them to a corner of the common room.

"There's been another attack." I whispered to them. "They saw Harry at the scene. They believe it's him."

"What? But Why? Harry won't attack anyone." Ron said.

"Maybe we can help him-." Hermione interjected.

"There's not we can do. Right now, he's been sent up to Dumbledore to await his punishment."

"Oh no." Hermione said. "Who was attacked?"

"Justin." I answered.

"So, What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We wait." I said. "And Pray that Harry won't get suspended or worse, expelled."

 **...**

Harry had luck on his side. Professor Dumbledore had cleared Harry of the attack. He told us that he didn't attack Justin nor the other victims. Even though Dumbledore cleared him does not mean that the rest of the school is going to agreed with Dumbledore. The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost? What terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? As we got closer to the Christmas break, there was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so students could go home.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left." Ron told us. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."

"Ah, it will be just like Christmas at the orphanage." I said. "The very first time, I think I was four, I somehow got all my present to come straight to me, an I didn't pick them up, oh boy, that went well." In some ways, Harry was happy that most people was leaving. He grown tired of people skirting around him in the corriders, as though he was about to sprout fangs or spit poison. Fred and George however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting. "Make way for the heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through..." Percy wasn't enjoying this.

"This is not a laughing matter." He said coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy." Said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant." Said George, chortling. Ginny wasn't finding it amusing either.

"Oh, don't." She wailed every time Fred asked Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they not. Harry didn't seem to mind. The only person finding this offensive was Draco.

"Have you notice Malfoy is pissed everyone the twins made fun of you being the Heir of Slytherin?" I told Harry.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him." Ron said knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

Not for long." Said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

 **...**

Ah, Christmas morning. Arguably, one of the best days of the year. Perfect time to sleep and enjoy-

"Oi, stop doing that. Hermione!"

"Merry Christmas." She said as she opened the blinds to let the light in. The snow falling as good as ever. She was fully dressed and was ready to go somewhere

"Hermione." I said as my eyes tried to adjust to the light. "It's not even six am."

"I want to check on the Polyjuice Potion. It'll be best to do it while everyone's still asleep." She said.

"Good." I said. "I'm going back to sleep. Have fun with the Polyjuice Potion."

"You're coming with me." She said then she threw a pillow at my head.

"I'm what?!" I asked then that pillow hit me smack bang in the face.

"I want company." She answered.

"I don't know." I said. "You did just threw a pillow at me."

"Then, you won't get your presents." She said with an evil smile.

"Can't say no to presents." I said as I jumped out of bed. Hermione reached underneath her and pulled out her presents and she threw them on my bed.

"Go on." She said. I opened my first present. It was a BOOK. GHOULING GHOULS by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh." I said.

"It's a signed book by Lockhart." Hermione said, beaming. Ok, she's gone from fan girl to crazy girl. I opened my second present which was just a small box and it was some jewellery.

"Hermione..." I said. I was lost for words, It was beautiful.

"It's a friendship bracelet." She said. "I made it during the summer break. I was going to give it to you for your birthday but I ran out of time because I was studying for School."

"Hermione." I said then I leap across to give her a hug. "It's the best present you have ever given me." She smiled. She was happy.

"So, where's my present?" She asked me.

"Y-Your Present?" I stuttered.

"Yeah." She said.

"Oh, um... Ah." I reached under my bed and grabbed my school tie and gave it to Hermione.

"Your school tie?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Take a proper look at it." I said. She had a look and her eyes lit up.

"You got Lockhart's signature?!" She beamed.

"Well, technically..." I started but then arms wrapped me and knock me right back down on my back.

"Thank you, thank you." She said, happily.

"T-That's g-goo-od." I sputtered. She quickly let go of me and sat up.

"So, you coming to check on the Potion with me or what?" She asked.

"Alright, wait down stairs. I'll meet you in a minute." I said. Hermione left the room and I got changed into a black shirt, jeans, jacket, gloves, scarfs, and some sneakers. I joined Hermione in the common room and we went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to finish the potion. I stood near the door to keep an eye open for teachers or other students in case they came by. Hermione was inside working on the potion. After waiting a hour outside, I heard a knock from the door and I opened it to see a smiling Hermione.

"It's done." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Good." I said. "Now, all's that left to do is interrogate Malfoy."

"Yeah." She said as we started walking back to the common room to wake up the sleepy heads. "Do you think another student will be attacked soon?" She asked me. I stopped to think about this.

"While the Heir of Slytherin is still out and about, no one is safe." I answered. "Any muggle can be attacked. It could be Hannah from Hufflepuff. It could be you." Hermione's eyes was facing down on the floor and she looked scared. "That's why you're not leaving my sight until we catch him."

"Ok." She said with a smile. We walked back to the common room and we went straight to the boy's second year dormitory to wake Harry and Ron. Hermione went inside and came back outside with two tired boys. We went down to opened the presents under the tree. "The potion's ready." She told the boys.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive." Said Hermione. "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight."

 **...**

Christmas dinner. The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick steamers of holly and mistletoe criss-crossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led us in a few of his favourite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitching his prefect badge so that it now read 'Pinhead', kept asking them all what they were sniggering about. I didn't give two shits about Malfoy at the moment, I was just eating all the food that I can see. Me, Harry and Ron had barely finished our third helping of Christmas pudding we Hermione ushered us out of the great hall to finalise our plans for the evening. Hermione had to explain to Harry and Ron that they still need to bit of who they wanted to change into. She also had some Slytherin robes she 'borrowed' from the laundry. We put on our new uniform and after Harry and Ron returned with a piece of Crabbe and Goyle, we were ready to go. We all had a look into the cauldron. Close up, the Potion

"I'm sure I've done everything right." Said Hermione as she nervously started to fill up the empty glasses.

"Oh, that's reassuring now, is it?" I asked with a sarcastic tone in my voice. Again, another death stare from Hermione and she shoved my drink into my hands.

"Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves." She said as she gave the third glass to Harry. God, it looks revolting. "Add the hairs." We dipped in our piece of hair into each glass.

"Eurgh." Ron said with a spoiled look in his face. "Essence of Crabbe."

"Mine's Worse." I said. I took another whiff and It smells like she's been up to some weird shit.

"Cheers." Hermione said as we gave a clang of our drinks. Dawn the hatch. Ffffffffff... it tastes like I just had poop and poison for lunch. I don't feel so good.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron said then he ran off, dropped his glass and ran into one of the cubicles.

"Me too." Hermione said then did the exact same thing.

"Come on, Guys." I said. "It tastes like it's good for you, nope." I ran into the cubicle and I threw up breakfast, lunch, dinner. "Never. Drink. Potions. Again." Then I had this strange feeling that I wasn't feeling myself. I walked outside to have a look at the mirror. Oh, No. Pig-nose, straight, black hair, short, and a bit chubby. "The potion worked. I'm Pansy!" I screamed in delight. "Oh no, I'm Pansy." I turned and show some fat-chubby guy... With Glasses?

"Sophie?" He said to me.

"Harry?" I asked. "Wow. You look um..."

"Like What?" He added.

"Like Goyle. You might want to ditch the glasses, though." I said to him

"Harry? Sophie?" We turned over and saw Ron/Crabbe walking over towards us.

"Ron." I said.

"Bloody Hell!" He said. "You two look exactly like them."

"Same could be said about you." I said.

"Um... Where's Hermione?" Harry asked us.

"Uh, I don't think I'm going. You go on without me." Hermione should through the cubicle.

"Hermione, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Just go." She shouted. "You're wasting time."

"God, come on." I said to the boys then we left the bathroom. We went down the marble staircase. All we needed now was a Slytherin whom they could follow to the Slytherin common room, but there was no one around.

"Any Ideas?" Muttered Harry.

"The Slytherins always come up to breakfastfrom over there." Said Ron, nodding at the entrance to the dungeons. Those words had barely left his mouth when a girl with long curly hair emerged from the entrance. "Excuse me. We've forgotten the way to our common room."

"I beg your pardon?" Said the girl stiffly. "Our common room? I'm a Ravenclaw." She looked away, looking suspiciously back at us.

"When's the last time a Slytherin askes for help?" I said to Ron.

"Oi, who goes there?" We all jumped at the voice. Oh god, It's Percy, the last person we wanted to see.

"What are you doing..." Ron said in his normal voice. I had to slapped him to change hid voice. "I mean, what are you doing down here?" He did in a deeper voice.

"I happened to be a school perfect." He answered. "You three, on the other hand, have no business wandering outside the corridors at night. What were you doing anyway?"

"Um..." Crabbe started but I decided to cut him off.

"Me and Goyle were making out." I said. Harry/Goyle and Ron/Crabbe's eyes went as wide as goldfish. "Crabbe was keeping a eye out for people."

"Ah... well..."

"Crabbe, Parkinson, Goyle." Malfoy was strolling towards us, and for the first in his life, I was quite happy to see them. "There you are,. Have you three been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?"

"M-Me and G-Goyle were m-making out." I said with an stutter.

"W-What?" He said with sadness in his voice. His attention then turned to Percy. "What are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy." Percy said with anger laced in his voice. He sneered at him and motion us to follow him. We walked straight down to the Slytherin common room.

"What's the new password again?" He said to us.

"Pure-blood." I said. It was an complete guess. A stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it and we just followed him. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was cracking under an elaborately caved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it, in carved chairs. Malfoy lay himself flat down on the double couch and he just looked at us.

"Well, sit down." He said and we just obeyed him, sitting on the chairs behind us. "You couldn't tell if the Weasleys were Pure-bloods. They're an embarrassment to the wizardry world, all of them." I could hear creaking knuckles come from Ron. He wasn't happy with his response. "What's up with you Crabbe?" He asked. Harry elbowed Ron in the guts to set him straight.

"Stomach ache." Ron said.

"Alright." Malfoy mumbled. "I wondered why the Daily Prophet hasn't done a story on all these attack? Suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. You know, my father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happen to this place."

"You're wrong!" Harry shouted out. I just put my head in my heads. What a way to blow our cover.

"What? You think there's someone worse than Dumbledore? Huh?! Do you?!" Malfoy fired back with all these questions directed at Harry.

"Harry Potter?" He said in a desperate attempt to calm him down. Please work, please work.

"You're absolutely right, Goyle." Malfoy Answered. "Saint Potter. I can't believe people that he's the Heir of Slytherin."

"Then you must know something about it." I added.

"No I don't, Pansy. I already told you." He said to me. "This yours?"

"No." I whispered.

"But my father did say this." Malfoy added. "The Chamber of Secrets was opened before. He wouldn't tell who opened it, only they were expelled." Nice, we were finally getting somewhere. "The last time the chamber was opened, a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me... I hope it's Granger." Right, One broken nose coming up. The only thing that stop me was two pairs of arms. "What's the matter with you three? You're acting very odd."

She also got stomach ache." Harry answered him. "Sophie, calm down." He then whispered to me. My eyes widened up.

"Harry, your scar." I whispered to him then I looked at Ron. "Red Hair." I pointed at him. We had to get out of here. "Um, w-we're going to take Crabbe to the Hospital wing to treat his stomach." I said then we ran out of the Slytherin common room and we went straight to the bathroom.

"God, that was close." Harry said.

"How did you know the Slytherin password?" Ron asked me.

"I don't know. I just guessed." I answered. By the time we return back to the bathroom, we were back to our old selves again.

"Hermione, come out, we got loads to tell you!" Harry said as we approached her cubicle.

"Go away." Hermione said. Moaning Myrtle appeared right through the door.

"Wait until you see it. It's hilarious." She said as she tried to hold the giggles in.

"Hermione?" I whispered as I opened the door. We were greeted by fur and a tail.

"You know the Potion was only used for human transformations?" She asked us. "It was cat hair I plucked off Millicent's robes." She turned around to look straight at us. She's been crying again. "Look at my face."

"Oh god, come on, Let's get you to the Hospital." I said I held her hand or paw, with Harry and Ron leading on, we guided her out of the bathroom.

"You should look at your tail?" Ron said in a cheerful voice.

"Really Ron?" I said to him. "Now."

 _ **(Author's Note: Right, done. I'm now heading off to bed so I'll make this short and sweet. Next chapter will be Next Friday. So until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Author's Note: Right guys, I'm back. Now, this chapter may take a while because we have a fair few pages to write. I'm changing a lot of aspects to try to get people interested. I got plans to have a picture of Sophie Lestrange as a cover for the next story. If anyone is an artist or can draw, Please PM me so we can talk about it. Thanks for two thousand views, like I said, it's not the best written story. It could be better but Considering the response, you guys don't seem to mind so I'm grateful for it. As before, I don't own Harry Potter, enjoy!)**_

 **Last time: The Polyjuice Potion was a success. They manage to 'interrogate' Malfoy on what he knows about the chamber of Secrets. Even though Malfoy said that he doesn't know who opened the chamber, he did conform that the chamber was opened before, and a muggle-born was killed. Even with the new bash of evidence, they still don't know who opened the chamber.**

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumour about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays. Of course, everyone thought that she had been attacked. So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face. Everyone has come up to me and asked me what happened to her. I just told them that Hermione got sick during the holidays and Pomfrey is keeping her in the hospital wing until she got better. Yeah, I've been lying to them but if they were to find out that she accidentally got herself turned into a cat, Hermione will never hear the end of it. Me, Harry, and Ron visited her each evening. When the term started, we gave her the homework from each day so she doesn't fall behind.

"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work." Said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got keep up," Said Hermione briskly. It's great to see that her spirits greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown. "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" She added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing." Said Harry gloomily.

"I was so sure it was Malfoy." Said Ron, for about the hundredth time.

"Nothing can link my ugly cousin to this mess." I said, pouring a nice glass of pumpkin juice into one of the spare cups. "The only thing we got out of him is that the Chamber was opened fifty years ago.

"Really?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah. The last time it was opened... A muggle-born was killed.

"Oh no." She said.

"We need to find out who's the Heir of Slytherin is and stop him or her before another person gets petrified or worse killed.

"Easier sais then done." Ron said. "At the moment anyone could be the Heir of Slytherin.

"We just need to find who has the motivation to do it." Harry said.

"And that died on its arse when Malfoy said it wasn't him." I added. "So, besides, the new information, we're back to square one."

"Yeah, I guess. Did you guys get into the Slytherin common room alright," Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but we had a few complications." Answered Ron.

"How so?" She asked again.

"We bumped into Percy." I said.

"Percy caught you?" She said.

"Yes." Harry said. "But we lied to him."

"How so?"

"We told him that Pansy and Crabbe made out in the corridor while Goyle was looking out for them." I said with a smile. Hermione was cross-eyed about we just said but then her eyes widened when the realisation came.

"You and Harry kissed?!" Said Hermione in shock. Harry's face went a shade of pink while I chocked on my drink.

"W-what?!" I sputtered out. "No, w-we m-ma-de it up!"

"Oh." She said.

"What's that?" Asked Harry, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Just a get well card." Said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight but I was too quick for her. I pulled it out, flicked it open and read aloud:

" _To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gulderoy Lockhart; Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award._ " Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?" Said Ron. But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine. "Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met or what?" Ron said to us as we left the dormitory and started up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. Snape has given us so much homework, I could be fifty by the time I finish it. Ron wished he had Hermione how many rat tails we were supposed to add to a Hair-raising Potion, when we heard an angry outburst from the floor above reached our ears.

"That's Filch." Harry muttered as we hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" Said Ron tensely.

"Hope not." I muttered. We stood still, our heads inclined towards Filch's voice, which actually sounded quite hysterical.

"...Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough things to do! No, this is the final straw. I'm going to Dumbledore..." His footsteps receded and we heard a distant door slam. We poked their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post. We were once again on the spot where Mrs Norris had been attacked. We saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked ad though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now Filch had stopped shouting, we could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Now what's up with her?" Said Ron

"Let's go and see." Said Harry.

"Great." I said. We held our robes up to our ankles as we stepped through the great gush of water to the door bearing the ' _OUT OF ORDER_ ' sign, we ignored it as always, and entered. Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom, because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

"What's up?" Said Harry.

"Who's that?" Glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come on throw something else at me?"

"What?" I asked as Harry waded across to her cubicle.

"Why would throw something at you?" Harry asked her.

"Don't ask me." Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny throw a book at me..."

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you." Said Ron. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?" Ron had sad the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked.

"Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her hand! Well, ha ha ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know... I was sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head." Said Myrtle as she glared at us. "It's over there, it got washed out." We looked under the sink, where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Harry stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold him back.

"What?" said Harry.

"Are you mad?" Said Ron. "It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I said, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

"You'd be surprised." Said Ron, Who was looking apprehensively at the book. "Dome of the books the ministry's confiscated – Dad's told me – there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ spoke in Limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And.."

"We get the bloody point!" I said. The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy.

"Well, we won't find out unless we look at it." Harry said as he ducked around Ron and picked it up off the floor. Harry opened the book and the first had a name written in smudged ink, T.M Riddle.

"Hang on." Said Ron, who had approached cautiously and was looking over Harry's shoulder. "I know that name...T.M Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention." Said Ron respectfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too." Harry kept peeling through the pages to find out something about him.

"He never wrote in it." Said Harry, disappointed.

"What's the point of having a diary if you're not going to write in it?" I said.

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" Said Ron curiously. Harry turned to the back cover.

"He'd must been muggle-born." Said Harry, thoughtfully. "To have bought a dairy from Vauxhall Road...

"Well, it's not much use to you." Said Ron. He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's Nose." Harry, However, pocketed it. I don't know why though. Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less and fur-free, at the beginning of February.

"Great to see you back." I said to Hermione. "I was getting quite bored hanging out with the boys." Harry came over and show her T.M Riddle's diary and told her the story of how we found it.

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers." Said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding it very well." Said Ron. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Harry."

"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it." Said Harry. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts, either."

"Could've been anything." I said.

"Maybe he got it thirty O. or saved a teacher from a giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle, that would've done everyone a favour..." Judging from the arrested face on Hermione's face that she was onto something and me and Harry knew what she was thinking about. "What?" Said Ron, looking at us.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" I said "That's what Malfoy said."

"Yeah..." Said Ron slowly.

"And this diary is fifty years old." Said Hermione, taping it exciting.

"So?"

"Oh, Ron, Wake up." Snapped Hermione. " We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T.M Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything: where the Chamber is, and know to open it, and what sort of creatures lives in it. The person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione." Said Ron. "There's just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing in it." But Hermione was pulling her wand our of her bag.

"It might be invisible ink." She whispered. She tapped the diary three times time and said, "Aparecium." Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione showed her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser. "It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley. " She said. She rubbed hard on 'January the first.'. Nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there." Said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."

 **...**

The sun began to shine weakly On Hogwarts. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. Me and Harry overheard Madam Pomfrey telling Filch that as soon as the Mandrake's acne has cleared up, they would be able to cut them up and stew them and they will be able to cure the people who were petrified. The Heir of Slytherin must've went into hiding. It must be getting risker and risker to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it is, was even settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years. Gulderoy Lockhart seemed to think that he himself had made the attacks stops. I overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while the rest of my house was lining up for Transfigurations.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva." He said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught down. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on them."

"Sure Lockhart, you keep thinking that." I whispered to Neville. "This guy's a twit."

"You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing..." He tapped his nose again and strode off.

"What do you think does he means by that?" Asked Neville.

"Knowing this guy? It could be bloody anything." I answered.

 **...**

Dammit, I overslept. Bloody Wood made us do a late-night training session to prepare us for the damn Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match. The only thing it's done is that I'm going to be late for breakfast. I quickly flew on my school clothes, not bothering to have a shower and I ran out of the common room, and I ran smack into Harry, knocking both of us onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry, Harry." I said to him.

"That's okay." Said Harry as I pulled him up off the ground. "It's nice to be someone's cushion."

"Great to hear." I said. "So, I'm guessing you over slept, too?"

"Thanks to Wood."

Yeah, good old Wood." I finished. When we finally got down to the Great Hall, I thought we just walked through the wrong doors. The walls all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse, still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.

"H-Harry, w-what day I-Is t-this a-again?" I stuttered.

"February the 14th." Harry answered. We went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened, and Hermione seemed to come over all rather giggly. "What's going on?" Harry asked them. Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where I sat, I could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek, Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all – and it doesn't end here!"

"V-Valentine's D-day? Can this day get any worse?" I said as I put my head in my hands. Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the Entrance Hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Beamed Lockhart.

"Had to opened my mouth, did I?" I muttered to myself.

"They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you hoe to whip up a love potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any other wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" Professor Flitwick buried his face into his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a love potion would be force-fed poison.

"I worried about the amount of Valentines I'm going to get." Ron said as we left the Great Hall for our first lesson.

"YOU?!" I shrieked. "What about me?! I'm the only decent looking girl in the whole school, who knows how many I'm gonna get. And Hermione, please tell me tell me you weren't one of the forty-six." Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her timetable and didn't answer me.

"Yeah, she is." Ron whispered as we burst in giggles. All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver Valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers. Hermione got a Valentine from Manuel, I think it was a Shakespeare poem, I'm not too sure. The dwarf sang the poem in front of the whole class. Hermione's face was getting redder by the minute as she buried her face into my robes. Mind you, she only got one, I have got at least thirty or forty, and half of them were from Blaise Zabini. Thankfully, I've receive no more since lunch and Charms was the final class of the day.

"We've been lucky we haven't got anymore of those dwarfs bugging us." Ron said as we were walking up the stairs to get to Charms. "I believe we won't get any more."

"Don't say that. You've just jinxed us." I whispered in annoyance.

"Excuse me, but are you Harry Potter?"

"You twit, Ronald Weasley. " I sad to him. A grim-looking dwarf was here and that spells bad news for Harry.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person." He said, twanging his harp in a threating sort of way.

"Not here." Harry hissed, trying to escape.

"This will be good." I said to Ron

"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging. With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over the lot. Oh, that stupid, bloody dwarf. I went over to Harry to help pick his things up. I see T.M Riddle's diary so I picked it up for him. When I touched it, I felt this strange magic hit me, something I've never felt before. Then my mind was hit with visions, snow, people with masks, blood, death, and something with dark, red, ruby eyes was looking straight at me, like it was piercing my very soul.

" _So, this is the famous Sophie Lestrange. I look forward to meeting you soon, but for now, I've awoken the beast inside. Are you ready?_ " Then something with massive claws launched straight at me. I shrieked and I landed on my bum, dropping the diary in the progress.

"Sophie!" Said Ron as he rushed next to me with Hermione and Neville in tow.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Hermione said to me.

"What did I...? What did I...? What did I...?" I physically slapped myself and it brought me back into reality. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." I finally answered them but my head's still spinning after seeing all that. Awoken the beast? What beast?

"I don't know what you saw." Said Harry after finally putting all of his things including the diary. "But it must've really scared you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"J-Just give me a couple of minutes, I'll be fine." I answered.

*Cough* We all looked up. The dwarf was still there. "Here is your singing Valentine."

"No..."

' _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.'_

Everyone started laughing at Harry. No doubt this is Ginny's work, she does have a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was trying valiantly to laugh along with everyone else but he was definitely fighting a losing battle. I got up to my feet and try my best to shake off the events.

"You sure you're okay?" Hermione asked me again.

"U-Um give me a minute. After class, I probably go to Pomfrey. Get to class, I'll catch up." Hermione nods to me and takes with Ron and an embarrassed Harry. When everyone left the corridor then I put my hands on the wall. "Awoken the beast. Red, ruby eyes. What the hell?"

"Excuse me?" I turned around and show another stupid looking Cupid dwarf. "Are you Sophie Lestrange?"

"Yes." I huffed in annoyance.

"Splendid." It said.

"Please mate, don't sing it. Have I been embarrassed enough?" I said.

"Not this one. This person gave it to me but told me not to say it out loud. Shy type." He said as he handed me the letter and flew off playing his stupid looking harp. I looked down at the paper and it's wasn't a poem, well, it was a poor attempt of a poem.

' _I'm not the poetic type, so I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense,_

 _But I have to get this off my chest._

 _You are the prettiest girl in the whole school,_

 _I really like you, but you can never know_

 _Love, Your secret Admirer._

Well, that's a new one. Who would want to have a crush on a crazy girl like me? I put the note into my robe and walked off to Charms.

 **...**

I didn't go to see Madam Pomfrey because the last thing I needed people thinking that I was going crazy like my parents. Instead, I went straight to dinner and had a nice pork chop, occasionally having a peak at some of my Valentine letters. I was getting quite bored sitting in the Great Hall all by myself so I left to return to the common room. When I arrived, I see Harry still fiddling with the diary.

"Still trying to work that out?' I asked. He looked up and gave me a smile.

"There's got to something that this book can tell us." Answered Harry. I took a seat next to him and looked at the empty pages that lay in front of us.

"How about you write something in it?" I suggested.

"What good would that do?" He asked.

"I don't know, just give it a try." I said. Harry grabbed his quill, and dipped it in the ink. He then proceeded to write in it.

"My name is Harry Potter." He mumbled as he wrote. The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished.

"Okay, where did the ink go?" I asked in amazement. Something happened, oozing back out of the page was which Harry didn't write.

" _Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_ " These words, too, faded away.

"Go on." I said to Harry. He started to scribble something back.

"Someone tried to flush it down a toilet." We waited for the reply.

" _lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not this diary read._ "

"What do you mean?" Harry scrawled, blotting the page in his excitement.

" _I meant that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things which were covered up. Things which happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry._ "

"Secrets? What's this school hiding?" I asked Harry.

"Let's ask him." Harry said started to write again. "I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything the Chamber of Secrets?" Riddle's reply came quickly.

" _Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They give me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I know it could happened again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release was not impressed._ " Harry quickly wrote back.

"It's happening again now. There had been three attacks and one seem to know who's behind them. Who was it last time.?"

" _I can show you, if you like._ " Came Riddle's reply. " _You don't have to take my word for it. I cam take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him._ "

"Take us inside?" I said. "Harry, we can't say if this book is telling the truth."

"I know, but what choice do we have?" Asked Harry. When we looked back at the diary, we saw fresh words forming.

" _Let me show you._ "

"Ok." Harry wrote down. The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. We saw the little square for June the thirteenth seemed to have turned into a minuscule television. Harry's hands were trembling so I held his left hand with my right. He raised the book to press his eye against the little window, but then we were sucked through the window and we landed on solid ground. We stood, we were both shaking as the blurred shapes around us came suddenly into focus.

"Harry, where are we. More importantly, when are we?" I asked.

"This is Dumbledore's office." Said Harry

"But I'm assuming is that guy is not Dumbledore." I answered. This wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald expect for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. I've never seen this man before.

"I'm sorry." Harry said shakily, I didn't mean to butt in..." But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly.

"I don't think he heard you." I said. Harry drew nearer to his desk and stammered

"Er – I'll just go, shall I?" Still the wizard ignored him.

"We'll go!" I shouted at the old man. "Hello? We're right here." Nope. Not even a nod. "This guy's a real old fart." I said to him. Then we heard a knock on the office door.

" _Enter_ " Said the old wizard in s feeble voice. A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver Perfect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was definitely much taller than me. " _Ah, Riddle._ " Said the Headmaster.

" _You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?_ " Said Riddle. He looked nervous.

" _Sit down._ " Said Dippet. " _I've just been reading the letter you sent me._ "

" _Oh_." Said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly.

" _My dear boy._ " Said Dippet kindly, " _I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?_ "

" _No._ " Said Riddle at once, " _I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that – to that..._ "

" _You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?_ " Said Dippet curiously.

" _Yes, sir._ " Said Riddle, reddening slightly.

"Know that feeling." I muttered.

" _You are Muggle-born?_ "

" _Half-blood, sir._ " Said Riddle. " _Muggle father, witch mother._ "

" _And are both your parents -?_ "

" _My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me: Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather._ " Dippet clucked his tongue sympathetically.

" _The thing is, Tom._ " He signed. " _Special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances..._ "

" _You mean all these attacks, sir?_ " Said Riddle. Hello, we maybe getting somewhere.

" _Precisely,_ " Said the Headmaster. " _My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly, in the light of the recent tragedy... the death of the poor little girl... You will be safer by far at your orphanage . As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the – Er – source of all unpleasantness..."_ Riddle's eyes had widened.

" _Sir – if the person was caught... If it all stopped..._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Said Dippet, with a squeak in his voice. " _Riddle, do you mean you know something about this attacks?_ "

" _No, Sir._ " Said Riddle quickly.

" _Okay._ " He said. " _You may go, Tom..._ " Riddle stormed out of the room.

"Tom knows something." I said to him. "Let's follow him." We followed Riddle down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped. He then suddenly hurried off, and we quickly followed him. We didn't see another person until we reached the Entrance Hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase.

" _What are you doing, wondering around this late, Tom?_ " My god, that's Dumbledore, just fifty years younger.

" _I had to see the Headmaster, sir._ " Said Riddle.

" _Well, hurry off to bed._ " Said Dumbledore, giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare I've seen from him. " _Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since..._ " He sighed heavily, bade Riddle goodnight and strode off. Riddle watched him out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with us in hot pursuit. Annoying, Riddle didn't lead us into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but the very dungeon in which we has potions with Snape. The torches hadn't been lit, and when Riddle pushed the door almost closed, we could only just see Riddle, standing stock-still by the door, watching the passage outside. It felt to us that we were here for at least an hour. All we could see was the figure of Riddle at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue.

"If this thing goes on any longer, I make myself a cake." I said to Harry. There was a noise. Something was moving beyond the door. Someone was creeping along the passage. He hears whoever it was pass the dungeon where me, Harry and Riddle were hidden. Riddle, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed, We tiptoed behind. Wait, why are we tiptoeing? We can't be heard. For perhaps five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Riddle stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises. We heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.

" _C'mon... gotta get yeh outta here... c'mon now... in the box..._ " There was something familiar about that voice. Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. We stepped out from behind him. We could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to him.

" _Evening, Rubeus._ " Said Riddle sharply. The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.

" _It's all over_ " He said. " _I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop._ "

" _What d'yeh..._ "

" _I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and..."_

" _It never killed no one!_ " said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, we could hear a funny rustling and clicking.

" _Come on, Riddle._ " Said Riddle, moving yet closer. " _The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered..._ "

" _It wasn't him._ " Roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. " _He wouldn't! He never!_ "

" _Stand aside._ " Said Riddle, drawing out his wand. His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. Something came out, and it wasn't pretty.

"Woah, what is that?!" I shrieked. A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of bad legs, a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers – Riddle raises his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled to his feet, looking after it, he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand and threw him back down, yelling.

" _NOOOOOOO!_ " Next thing we know, we were back in the common room.

"Harry, what did we just see?!" I said to him. Just then, Ron walked into the common room.

"Hey guys." Ron said, then his facial expression changed when he saw our shocked faces. "What's up?"

"It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

 _ **(Author's Note: Finally finished. It's a very long chapter and there are bounds to be mistakes, but at least it's done. I will consider a beta if you guys believe that it's not good, so please let me know when you leave a review. So next time, well, you guys already know. So until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**(Author's Note – Hey Guys, you probably be wondering why I'm posting today, considering that I said that I won't be posting until Friday. Well, here's why, I want to have it finished before Christmas. There are five more chapters but there's a lot of writing to do, and If I keep posting it weekly, I won't have it finished in time for Christmas and it would be easier to start the third book next year. So, now Sophie will meet Cornelius Fudge for the first time, and you might see a slightly more darker Lestrange then you seen her before. Okay, let's get started, as before I don't own Harry Potter, Enjoy!)**_

 **Last Time: A trip to the Hospital wing, Valentine's Day, A darkness waking up inside of Sophie, A trip to Tom Riddle's past, revealing that Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago.**

 ** _Hey Sophie,_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy the Christmas break over at Hogwarts. Nice to see that you have doing well in your classes even though you never tell us. Obviously, your head of house will tell you this but you will choosing the classes that 'you' want to do next year. You got so many to choose from, but you only do the ones you feel comfortable with. Also, well done in your last Quidditch match, Dumbledore told us you went exceptionally well when he visited the ministry of magic. Hope to hear from you soon_**

 ** _Your dear aunt_**

 ** _Andy._**

I'm sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast as I had another look at the letter that my family sent me. It had been awhile since I've got one but more pressing things on my mind. Hagrid. It's been known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. During my first year at Hogwarts he had tried to raise a dragon in a little wooden house, and it would certainly be a long time before I forget the giant, three-headed dog he's christened 'Fluffy'. I know what we seen in the diary was Hagrid trying to hide the monster bit I'm sure that he didn't meant to killed anyone. I wish that me and Harry hadn't find out hoe to work Riddle's bloody diary, because again, and again Ron and Hermione made us recount what we've seen, until we were getting sick of telling them and so sick of the long, circular conversations that followed.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person." Said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people..."

"How many monsters do you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled." Said Harry Miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

"Riddle does sound like Percy – who asked his to grass on Hagrid, anyway?"

"But the monster had killed someone, Ron." Said Hermione.

"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts." I said. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here..."

"You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Harry?" Ron asked.

"He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent." Said Harry quickly. The four of us fell silent. After a long pause, Hermione voiced the knottiest questions if all in aa hesitant voice.

"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit." Said Ron. "Hello, Hagrid, tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" In the end, we decided that we shouldn't say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more went by where Harry haven't heard no whisper from the disembodied voice, we were hopeful that we would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled. It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick has been Petrified , and nearly everyone seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves had finally got bored of his ' _Oh Potter, you rotter'_ song, Ernie Macmillan asked Harry quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstills in Herbology one day, and in March, several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in Greenhouse Three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.

"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature." She told us. "Then we'll able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

 **...**

Gee, Andy was right. The teachers has given us something new to think about during our Easter Holidays. The time had come to choose our subjects for the third year, I'm so excited. Hermione, however, didn't had the same idea as she took it very seriously.

"It could affect our whole future." She told us as we poured over the list of new subjects.

"Our future or your future? I can't really tell these days." I asked her. Another Glare from her, I like to make fun of her. Considering that she hasn't killed me, she doesn't seem to mind. There is so much to choose from, Defence against the dark arts, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures etc.

"I just want to give up potions." Said Harry.

"We can't." Sais Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I have to ditch Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"But that's very important!" Said Hermione, shocked.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it." Said Ron. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose." Neville has been receiving letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than Study of Ancient Runes. Dean Thomas, who, like Harry, had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the least, then picking the subjects it landed on. Hermione took nobody's advice but signed up for everything.

"W-What are you mad?" I said to her. "There's no way you can do all these classes."

"It's my choice." Said Hermione.

"Percy?" I asked him as he came over. "What do you think I should do?"

"It depends where you want to go, Sophie." He said. "It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination. People say Muggles Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them – look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care for Magical Creatures. Play to your strengths, Sophie." I had an better idea of what I wanted to do, so I tick off the classes that I believe I'll go well in. Now, with third year sorted, time to return to the present.

 **...**

Gryffindor's next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff. Wood would be insisting on team practices every night after dinner, so the two things I have been doing is Quidditch and homework. At least, the training sessions were getting better, or at least drier. The evening before Saturday's match, My, Harry, Ron and Hermione were just returning from the Quidditch session when we bumped into Neville, who was looking quite frantic.

"Harry – I don't know who did it. I just found –" Neville pushed open the door. The contents of Harry's trunk had been thrown everywhere. His cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had been pulled off his four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress.

"Uh, Neville, can you leave us a couple of minutes?" I asked him. Her merely nodded and then he left the room as Harry walked over to his bed and started going through his stuff.

"It had to be an Gryffindor." Said Hermione. "No one else knows our password, unless it wasn't a student."

"Whoever it was, they must've been looking for something." Said Ron nervously.

"And they found it." Said Harry. "Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

"That means whoever's it is, doesn't have plans on us finding the Chamber or the Heir." I said.

 **...**

I woke up the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" Said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading our team's plates with scrambled eggs.

"I still think Harry should've told the teachers about the robbery." Hermione said to me.

"Harry has got enough things on his mind." I said. "Even though the attacks had died off, doesn't mean the Heir of Slytherin. It could be anything. Whoever it is, they sitting there, waiting for the opportunity to strike, and this time, someone could be killed." After the diary was stolen from Harry's room last night, there's no doubt that the Heir of Slytherin is possibly, an Gryffindor. We left the Great Hall along with Harry and Ron to go collect our Quidditch stuff from the common room. We reached the marble staircase but Harry just stopped at the foot of the staircase. Then he muttered something out loud.

"Kill this time... let me rip... tear..." We all jumped away from him in alarm. "That voice!" Said Harry, looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again - didn't you?" Me and Ron just looked at him, wide eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehand.

"Harry – I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the Library!" Then she sprinted away, up the stairs.

"Hermione! Wait!" I shouted then I started sprinting after her. I quickly caught up to her as she was about to enter the Library. "Hermione!"

"What, Sophie?" Asked Hermione.

"It's not safe." I answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"Dammit!" I huffed. "If Harry can hear that voice again, there's no doubt the chamber been opened again. If you stay up here, you'll be a sitting duck.

"I'll be fine, Sophie. Beside, I might to find out what the beast is."

"It's suicide. I can't leave you alone." I told her.

"You got a Quidditch match to attend." She said. "You can't miss that because of me."

"With the beast around, I'll miss anything." I said.

"Sophie." She said then she decided to hug me. "I'll be fine. I took on a troll and a three headed dog."

"That was with me around." I said.

"Like I said, I'll be fine. Now, you got a Quidditch match to play."

"Alright, but I don't see you there sitting next to Ron by the start of the match, I'm leaving it to come look for you." I said.

"Relax." Said Hermione, releasing me from the hug. "What's the worst thing that could happen." She then entered the Library, leaving me all by myself in the corridor.

"Anything." I muttered as I took off to the common room. Luckily for me, Harry was coming down from the common room and he had my Nimbus two thousand and one. We joined the crowd swarming across the grounds. The Heir of Slytherin can't attack anyone of the whole school was down here, he picked the worst day to open the Chamber. Both teams walked onto the pitch to tumultuous applause. Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goalpost and I decided to do the same. Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who were playing in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics. I flew over to the Gryffindor stands to see if Hermione was there, but no, nowhere to be seen, expect Ron who was standing at the front.

"Where's Hermione?!" I shouted to Ron. He just shrugged his shoulders at me. That's it, I'm going to get her.

" _This match has been cancelled._ " I turned around and saw Professor McGonagall called through an enormous purple megaphone, as she addressed the entire stadium. The were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran towards Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But Professor!" He shouted. "We've got to play... the Cup... Gryffindor."

"All students are to make their way back to their common rooms, where their Head of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, Please!" I flew straight down to the pitch to join Harry, who was beckoned over by McGonagall.

"You better come with me, Mr Potter. You too, Miss Lestrange." Said McGonagall.

"B-But Professor, H-Hermione, I got to find her." I said to her.

"I understand, Miss Lestrange." She added. Ron then came running over from the complaining crowd as they sent off towards the castle. To our surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't seem to object. "Yes, perhaps you'd better come too, Weasley. There's something the three of you'll have to see." Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being cancelled, others looked worried. We followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase but this time, no one was taken to anyone's office this time. "This will be a bit of a shock." Said Professor McGonagall in a surprising gentle voice as we approached the hospital wing. "There's been another attack... another double attack." Oh no, now I don't want to who was attacked. McGonagall opened the doors and we all followed her inside. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a sixth-year girl with long curly hair. I recognized her as the Ravenclaw we accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room. But then, I saw her, everything on the inside was turned inside out. Tears was starting to come out of my eyes. The girl next to the Ravenclaw was –

"Hermione." Ron groaned. I slowly waked up next to her. Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy. I touched her left hand and it felt cold. I leave her alone and the monster got her.

"They were found near the Library." Said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them..." She was holding up a small, circular. We all shook their heads, we were just staring at Hermione. "I will escort you all back to Gryffindor tower." Said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."

 **...**

"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No students is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No students is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat chocked voice. "I need hardly add that I have rarely been distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindor began to talk immediately.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff." Said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin – why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" He roared, to nods and scattered applause. Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.

"What're we going to do?" Said Ron quietly. "D'you think they suspect it's Hagrid."

"We've got to talk to him." Said Harry. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he did set the monster loose last time he'll how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class..."

"I think." Said Harry, more quietly still. "It's time to get my dad's old Cloak out again."

"You alright?" Ron asked me.

"Y-yeah." I answered. "I'll need some time alone." I left the boys and return to my dormitory. I wished I was there. I can't get the picture of Hermione out of my head, just lying on the hospital bed as though she was carved out in stone. My best friend, no one to speak to, she was my only friend when I first started Hogwarts, we were both bullied. Hermione was the know-it-all and I was the Daughter of the Lestranges. I sat on my bed, trying my damn best not to cry. A tap on the window, Minnie, I opened the window and she sat on the shoulder and started playing with my crazy hair. I grabbed a spare piece of Parchment and a quill and started writing a message.

 ** _Hey Andy,_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I took so long to respond to your last letter because um, well, there were some things happening here Hogwarts, bad things. I think you may already know about what's happening because of the ministry. Um, there been attacks, at the school. Students were... petrified and... Hermione was attacked. She's alive but... This Heir of Slytherin got her. I told her that I'll protect her and I let her down. I know that the Ministry will try everything in its power to keep anyone from finding out... but you know. I got to go, I hope this letter gets to you..._**

 ** _I love you guys,_**

 ** _Your dear niece, Sophie._**

I took a deep breath and I gave the parchment to Minnie.

"You know where to go." I said. She gave me a happy hoot before flying off. I felt like crying. I won't have my best friend with me. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw parchment on top of Hermione's draw. I walked over to her bed and I picked it up. When I unfolded the parchment, what I read made my blood boil.

 ** _Do you like my little late Christmas Present, Lestrange? I Terribly unfortunate that your muggle friend got in my pet's way. I know that I didn't warn you not to stray into this, but I've decided that you need to know this. You are an embarrassment to your family and your-bloodline, associating with Mudbloods. I'll only explain this once. If you continue to assist Potter in his little investigation, you will all be very sorry. Cause when I make my triumphant return, I'll personally ensure that the thing I do is kill your precious Granger. I'll rip her to shreds and you will watch, with tears in your eyes and helpless, as I kill your friend. I'll make sure of it and there will be nothing you can do about it._**

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

 **...**

I waited near the door to the dormitory for Harry and Ron to come and knock on my door. I lay in my bed, acting I was fast asleep while waiting for the girls to fall asleep. The girls didn't speak to me, they're just looking at me, feeling sad. They knew how close I was to Hermione but even though they got to know her, they still make fun of her, well, sometimes. I was swayed out of my thoughts by two soft, quiet knocks at the door. It was them. It's time. I opened the door and waiting outside, was the boys with Harry's Invisibility cloak, the only thing Harry inherited from his father but it's the only thing that was going to keep us hidden from the teachers. Harry threw the cloak over us and we left the common room. The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. We've never seen the halls so crowded after sunset. Teachers, perfects, and ghosts were marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity. The invisibility cloak didn't stop us making any noise, and there was a particularly tense moment when Ron stubbed his toe only yards from the spot where Snape was standing guard. Thankfully, Snape sneezed at almost exactly the moment Ron swore. It was with relief that we reached the oak front doors and eased them open. It was a clear, starry night. We hurried towards the lighted windows of Hagrid's house, and pulled off the Cloak only when we were right outside his front door. Seconds after we had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. We found ourselves face to face, with him aiming a crossbow at us, Fang the boarhound barking loudly behind him.

"Oh." He said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you three doin' here?"

"What's that for?" Said Harry, lowering the weapon as we stepped inside.

"Nothin'... nothin'." Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin'... doesn' matter... Sit down... I'll make tea..." Poor Hagrid hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive head.

"Are you ok, Hagrid?" Said Harry.

"I-I'm fine, I'm fine." Answered Hagrid.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" I asked him.

"Oh, I heard about that, all right'." Said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice.

"Um, Hagrid, we've come to ask you something." Harry said. "Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Hagrid looked shocked at us.

"What you have to understand about that is..." Hagrid started but then there was a loud knock on the door. "Quick, under the cloak." He order us. Harry threw the Cloak over us and then we retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked if we were hidden, seized his crossbow and flung open his door once more.

"Good evening, Hagrid." It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man. The stranger was a short, portly man with rumpled grey hair and an anxious expression. He was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pin-striped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler.

"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

"Must be here because of the attacks." I Whispered. Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and he looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.

"Bad Business, Hagrid." Said Fudge, in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. Ministry got to act."

"I never." Said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir..."

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence." Said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus." Said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something – the school governors have been in touch."

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest." Said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire I have never seen before.

"Look at it from my point of view." Said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty-"

"Take me?" Said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?'

"For a short stretch only." Said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more of a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology..."

"Not Azkaban?" Croaked Hagrid. Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door. Dumbledore answered it, and look who it is. Mr Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl.

"Why is it that every time that something goes wrong, that involves us, Malfoy isn't too far behind?" I Whispered harshly.

"Already here, Fudge." He said approvingly. "Good, good..."

"What're you doing here?" Said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your – er – d'you call this a house?" Said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the Headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" Said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore." Said Mr Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment. "But the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is a Order of Suspension – You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius." Said Fudge, looking alarmed. "Dumbledore suspended... no, no... last thing we want just now..."

"The appointment – or suspension – of the Headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge." Said Mr Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks..."

"Now look, Lucius, if Dumbledore can't stop them..." Said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now. "I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen." Said Mr Malfoy, with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted..." Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.

"And how many did yeh have you threaten and blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" He roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid." Said Mr Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" Yelled Hagrid, making Fang the headboard cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, and the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killing's next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid." Said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside."

"But..." Stuttered Fudge.

"No!" Growled Hagrid. Dumbledore had not taken his bright blur eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold grey ones.

"However." Said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly, so that none of them could miss a word. "You will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." For a second, I was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards the corner where we stood hidden.

"Admirable sentiments." Said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your – er – highly individual way of running things, Albus, only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any – ah – killing's" He strode to the cabin door, opened it and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath and said carefully.

"If anyone wanted to find out some stuff, all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm saying." Fudge stared at him in amazement. "All right, I'm coming." Said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly. "And someone'll need to feed Fang while I'm away." The door banged shut and Ron pulled the Invisibility cloak off.

"We're in trouble now." He said Hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."

"Only this time, someone will be killed." I said. "If we don't stop the Heir of Slytherin now, we'll have a repeat of the same events fifty years ago."

 _ **(Author's Note – There we go. I'm posting two chapters up this week so that way I can be finished by the 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **or the 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of December at the latest. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. Next time, we take a little trip into the forbidden forest. Anyway, drop a review if you guys like it or there is something you want me to improved on. So, that's it, until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**(Author's Note – I hope you guys are enjoying your week. Now, we return. Now, I'm hoping to get some feedback on what you guys think of the story over these last few chapters so I know what I'm good at and what I can improve on. Next story, I'll be trying to get a beta to fix up any spelling or grammar mistakes so at least you lot can get a story without too many mistakes, if you are a beta writer, get in contact with me so we can talk about this. But, enough of me talking, let's get back into this. As before, I don't own Harry Potter, Enjoy.)**_

 **Last time: Hermione's been Petrified, the school has mash into chaos. Dumbledore has been suspended by the school governors over his poor handling of the attacks and Hagrid's been taken away due his past. Harry, Ron and Sophie must find the Heir of Slytherin now.**

 ** _Dear Sophie_**

 ** _Nice to hear from you, albeit under tough circumstances. Yes, I did know about the Chamber of Secrets. The Minster came in and notify us after the first attack, but he told us not to go babbling about it last thing is the media founding about this, he said. It must be hard to focus with this. Also, sorry to hear about Hermione. I know you were pretty close to her but you must stay strong, not only for yourself but for her._**

 ** _Stay Safe,_**

 ** _Andy_**

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle, sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouse. But this time, there was no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels, the scene didn't look quite right. Me, Harry and Ron tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were barred from the hospital wing.

"We're taking no more chances." Madam Pomfrey told us severely through a crack in the hospital door.

"Please Miss, we just want to see Hermione, we'll only be five minutes." I pleaded

"No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off..." With Dumbledore gone, fear has spread as ever before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned seeds. There was barely a face to be see in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled. Hagrid's hint about the spiders was far easier to understand – the trouble was, there didn't seem to be a single spider left in the castle to follow. Me and Harry looked everywhere we went, helped (rather reluctantly) by Ron. We were hampered, of course, by the face that we weren't allowed to wander off on our on, but we had to move around the castle in a pack with the other Gryffindors. Most of our fellow students seemed glad that we were being shepherded from class to class by teachers, but I didn't. One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspension, my stupid, stinky, blonde-haired cousin, Draco. He was strutting about the school as though he had been appointed head boy. I didn't realise what he was so pleased about until the Potions about a fortnight after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, when, sitting right behind him, I overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore." He said, not troubling to keep his voice down. "I told you that he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent Headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in. Sir, sir, why don't you apply for the Headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy." Said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I dare say he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right." Said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job. I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir..." Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into hid cauldron. "I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now.' Malfoy went on. "But you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger..." The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky, at Malfoy's last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, hid attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed.

"Let me at him." Ron growled, as Me, Harry and Dean hung onto him. "I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands-"

"If you lay even a single finger on Draco, his father will do everything in his power to ensure that you're expelled." I said to him.

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology." Barked Snape over the class's heads, and off they went, crocodile fashion, with the four of us bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen us out of the castle, and we were making our way across the vegetable patch towards the greenhouses. The Herbology class was very subdued, there were now two missing from our number, Justin and my friend Hermione. Professor Sprout set us all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Ernie spoke to Harry and he told him that he was sorry that he ever suspected Harry as the Heir of Slytherin. Then Ernie and his Hannah came to work at the same shrivelfig as me, Harry and Ron.

"That Draco Malfoy character." Said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs. "He seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you you know, I think he might be Slytherin's heir."

"That's clever of you." Said Ron, who didn't seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Harry.

"Do you think it's Malfoy, Sophie?" Ernie asked.

"No." I said so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared.

Hey, look." Said Harry. He was pointing at the ground a few feet away. Several large spiders were scurrying across the earth.

"Oh, yeah." Said Ron, trying, and failing, to look pleased. "But we can't follow them now..."

"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest..." Said Harry. And Ron looked even unhappier about that. At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to the next Defence against the dark arts lesson. We lagged behind the others so we can talk out of earshot. "We'll have to use the Invisibility cloak again. We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the Forest with Hagrid, he might be some help.

"Right." Said Ron, who was twirling his wand nervously in his fingers. "Er - aren't there - aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?" He added, as we took their usual places. Well, the boys sat next to each other, me, I sat by myself. Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teachers in the place was nothing grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant.

"Come on." He cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?"

"Haven't you noticed, mate?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't you people realise." Said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though we were all a bit dim. "The danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away."

"Says who?" Said Dean Thomas loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty." Said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.

"Oh, yes, we should." Said Ron even more loudly than Dean.

"I fatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr Weasley." Said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone.

"You don't! You don't know Nothing!" I shouted at him, shocking the life out of him and everyone else. "You're a terrible teacher, the only thing we've learned is not set pixies loose! You're so stuck up in your bloody fame that you can't see the full picture. You're a phony and are utterly useless!" Wow, that anger, where did it come from?

"Well, Lestrange, if that's what you think." He said to me, still a bit shocked and in a wimpy voice. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and you'll serve detention with me tonight." Great, that sudden outburst has landed me in shit. Perfect. Perfect. Lockhart walked straight up me.

"I don't know what your problem is, young lady, but I assure you, I know what I'm talking about." He sneered.

"No you don't," I answered. "You're just an annoying piece of shit." He looked at me in shock, he stormed off, walked into his office and slammed the door. Then, while reading Gadding with Ghouls, I received a letter from Harry.

 ** _Let's do it tonight._**

I don't know but then I had a look sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. I scribbled on the back of the note and threw it at him.

 ** _I'M IN_**

 **...**

The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onwards, the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight. We head to wait for the room to clear. Fred and George challenged the boys to a few games of Exploding Snap. They kept losing on purpose trying to finish the games quickly, but even so, it was well past midnight when Fred, George and Ginny finally went to bed. We waited for the distant sounds of two dormitory doors closing before we seized the cloak, throwing it over ourselves, and climbing through the portrait hole. It was another difficult journey through the castle, dodging all the teachers. At last we reached the Entrance Hall , slid back the lock on the oak front door, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out into the midnight grounds.

"Course." Said Ron abruptly, as we strode across the black grass. "We might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of direction, but..."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to go into the Forbidden Forest." I said to him. We reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. When Harry pushed the door open, Fang went mad with delight at the sight of us. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks, we hastily fed him treacle fudge from a tin on the mantleplace, which glued his teeth together.

"C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk." Said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind us, dashed to the edge of the forest and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree. Harry took out hid wand, and murmured.

"Lumos." And a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let us watch the path for signs of spiders.

"Good thinking." Said Ron. "I'd light mine too, but you know – It'd probably blow up or something..."

"Lumos." Just like Harry, I lit the tip of my wand to help light our way, though it wasn't doing much good. Harry then tapped me and Ron on our shoulders, pointing at the grass. Two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wandlight into the shade of the trees.

"Ok." Ron sighed, as though resigned to the worst. "I'm ready."

"Let's go." I said. So, with Fang scampering around us, sniffing tree roots and leaves, we entered the forest. By the glows of both our wands, we followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path. We walked for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that stars overhead were no longer visible, and our wands shone alone in the sea of dark, we saw our spider guides leaving the path. We couldn't see jack shit because everything outside the little sphere of light was pitch black. I never been this deep into the Forbidden Forest.

"What d'you reckon?" Harry said to us.

"We've come this far." Said Ron.

"Let's keep going." I said, so we followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. We couldn't move very quickly now, there were tree roots and stumps in our way, barely visible in the near blackness. More than once, we had to stop so that Harry could crouch down and find the spiders in the wandlight. We walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, we noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downwards, though the trees were as thick as ever. Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making both of us jump out of our skins.

"What?" Said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch dark.

"There's something moving over there." Harry breathed. "Listen... Sounds like something big." We listened. Some distance to our right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees.

"P-Please, tell me that was y-you." I said with fear.

"Oh no." Said Ron. "Oh no, oh no, oh-"

"Shut up." Said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you."

"Hear me?' Said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang?" The darkness seemed to be pressing on our eyeballs as we stood, terrified, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.

"What d'you think it's doing?" Said Harry.

"Probably getting ready to pounce." I said. We waited, shivering hardly daring to move.

"D'you think it's gone?" Harry Whispered.

"Dunno-" Then, to our right, came a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that all of us fling up our hands to shield our eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, his voice breaking with relief. "Harry, it's our car."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on!" We ran after Ron towards the light, stumbling and tripping, and a moment later we had emerged into a clearing.

"Is that your dad's flying car?" I asked him but he wasn't listening. It was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof on dense branches, its head-lamps ablaze. As Ron walked, open-mouthed, towards it, it moved slowly towards him, exactly like a large, turquoise dog greeting its owner.

"It's been here all the time!" Said Ron delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The Forest's turned it wild..." The wings of the car were scratched and smeared with mud.

"It's looks like shit." I whispered.

"And we thought it was going to attack us!" Said Ron, leaning against the car and patting it. "I wondered where it had gone."

"We've lost the trail!" Said Harry. I ran over towards him with my wand still lit.

"Where the bloody hell did they go?" I asked him. "Ron..." I looked at him. He didn't move. His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the Forest floor, right behind me. His face was livid with terror. Next thing I know, something long and hairy seize me around the middle and lifted me off the ground.

"What the..." I shouted with fear. "Let me go..." Harry and Ron were also hoisted up next to me. Fang wad howling and whimpering – next moment, he was being swept into the dark trees. I saw that what had hold of me was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, the front two clutching me tightly below a paid od shining black pincers.

"You better let us go, or I'll kill you." I growled at it. The things took us to a rim of a vast hollow, a hollow which had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene I had ever clapped eyed upon. Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight legged, black, hairy, gigantic. The massive specimen that was carrying me made its way down the steep slope, towards a misty doomed web in the very centre of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all around it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load.

"I'm not food." Then I was dropped onto all fours. The boys and Fang thudded down next to me. Fang wasn't howling any more, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron looked exactly like Harry.

"Aragog!" It called. "Aragog!" And from the middle of the misty doomed web, a spider the size off an a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was grey in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on him ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.

"What is it?" He said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men." Clicked the spiders who caught Harry.

"Oi! I'm not a man!" I shouted.

"Is it Hagrid?" Said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers." Clicked the spider who had caught Ron.

"Kill them." Clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping..."

"Kill us?!" I asked. "Now wait just a minute..."

"We're friends of Hagrid!" Shouted Harry. Click, click went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." He said slowly.

"Hagrid's in trouble." Sais Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" Said the aged spider, and I thought I heard concern beneath the clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?"

"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a – a – something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

"But that was years ago." Said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they called the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid's had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"And you... you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked him.

"I" Said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born here in the castle m. I came from a distant land. A traveller gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the Forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness..."

"So you never – never attacked anyone?"

"Never." Croaked the old spider. It would have been my instinct, but from respect of Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet..."

"But then... Do you know what did kill that girl?" Said Harry, Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again..." His words were drowned out by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily, large black shapes shifted all around us.

"The thing that lives in the castle," Said Aragog. "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the castle."

"What is it?" I asked. More loud clicking, more rustling, those seemed to be closing in. I had my wand very close to me.

"We do not speak of it!" Said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked many times." Judging by his voice, he was seemed to be getting tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders to inch slowly towards us.

"We'll just go, then." Harry called desperately to Aragog.

"Go?" Said Aragog slowly. "I think not..."

"Oh shit. Come on mate." I said.

"My sons and daughters do not harmed Hagrid on my command. But I cannot dent them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our mists. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid." Shit. There were spiders all around us. There were too many of them. Then I heard a loud screeching and sae a blaze of light flamed through the hollow. My Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, headlamps glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside, several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front od us and its doors flew open.

"I call shotgun!" I shouted as I jumped into the front seat. Harry, Ron and Fang joined me quickly and the car took off. We sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and were soon out of the forest faster than we went in it. Returning to the hut, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and re-joined me and Ron, who was throwing up in the pumpkin patch.

"Did we get something out of this?" I asked Harry.

"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets." Said Harry as he threw the cloak over us. "He was innocent."

 _ **(Author's note – Done and done. Hope you guys enjoy that. Next chapter will be posted on Friday so we will be back to regular programming. Please leave a review and until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**(Author's Note – Hello. Three more chapters to go, we are the biggest point in the story, the Chamber of Secrets. I hope you guys have enjoy it. Now, if anyone is still wondering why I'm posted two chapters in a space of a few days, it's because that I wanted to be finished by the 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December so I can have the rest of the year off and start fresh next year. Now, let's return to the story. As before, I don't own Harry Potter, Enjoy!)**_

 **Last time: Telling off a teacher, getting detention, a trip to the Forbidden Forest, almost becoming dinner for the spiders, and finding out that Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets, an eventful day for Sophie.**

We reached the safety of the common room after dodging teachers and Me Filch after spending a long time inside the Forbidden Forest, don't want to go inside there again. The fire had burned itself into just a glowing ash.

"Follow the Spiders." Said Ron Weakly. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his." Said Harry.

"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" Said Ron. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!"

"Oh, come on, Ron. You're still alive." I said in a cheerful tone.

"Barely." He added.

"Well, guys, I don't know about you but I had enough excitement for one day so I'm off to bed."

"Make that two." And we all started crawling up the stairs to our Dormitories.

"Guys wait." Harry hissed at us that made us stop at the stairs. "Guys – the girl who died. Aragog said was found in a bathroom."

"Yeah, so." I said.

"What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's never there?"

"You don't think – not Moaning Myrtle?"

 **...**

"All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away." Said Ron bitterly at breakfast next day. "And could've asked her, and now..." It had been hard enough trying to look for spiders. Escaping their teachers long enough to sneak into a girl's bathroom, the girls' bathroom, moreover, right next to the scene of the first attack, was going to be almost impossible. But something happened in our first lesson, Transfiguration, which drove the Chamber of Secrets out of our minds for the first time in weeks. Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told us that our exams would start on the first of June, one week from today.

"Exams." Howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting exams?" There was a loud bang behind me as Neville Longbottom's wans slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus.

"The whole point of keeping the open at this time is for you to receive your education." She said Sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all revising hard."

"Studying hard?" I said. "Miss, my mind has been on other things lately."

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible." She said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."

"Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" He asked us, holding up his wand, which had just started whistling loudly. The bell rang so it was time for us to leave.

"Miss Lestrange, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked me. Oh right, I miss detention with Lockhart, bet that what this is about.

"Professor."

"Lockhart told me you went off at him?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"And you told him that he's useless as a teacher?"

"Yes."

"And you had detention with him, which you didn't turn up to?"

"Yes."

"Have a biscuit."

"Yes – Wait, What?" I asked in confusion.

"While I disagree that you shouldn't be skipping out on detention, I do agree that Lockhart is a bit 'useless' at his job." McGonagall said.

"But that's not -.."

"Right? Yes, I know. Lockhart has asked to take action against you. So I will." Great, detention, here I come. She grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote on it and then passing it to me.

 _Miss Lestrange has permission to leave class at any time to go to the Hospital Wing to visit Miss Hermione Granger for any length of time._

 _Sincerely, Professor McGonagall_

"What?" I asked.

"You've been punished." She said with a smile.

"This is more of an reward than a punishment." I said.

"Yes it does. I'm letting you off because I've been told by your fellow housemates that you been 'upset' with the attack of your best friend."

"Yeah. My friend." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Miss Lestrange, I understand that it's been tough for you but I must implore you that you keep your cool, even if that person annoys the living hell out of you."

"Yes, Professor." I said.

"Good." Said Professor McGonagall

 **...**

Three days before our first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.

"I have good news!" She said, and the Great Hall, instead of failing silent, erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" Several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the heir of Slytherin!" Squealed a girl on the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" Roared Wood excitedly. When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor Sprout has informed me that the mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit." There was an explosion of cheering. Yes, I'll be able to get my best friend back.

"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" He said to us. "Hermione will probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, She'll go mad when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't revised. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."

"If we do that, She'll go mad too." I said. I suppose I'll leave class, use the note to visit Hermione and tell her the good news. Just then, Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and I noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.

"What's up?" Said Ron, helping himself to more porridge. Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face that reminded me of someone.

"Spit it out." Said Ron, watching her.

"Ginny, are you okay?" I asked her.

I've got to tell you something." Ginny mumbled.

"What is it?" Said Harry. Ginny looked as though couldn't find the right words.

"What?" Said Ron. Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Ginny, we're not to going to be mad at you, but if it's something important, you got to tell us." I said. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only me, Ginny and Ron could hear him.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?" Ginny drew a deep breath and, at the precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty." Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scarpered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the centre of the table.

"Percy!" Said Ron angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!" Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked.

"What sort of thing?" He said, coughing.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say -."

"Oh – that – that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets." Said Percy at once.

"How do you know?" Said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was – well, never mind – the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather -." I had never seen Percy looks so uncomfortable.

"What were you doing?" Said Ron, grinning. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh." Percy didn't smile back.

"Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving."

 **...**

I knew the whole mystery might be solved tomorrow without our help, but Harry wasn't about to pass up a chance to speak to Myrtle if it turned up – personally, I rather go and see Hermione and tell her the good news. Unfortunately, I had to hand the note to Professor Loser heart.

"Miss Lestrange. " Lockhart said.

"Sir." I replied. Then, I shown him the note.

"How do I know this note is real?"

"You can always take it up with Professor McGonagall."

"Alright, you can go."

"Thank you."

"I'm still not happy that you skip out on detention with me." Like I care, I left his classroom and I flew straight to the Hospital wing and I knocked on the door when I arrived.

"Who is it?" Said Madam Pomfrey on the other side of the doors.

"It's Sophie Lestrange." I said.

"No, No, No visitors."

"I have a note from Professor McGonagall."

"Nope. Nope." Then there was a little creak of the door opening. "Is this note legit?"

"You can check it for yourself, if you want." Pomfrey stuck her hand out and took the note right off me and shut the door on me. After a few minutes, she opened the door.

"You can come in and see Miss Granger but I must close the door to keep the 'Heir of Slytherin' from trying to finish these people off." I walked inside and Pomfrey took me straight to Hermione's bed. There's she was, still frozen. Still I tell her about the exams? "Alright, I'll leave you to it." And she walked straight off.

"Hello, there." I started as I held her hand. "The mandrakes are ready for cutting. Meaning you'll be back with us. We have exams, so you'll be back on your toes. I miss you. I miss you so much. I had lots of fun with the boys, no problem about that. It just that you're the only one that understands me." I did something out of the ordinary, I kissed Hermione on the cheek. "We need you, Hermione. We may be getting close to finding out about the Chamber of Secrets but, well, it hasn't been easy without you." Then Madam Pomfrey let Harry and Ron in then they soon came out.

"How did you two get out of class?" I said to them.

"We never did." Harry Answered. "We got away from Lockhart but we got caught by Professor. We told her we were going to see Hermione but we wanted to see Myrtle."

"How is she?" Ron asked.

"Only if I knew." I said.

"Wonder If she did see the attacker, though? Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know..."

"Ron, Sophie look." Said Harry. He pointed at what was lodged inside her right hand. It was a piece of paper.

"Try and get it out." Ron whispered. It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that I was so sure that Harry was going to rip it. Al last, after several tense minutes, the paper came out. It was a page torn from a old library book. Harry smoothed out the page and we leaned in close to read it.

 _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds od years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

Ron, Sophie." Harry breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the chamber's a Basilisk – a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltounge ..."

"But if it kills people by looking into its eyes, how is it no one's dead?" I asked. Harry looked up at the mirror sitting near Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Because no one was looking at it, not directly at it." He answered. "Colin saw it through the Camera. The Basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got petrified. Justin... Justin must've seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick1 Not got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again... and Hermione and that Ravenclaw Perfect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had realised that the monster was a Basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look round corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror – and..."

"And Mrs Norris?" Ron said. "She didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry."

"The water..." He began slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs Norris only saw the reflection... ' _Spiders flees before it_ ,' It all fits!"

"But's how's the Basilisk been getting around the place?" I asked him. "A dirty great snake, someone must've seen it."

"Hermione has answered that too." Harry said as he pointed at the scribbled writing on the bottom of the page.

"Pipes?" Ron said " It's been using the plumbing?"

"That's why I only heard the voice inside the walls."

"Guys, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!' I said Hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in..."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Said Harry. "This means I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how they've been controlling the Basilisk."

"What're we going to do?" Said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Shall we go straight to McGonagall?"

"Let's go to the staff room." Said Harry, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes, it's nearly break." We ran downstairs. Not waiting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, we went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, panelled room full of dark wooden chairs. We placed ourselves around it, too excited to sit down. But the bell to signal break never came. Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically transformed.

" _All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, Please_!"

"Not another attack? Not now?" Harry said.

"How did the heir of Slytherin sneak out of class?" I asked. "The teachers are watching us like hawks, they've noticed if someone left."

"What'll we do?" Said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?'

"No." Said Harry, glancing around. "In here, let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out." We hid ourselves inside a ugly sort of wardrobe to his left, full of the teachers' cloaks. We listened to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overheard, and the staff-door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened." She told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself!" Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard.

"How can you be so sure?" He said.

"The heir of Slytherin," Said Professor McGonagall, who was very white. "left another message, Right underneath the first one, ' _Her skeleton will in the chamber forever._ '" Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" Said Madam Pomfrey, who had sunk, weak-kneed into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley." Said Professor McGonagall. No. No, not Ginny. Then I felt Ron slide down onto the wardrobe floor beside me.

"We shall have to send all of the students home tomorrow." Said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts." The staffroom door banged again open. For one wild moment, I was sure it would be Dumbledore but it was Lockhart, and he was beaming.

"Do sorry – dozed off – What have I missed?" He didn't seem to notice the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," He said. "The very man. A girl had been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last." Lockhart blanched.

"M-My moment?"

"That's right, Gulderoy." Chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"Well – I, I..." Sputtered out.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" Piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall..."

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the moment at the monster before Hagrid was arrested." Said Snape. "Didn't you say that whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?" Lockhart stared around his stony-faced colleagues.

"I... I really never... You may have misunderstood..."

"We'll leave You to it, then, Gulderoy." Said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last." Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome any more. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin he looked weak-chinned and weedy.

"V-very well." He said. "I'll – I'll be in my office, getting – getting ready." And he left the room.

"Right." Said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them that the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories." The teachers rose, and left one by one.

 **...**

It was probably the worst day of my entire life. Me, Harry, Ron, Fred, George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr and Mrs Weasley, then shut gone up in his dormitory. No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer.

"She knew something, Guys." Said Ron, speaking for the first time since we entered the wardrobe in the staff room. "That's why she was taken. It's wasn't some stupid thing about Percy. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was." Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason." I can't think. First, Hermione and now Ginny. Can this get any worse.

"Harry." Said Ron, 'D'you think there's any chance at all she's not – you know -."

"Uh-huh." That was all I could say.

"D'you know what?" Said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a Basilisk in there."

"Okay." Harry said.

"Sophie?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Let's go get your sister." The Gryffindor around us were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasleys, that nobody tried to stop them as we got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole. Darkness was falling as we walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. We could hear scraping, thumps and hurried footsteps. Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and we saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh... Mr Potter... Mr Weasley... Lestrange..." He said, opening the door a mite wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment. If you would be quick..."

"Professor, we've got some information for you." Said Harry. "We think it'll help you."

"Er – well – it's not terribly -." The side of Lockhart's face that we could see looked very uncomfortable "I mean – well – all right." He opened the door and we entered. His office was almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into of them, books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" Said Harry

"Er, well, yes." Said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke, and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call... unavailable... got to go..."

"What about my sister?" Said Ron jerkily.

"Well, as to that – most unfortunate." Sais Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I -."

"You're the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher!" Said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the dark stuff going on here!"

"Well, I must say... when I took the job..." Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "Nothing in the job description... didn't expect..."

"You mean you're running away?" I said disbelieving.

"After all that stuff you did in your books?" Said Harry.

"Books can be misleading." Said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry Shouted.

"My dear boy." Said Lockhart, straightening and frowning. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those thing."

"What?!" I said in shock.

"You're a fraud." Said Harry incredulously. "You've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done!"

"So, you practically been lying to everyone about what you done?" I said.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Said Lockhart. "As of it, I'm rather gifted with memory charms. Otherwise, those other wizards would've gone babbling. And unfortunately, I have to do the same to you." He pulled out his wand out and pointed it at us. Unfortunately, for him, we already had our wands pointed at him.

"Don't even think about it." Said Harry, twirling his wand, telling him to drop his wand, which he did.

"What d'you want me to do?" Said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck." Said Harry. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go." We marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We sent Lockhart in first. I was pleased to see that he was shaking. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the cistern of the end toilet.

"Oh, It's you." She said, when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you did." Said Harry. Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Oooh, it was dreadful." She said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very cubicle. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to use his own toilet, and the-" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died"

"How?" Said Harry.

"No idea." Said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great be yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away..."She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" I asked her.

"Somewhere there." Said, Myrtle, pointing vaguely towards the sink in front of her toilet. We hurried over to it while Lockhart was standing well back, with a look of utter terror on his face. It looked an ordinary sink. We examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked." Said Myrtle brightly, as he tried to turn it.

"Harry." Said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltounge."

"But-".

"Harry, we need to get to Ginny now." I said.

"Open up." He said. He looked at as.

"English." Ron said. He tried again but this time it was a bit more of an hiss. The tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move. The sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

"I'm going down there." Harry said.

"Me too." Said Ron. "Sophie."

"Come on, let's go get Ginny." I said.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me." Sais Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just-" He put his hand on the door knob, but we all pointed their wands at him.

"You can go first?" Ron snarled. White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached t bcc e opening.

"Children." He said, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?"

"Better you than us." I sneered. Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.

"I really don't think-" He started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. I followed quickly. I lowered myself slowly into the pipe, then let go. It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. I could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as ours, which twisted an turned, sloping steeply downwards, and I knew that I was failing deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind me I could hear Harry and Ron, thudding slightly at the curves. And then, just as I had began to worry about what would happen when I hit the ground, the pipe levelled out, and I shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel, large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little way away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. I stood aside as the boys came whizzing out of the pipe, too.

"Nice of you boys to join us." I said to them. "Where are we?"

"We must be miles under the school." Said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably." Said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls. All four of us turned to stare into the darkness ahead.

"Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. I lit my wand a couple of minutes later. "C'mon." He said to us, and off we went, our footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. The tunnel was so dark that we could only see a little distance ahead. Our shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.

"Remember." Harry said quietly , as we walked cautiously forward. "Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away..." But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first, and the first unexpected sound we heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and I saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard, not to imagine what Ginny might look like if we found her, Harry led the way forward, round a dark bend in the tunnel.

"Guys, there's something up there..." Said Ron Hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder. We froze, watching. I could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep." He breathed, glancing back at us. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back to look at the thing. My heart was beating so fast it hurt. Harry's wand light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey." Said Ron weakly. There was a sudden movement behind us. Gulderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up." Said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart. Lockhart got to his feet – then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his wand and a gleaming smile back on his face.

"The adventures ends here, boys and girls!" He said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Say goodbye to your memories!" He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!" The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. I flung my arms over my head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling which thundering to the floor. Next minute, I was standing with Harry, gazing at the wall of broken rock.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "Are you ok? Ron!"

"I'm here!" Came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rock fall. "I'm OK. This git's not, though – He got blasted by the wans." There was a dull thud and a loud 'Ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins. "What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through. It'll take ages..."

"Wait there." Harry called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. Me and Sophie will go on. If we're not back in a hour..."

"I'll try and shift some of this rock." Said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you two can - can get back through. And Guys-"

"See you in a bit." Said Harry, trying to inject some confidences into his shaking voice and we set off, past the snake skin. Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in my body was tingling unpleasantly. I wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what we would find when it did. And then, at last, as we crept around yet another bend, we saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes with great, glinting emeralds.

"How do we get in?" I asked Harry. He approached, his throat very dry. He hissed something to those two conjoined snakes. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight.

"Well done." I said to him.

"Thanks." He said with a shaky smile. "You ready?"

"Yeah, Let's get her." So with the both of us, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

 _ **(Author's Note – Done. Now, next chapter, It will be tough getting Sophie written into the story but I'll try my best. I might be working next Friday so the next chapter could either Thursday or Sunday so bear with me. As usual, leave a review if you like it, don't like it or if you want to see something in the next chapter. So until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**(Author's Note: I'm Backkkkk! I'm very, very sorry that I left all of you waiting for this chapter. How long has it been? Well over a year? A lot of things came up, so I lost the need to write, hopefully this time I'll be able to finish it. Now, I'll start on the third story when the time arrives. Now, as before, I don't own Harry Potter, just the Ocs. Enjoy this chapter!)**

 **Last time: Ginny has been taken by the Basilisk into the Chamber of Secrets. Sophie, Harry, Ron and a reluctant Gulderoy Lockhart mount a daring rescue mission but they get separated. Can Harry and Sophie defeat the Heir of Slytherin and rescue Ginny?**

Well, this is where we stand, at the end of this very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. I was scared, somwhere in the darkness, Ginny was being held, by the Basilisk. The very same thing that attacked Colin, Justin, Nearly headless Nick, and Hermione. Oh god, I've got to fight a snake, well, me and Harry.

"Sophie, you with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I croaked. "Harry, how's your Gryffindor courage?"

"Mine's the size of a pea. Yours?" Harry answered.

"Mine's jumped on a horse and bolted. We've come this far. We need to move." I said. I pulled my wand out and me and Harry continued slowly between serpentine columns. I can hear my own heartbeat, It's about to jump out and say, 'nice knowing ya, Sophie', and run away into the darkness. Those hollow eyes of the snakes, I swear I thought one of them moved. Then, as we drew level with the last of the pillars, a statue, high as the chamber itself lommed into view, standing against the back wall.

"This is nice, not a place I want to hang out though." I muttered. "Do you see anything, Harry?'

"Ginny." Harry muttered and started sprinting towards the giant staute. It wasancient and monkey-like, with a long thin beard that fell almost almost to thebottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth chamber floor. And between the feet, face down, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming red hair.

"Oh no." I started sprinting towards her. Harry was already there, trying to wake her up. Ginny was very pale, she was out cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she couldn't be petrified, but that means...

"Please don't be dead." Harry muttered as he turned her over. "Please don't be dead." I put my fingers on the side of her neck, trying to feel for a pulse. I feel nothing.

"If there's a pulse, it's very weak." I say. "Ok, we have to forget the snake and the heir of Slytherin, we have to get Ginny out of here."

"But how?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know." I answered. "But I'll think of something. You keep trying to wake her up, I'll see if I can find a way out." I got up and started looking around. I wonder if those pipes has an exit we can use? I looked back down and Harry started shaking Ginny violently.

"Please wake up." He said.

"Harry!" I hissed.

"What?" He asked.

"I Said wake her up, but not like that." I answered.

"Well, What do you want me to try?" He questioned.

"I don't know, mouth to mouth?" I answered.

"She won't wake." I waved my wand around like a madmen. Harry stood up quickly to try find the source of the sound. There it was, a young man, standing near the pillar, watching us. He looked blurry but there's no mistaking who he was.

"Tom Riddle?" I asked. He nodded, not even taking his eyes off us. Hang on, he was at Hogwarts fifty years ago, but he didn't look a day over sixteen.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Asked Harry desperately. "Is she-? Is she-?"

"She's alive." Said Riddle. "But only Just."

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked uncertainty.

"A memory." He answered. "Persevered in a diary for fifty years."

"Fifty years?" I asked. "But how?" He merely pointed towards the floor near the staute's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. How on earth did the book get down here?

"You've got to help us, Tom." Harry said. "We've got to get her out of there. There's a Basilisk. We don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment."

"It won't come until it's called." Riddle said calmly.

"What do you..." I started but then I see Tom twirling a wand in his right hand.

"Tom, give me back my wand." Harry said

"Oh, I don't think you two will need your wands." He said with an devilish smile. A flick of Harry's wand and the next thing I know my wand is sent flying onto the floor.

"Oi!" I shouted at him. "What gives?!"

"I've waited a long time for this." Said Riddle. "For a chance to see you two, for a chance to speak to you."

"Look," Said Harry, losing patience. "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later."

"We can talk now." Said Riddle, with an broading smile.

"Why can't it wait?" Harry said desperatly.

"Cause he's not in a rush to get out of here." I said. "Are you, Riddle?!"

"So Lestrange is starting to finally put the pieces together?" He said.

"What's he talking about, Sophie?" Harry asked.

"How did Ginny get like that?" I asked him.

"Well, that's an interesting question." He answered. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" Said Harry.

"The diary." Said Riddle. " My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitful worries and woes: how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second-hand robes and books, how..." Riddle's eyes glinted. "...how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her..." And all the time he spoke, he'd never took his eyes of Harry. "It's very boring, having to listen to the silly troubles of an eleven-year-old girl." He went on and on and on. "But I was patient. I wrote back, I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. _No one's understood me like you, Tom... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in... It's like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket..._ "

"Gee, being nice must've been so hard." I said. Riddle laughed. A high, cold laugh, that didn't suit him.

"If I say it myself, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start a little of my soul back into her..."

"What d'you mean?" Said Harry.

"Haven't you two guess it yet?" Said Riddle softly.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No" Harry Whispered.

"Oh yes." Said Riddle Calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wished you could have seen her new diary entries, far more interesting, they became. ' _Dear Tom_ ,' He recited. ' _I think I'm losing my memory. There are roster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Drear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one who's attacking everyone, Tom!'_

"You sick bastard." I said through my teeth. "Ginny must've realised..."

"It took a very long time for Stupid Little Ginny to stop trusting her diary." Said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you two came in, you found it. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you two, the very people I was most anxious to meet..."

"And why did you want to meet us?" Harry said, struggling to keep his anger in.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you two." Said Riddle. "I knew I must find out more about you two, talk to you two, meet you two if I could. So I decided show you my famous capture of the great oaf, Hagrid to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's our friend." Harry shouted.

"And you framed him, didn't you?" I asked with my voice shaking. Riddle laughed his high laugh again.

"It was mine word against Hagrid's. Well, you can imagine how it how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school Perfect, model student; on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls. But I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realise that Hagrid couldn't be the heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance... as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power! Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train home gamekeeper. Yes, I think, Dumbledore might have guessed. Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did..."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Said Harry, his teeth gritted.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoying close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled." Said Riddle, carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber of Secrets again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I've spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, persevering my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it." Said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrakes Draught, will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be able right again."

"Gee mate." I said with an devilish smile of my own. "Fifty years cooked up in that book, all that hard work, and you've failed. Your Salazar Slytherin will be very disappointed in you."

"Haven't I told you two yet?" Riddle said. "Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new targets have been – You two."

"Us?" I asked uncertainty.

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, It was Ginny writing to me. She saw Harry with the diary, you see, and she panicked. What If one if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you two?" What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything that Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery – particularity if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me was buzzing because you could speak Parseltounge. So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life in her:, she put too much into the diary, into me. Enough for me to leave its pages at last. I have been waiting for you two to arrived since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I've many questions for the both of you."

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well..." Said Riddle, smiling pleasantly. "Let's start with you, Lestrange." He looked straight at me, with hunger in his eyes, like I was a delicious piece of meat. I looked back at him with venom in my eyes. "How did you, the daughter of two of Lord Voldemort's most loyal followers, destined to follow in their footsteps, ended up being a blood-traitor? Ended up in Gryffindor? Becoming friends with fellow blood-traitors, half-bloods and Mudbloods? Denying your true potential? The life that you were supposed to have? In control of an monster, an animal, an killer. Fighting by your parents side? As Lord Voldemort's most trusted and loyal followers? Oh yes Sophie, I've seen it. You have the power to destroy everything for a pure-blooded supremacy, but yet, you fight it? Why?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He kept looking at me with me with that smile before turning his attention to Harry.

"And you..." He started. "How is that a baby, with no extraordinary powers magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers was destroyed?"

"Why do you cared how I escaped?" Said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time."

"Harry Potter, Sophie Lestrange..." Said Riddle softly "Voldemort is my past, present, and future." He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words.

 _ **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**_

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves. What I saw, it took my breath away.

 _ **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**_

"Oh...My...God." I said in shock. Standing in front of me, was the most dangerous man of all the wizardry world. Anger was quickly replaced by fear.

"You're Lord Voldemort?" Asked Harry.

"You see,' I whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friend only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name for ever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's veins. I, keep the name of a foul, common muggle, who abandoned me before I was even born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world?!" I was scared. I didn't know We were going to get out of this alive. Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort, Salazar Slytherin's heir.

"No, you're not." Harry said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" Snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world." Said Harry. "Sorry to disappoint you, and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try to take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw right through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're these days." The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!' He hissed.

"He's not as gone as you may think." Harry retorted. Hang on, there was music coming from somewhere. The music was getting louder, it was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly,, then flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle. A second later, the bird was flying straight at us. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, I looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and beady black eyes. The bird stopped singing. It sat still and still next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix..." Said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze hid shoulder gently.

"You know this bird?" I asked.

"And that..." Said Riddle, now eying the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped. "..that's the old school sorting Hat. So it was. Patched, frayed and dirty, the hat lay motionless at our feet. Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once. "This is what Dumbledore sends his best two defenders? An songbird and an old hat. Do you feel brave? Do you feel safe now?"

"Yeah, he's got a point, Harry. We don't have much to work with." I said.

"Now, to business." Said Riddle, still broadly. "Tell me everything, Harry. How you did you survive? The longer you talk, the longer you two stay alive."

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me." Said Harry Abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother." He added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And me and Sophie have seen the real you, we saw you last year. You're ugly, you're foul." Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile.

"So, your mother died to save you. Yes' that's a powerful counter-charm. I can see now – there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered you see. Because there are strange likeness between us, Harry Potter. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike... but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

"Alright then," I said. "You've got what you wanted. Now what, bitch?" Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

'Now." He answered. "I'm going to teach you two a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter, the dangerous Sophie Lestrange and the best weapons that Dumbledore can give them." He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the sorting Hat, then walked away. I watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed.

"H-H-Harry, w-w-what did h-h-he say?" I said with fear.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of all the house fours." He answered back. Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror-struck, we saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths. We backed away, until we hit the dark Chamber wall, and I shut my eyes tight, to avoid looking into its eyes.

"Fawkes is gone." Harry Whispered.

"I knew that bird was a coward." I whispered back. "But then what chance does a phoenix has against the king of serpents?" Then something huge hit the stone floor of the chamber, I felt it shudder. We both knew what was happening. Then I hear Riddle give out another order in Parseltounge. "Now what did he say?"

"Kill them." Harry Whispered. That damn was moving towards us, I could hear its heavy body slithering ponderously across the dusty floor. Harry said something

"Can we leave now?" I whispered. I feel Harry's hand touched mine.

"Yes." He said then he pulled me away. My eyes were still shut tightly. Then Harry tripped up and pulled me down with him.

"HARRY, THIS IS NOT THE TIME..." Oh shit, the Basilisk is right behind us, I can hear it. It's ready to strike. There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above our heads and then something heavy wacked me so hard that I was sent flying into the wall. Ow, I hit my head on the wall, I can feel blood pouring out, not again. I can hear more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars. I can't help it, I got to open my eyes, I need to know what's going on. The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. I saw it, guess the bird wasn't a coward after all. Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the Basilisk was snapping furious at him with fangs as long and thin as sabres. Fawkes dived, his long golden beak out of sight and sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The Basilisk looked straight at me, and my eyes were still opened! Goodbye, world. Hang on, it's blind. It can't see shit. We actually may stand a chance here.

"No!" Said Riddle seriously. "The bird may've blinded the Basilisk but it can still hear you." Can still hear us, eh? I looked around for the nearest pipe, big enough to fit an snake. Hello, found one, time to pluck up my Gryffindor courage.

"Oi!" I shouted. The Basilisk turned around and it looked straight at me. "I'M OVER HERE YOU BIG, DUMB SNAKE!" I think it took offense to that. It's slithering straight towards me. I looked down and I found an nice, chunky rock. I picked it up and tossed it down the pipe. The snake, blindly, followed the sound and it disappears down into the darkness. Phew, that was a close one. Now, where's the boy-who-lived? There he is, cowering underneath the sorting hat, I ran straight over to him. "Harry, it's okay, it's me."

"Is the Basilisk gone?" Harry asked. I took the hat off his head and he looked straight at me.

"Yes, it's gone." I answered. "For now."

"Well done, Sophie." Said Tom, clapping his hands with his little devilish smile. "That's some good quick thinking, to use sound, to send my Basilisk away, but all that's done, is brought you a little more time." Shit, he's right. The Basilisk will eventually realise we're not down there and come back. We're running out of time.

"I've got to say, you two have done well to survive this long." Then Riddle's smile disappeared. 'But the fun, ends, now."

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" I said. Riddle raises his eyebrow at me. "You fail to kill Harry twice before, what makes you think you can do it now?" Riddle's smile returned and he started laughing again.

"I can feel it, soon Ginny will be dead, and I'll ceased to be a memory." We both looked at Ginny. She looks paler now. We had to hurry.

"Sophie, look." Said Harry as he pointed at the hat. Something that was silver and long was poking out of the sorting hat. Harry pulled it out and out came a sword.

"ENOUGH!" Riddle roared. "I think you've enough help, Potter. Let's even out the playing field, shall we?' The Riddle pointed Harry's wand straight at me. "CRUCIO!" It hit me so fast, I didn't even see it coming. I was in some much pain, I was screaming to the top of my lungs. It felt like an thousand knives was cutting straight through my heart.

"SOPHIE!" Harry shouted at me but then the Snake burst out of the pipes, hissing madly. I think we pissed It off. Harry looked straight at me.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" I shouted through the pain. "JUST. KILL. THE. SNAKE." Harry looked right at the Basilisk. The pain stopped, at least for the moment. My whole body ached. All the while, Riddle walked straight over to me.

"Isn't it a shame?" He asked. "All three of you are going to die down here. CRUCIO!" The pain returned I was screaming, then it stopped again. I turned on my left side, then I saw it. Heh, the idiot knocked me down, right next to my wand. All I needed was an opportunity. "I was going to keep you alive long enough to see me kill your best friend. What's her name again?" He pointed the wand at me again. "Such a waste, you could've been so much more." Then there was a high-pitched screech. We both turned and looked and there it was, the sword has pierced the Basilisk. It keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor. "NOOOO!" Riddle screamed, that was the opportunity I needed. With whatever strength I had left, I grabbed my wand and pointed it straight at Riddle.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted then a red bolt flew out of my wand and hit Riddle square in the back, knocking him backwards to the ground, dropping Harry's wand in the process. I chucked a small smile, we did it. I looked straight at Harry. He pulled something out of his arm. Oh no, it was a fang. Harry held the fang in his hand as he fell to the ground next to Ginny. "Harry." I muttered as I crawled over to him. "Harry?" He looked at me and he starting to look very funny.

"Sophie, I did it." He said weakly.

"Hang in there, Harry." I said as I try not to cry. "You'll be alright." Fawkes landed right beside Harry and he put its beautiful head on the spot where serpent's fang had pierced him.

'Fawkes." Said Harry thickly. "You were brilliant, Fawkes..."

"You're dead, Harry Potter," Said Riddle as he sat up, still feeling the effects of the spell. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying." Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers. "I'm going to hit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry. So ends the famous Harry Potter, alone in the Chamber of Secrets forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the dark lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry.. she brought you twelve years of borrowed time... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must."

"Harry?" I said, I was definitely crying now. Harry was losing strength, he was fading, then he shot back up. He shakes his head and looks at me. "Harry?" I said, confused. I grabbed his arm and looked straight at his wound, sure there was tears around it, but there's was no wound.

"Get away, bird." Said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him."

"STAY Where you are." I said, pointing my wand at him.

"Of course," Muttered Harry. "Phoenixs have healing powers."

"What?" I said.

"Fawkes is an Phoenix. Dumbledore told me when I was in his office when they all thought I attacked Justin." Then Fawkes flew off and came back in a flash, dropping something in front of us, Riddle's diary. "Thinking what I'm thinking, Sophie." He asked.

"Fuck yes." I said as I slide the book straight to Harry as he grabbed the Basilisk's fang.

"What are you two doing?" Riddle Said, is that fear in his voice?

"Well, It's just like you said." I said with a smile. "We let you live long enough, but now the fun ends." And on that note, Harry plunged the fang straight into the heart of the book. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then... he had gone, and there was silence. Silence expect for the steady drip if ink still oozing from the diary. The Basilisk's venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it. I slowly got up and walked over to the spot where Riddle used to be. I picked up Harry's wand and looked down.

"That's for Hermione, you son of a bitch." I said through clenched teeth. I turned around and walked up to Harry, who has already picked up the hat and the sword. "I think this belongs to you." I said as I handed him his wand.

"Thanks." Harry said as he gracefully took his wand back. "Are you okay?"

"It stings, but I'll be okay." I answered.

"What spell did he hit you with?" Asked Harry.

"A spell that my parents are very fond of." I said then we heard a faint moan, Ginny was starting to stir. She sat up as we ran over to her. Her bemused eyes travelled from the huge form of the dead Basilisk, over Harry, in his blood soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Harry, Sophie... I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy. It was me, but I – I S-swear I d-didn't mean to – R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over – and – how did you two kill that – that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary-"

"It's all right," Said Harry, holding up the dairy, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the Basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here-"

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as we help her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and – w-what'll mum and day say?"

"We'll worry about that later." I said. "Right now, Let's get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Fawkes was waiting for us, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Ginny forward, we stepped over the motionless coils of the dead Basilisk, through the echoing gloom and back into the tunnel. We heard the stone doors close behind us with a soft hiss. After a few minutes progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached our ears.

'Ron!" We yelled, speeding up.

"Ginny's Ok! We got her! Said Harry. We heard Ron gave a strangled cheer and we turned the next bend to see his eager staring through the sizable hole he had managed to make in the rock fall.

"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?" He tried to hug her but Ginny held him off, sobbing. "But you're ok, Ginny," Said Ron, beaming at her. "It's over now, it's – where did that bird come from?"

.He's Dumbledore's." Said Harry, squeezing through himself, I followed him straight through.

"And how come you've got a sword?" Said Ron, gaping at glittering weapon in Harry's hand.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," Said Harry.

"But-"

"Later,' Harry said.

"Where's Lockhart?" I Asked.

"Back there," Sais Ron, grinning and jerking his head up the tunnel towards the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see." Let by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, we walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself. "His memory's gone," Said Ron. " The Memory charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's an danger to himself." Lockhart peered good-naturally at us all.

"Hello." He said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," Said Ron.

"He's not well at all." I said as Harry bent down and looked up at the long, dark pipe.

"Have you thought how we've going to get up this?" He said to Ron. He shook his head, but Fawkes the Phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of us, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden feathers.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold.." Said Ron, looking perplexed. "Bur you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there."

"Fawkes," Said Harry. "Isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to us. "We've got to hold on to each other. Sophie, grab the back of my robes, Ron, Grab Sophie's free hand. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart-"

"He means you.' Said Ron Sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand." He finished. We all grab hold of each other, and when Harry grabbed hold of Fawkes, Fawkes lifted up with embarrassing ease and we were flying up the pipe.

"Amazing, Amazing." Lockhart shouted. "This is just like magic." We eventually reached the top of the floor and we landed on the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place. Myrtle goggled at us.

"You're all alive. " She said blankly at us.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed." Harry said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.

"Oh well,... I'd just been thinking. If you had died, you'd have more than welcome to share my toilet." Said Myrtle, blushing silver.

"Urgh!" Said Ron, as we left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's got fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!" But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face. "Where now? Said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. Harry pointed. Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. We strode after him, and moments later, found ourselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

"Well, time to face the music." I Said as Harry knocked and pushed the door open.

 **(Author's note – Done and Done. As I said before, I do apologize for the lengthy wait. Next chapter will feature a telling off, Lucius Malfoy returning and the return of Hagrid. Leave a review if you want, and as always, until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**(Author's Note – Hello, welcome back. It's time to finish this. Two chapters left so I'm going to keep this message brief. As before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy. Update, I'm fixing up some mistakes and added an explanation about the beast within.)**_

 _ **Last time: Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort, hiding himself inside a book, using Ginny to attack the muggle born students. Riddle and the Basilisk was eventually defeated by Harry and Sophie, with the help of Dumbledore's bird, Fawkes**_ **.**

For a moment, There was complete silence as we all stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (In Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.

"Ginny!" It was Mrs Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter. Yes, family was reunited but I was more worried about the Professors behind them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantle place, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes threw past my head and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as me, Harry and Ron were embraced into a tight embrace. "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that." Said Professor McGonagall weakly. Mrs Weasley let goof Harry and me, who hesitated for a moment, he then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword and what remains of Riddle's diary. Harry then started telling them everything. For nearly quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence:

"It all started when I first heard a hooded voice on Halloween, just before we found Mrs Norris petrified. Then a house elf named Dobby warned me that the Chamber was opened once before and history was about to repeat itself. After the next two attacks, Hermione brewed something called the Polyjuice potion, we thought it was Malfoy that was the Heir of Slytherin so we drank some but unfortunately despite having the intentions, he wasn't the heir of Slytherin. Hermione found out that it was a Basilisk that I was hearing, and it was moving through the pipes, but she was attacked before she could warn us. Everyone thought it was Hagrid that opened the chamber, but we were by a spider named Aragog, that Hagrid never opened the Chamber, he was innocent. Then, I worked out it was Myrtle that was killed fifty years ago and the entrance to the Chamber was in her bathroom..."

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted Harry, as he paused. " So you found out where the entrance was – breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add – but how on earth did you all manage to get out of there alive?"

"Well, when we got down there, Fawkes arrived with t-the h-h-hat and..." Harry faltered. Not once Harry mentioned the Tom's Diary or Ginny. Poor girl still crying her eyes out, what if they expelled her? The diary was destroyed, so we don't know how to prove that it was Tom that made Ginny do it all.

"What interests me most," Said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"W-what's that?" said Mr Weasley in a stunned voice. "You-know-who? En-enchant Ginny? Bur Ginny's not... Ginny hasn't been... has she?"

"It was the diary," Said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen." Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and Soggy pages.

"Brilliant," He said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen..." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered. "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school... travelled far and wide... sank so deeply into the dark arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognisable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who wans once Head Boy here."

"But Ginny?" Said Mrs Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with – with – him?"

"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year-"

"Ginny" Said Mr Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!"

"I-I didn't know," Ginny sobbed. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just put it in there and forgotten about it..."

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing straight away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," He added, twinkling kindly down at her "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice – I dare say the Basilisk will be waking up at any moment."

"So Hermione's Ok!" I said brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done." Said Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley let Ginny out, and Mr Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken. "You know, Minerva ," Professor Dumbledore sais thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?

"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with the three of them, shall I?"

"Certainly." Said Dumbledore. Punish us? We risked our lives to save another from the dark lord and we are about to get punish for this? I copped the cruciatus curse because of this.

"The three of you have broken so many school rules. Enough for me to expel the three of you." Said Dumbledore. Shit, we can definitely kiss Hogwarts good-bye. "Which is why I've decided but to award you two hundred points apiece to Gryffindor and special awards for services to the school." Phew, for a second there, I thought we were going to be expelled, but I'll take the award. "But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?" Shit! We had completely forgotten about Lockhart. We turned and saw Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly. "There was an accident down in the chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart-"

"Am I a Professor?" Said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, Was I?"

"He tried to do a Memory charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.

"Dear me," Said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" Said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though," He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the hospital wing too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "Harry, Sophie, would you mind staying here? I'll like to have a few more words with you two..." Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look at all three of us as he shut the door. "Sit down, you two." Said Dumbledore gently.

"What is this all about, Professor?" I asked nervously.

"First of all, I want to thank you two," Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling again. "You two have shown me real loyalty down in the chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." He stroked the phoenix, which fluttered down onto his knee.

"And so you meet Tom Riddle," Said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you two..."

"Oh, he was so interested in us, to the point he wanted us dead..." I answered.

"I assumed that the cuts on your body, were caused by Tom?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Oh the cuts? H-He c-casted the c-cruciatus curse..." I said

"What is the Cruciatus curse?" Asked Harry.

"The Cruciatus curse Harry, is what we like to called, one of the unforgivable curses. This one, in muggle terms, is the torture curse." Answered Dumbledore.

"My parent's favourite past-time." I said.

"Riddle has been known to use this curse to either get information or bring his followers into line." Added Dumbledore. "Sophie's parents were known to use that curse." Harry looked down at me and saw a few tears coming out of my eyes, when did I started crying?

"So that's what Riddle meant..."

"Anything you wish tell me, Harry?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore... Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likeness, he said..."

"And He said I should be a monster, an killer, someone that everyone should be afraid of." I added.

"Did he now..." Said Dumbledore. "And what do you two think?"

"I'm nothing like him..." Harry said.

"And I'm not a killer..." I started but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence us.

"I certainly believe that he said it to get into your heads." Said Dumbledore gently. Take you for example, Harry. You can speak Parseltounge, because Lord Voldemort – who is the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin – can speak Parseltounge. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure..."

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said, thunderstruck.

"It certainly seems so"

"But how?" I asked

"That, I do not know, Sophie." He answered.

"So I should be in Slytherin," Harry Said, desperately into Dumbledore's face. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it..."

"Put you into Gryffindor," Sais Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltounge... resourcefulness... determination... a certain disregard for rules. Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."

"It only put in Gryffindor," Said Harry in a defeated voice. "Because I asked not to go in Slytherin."

"Exactly." Said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this." Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword and handed it to us. Harry turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then we saw the name engraved just below the hilt.

 _ **GODRIC GRYFFINDOR**_

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Harry," Said Dumbledore simply.

"What about me?" I asked. "What's so interesting about me?"

"Well Sophie," Said Dumbledore. "Obviously, you're the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, two of Voldemort's most loyal followers. Decades of pure-blood, flowing through your veins. You carry all the traits of a true blood, something that even Salazar Slytherin would be proud of."

"If I carry all the traits of a Slytherin, why did the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor?"

"I think you already know the answer." Said Dumbledore with a smile. I thought about it, back to it last year, when I was back in my first year. The Hat said I wasn't evil for Slytherin, said I was nothing like my parents, had a fighting spirit, was kind, and a thirst to prove myself. I smile, that was true but then again, the beast within...

"Sir, something else is bugging me, Riddle said something about the beast within, saying he has unleashed it, do you know anything about it?"

"Oh, I knew he was going to mention that." Said Dumbledore Gently. "It seems to be, that you, Miss Lestrange, has a Prophecy to go with your name."

"Prophecy? What do you mean?"

You have a power, Sophie," Answered Dumbledore. "A power even stronger than Lord Voldemort. They are known stories, stories of a creature. known to be deadly, has red-blood eyes, claws so sharp, it can slice through even the toughest of meat. Someone who has no care for its victim. What the Prophecy stats, the monster has somehow find its way inside of you."

"What?" I stuttered. Harry look at me, his eyes wide opened. "Can't I get rid of it?"

"I'm afraid not, It's been with you, since you were born."

"What happens if this, thing, comes out?"

"If it gets out, death and destruction, it will bring." He answered. "You will lose control of your mind, your body. If your magic isn't strong enough, you won't be able to stop it."

"Great," I answered.

"Don't fret, Miss Lestrange." Said Dumbledore. "I believe you will be ready for it, if you doesn't come out."

"Do you think so, sir?"

"I believe so." Said Dumbledore with a smile. Neither three of us said a word, then Dumbledore opened Professor McGonagall's draw and pulled out an quill and an a bottle of Ink.

"What you two need, is some food and some sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban – we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too" He added thoughtfully." We'll be needing a new Defence against the dark arts teacher. Dear me, we do seem to go through a lot of those." We got up and started crossing to the door. Harry had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst opens so violently that it bounced back off the wall. Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering underneath his arm, was a strange little elf-like creature, heavily wrapped in bandages.

"Dobby?" Whispered Harry

"So you're the little shit that's been trying to kill my friend all year." I shouted at him. "And I was wondering when your ugly, old face was going to show."

"Good evening, Lucius, " Said Dumbledore pleasantly. Mr Malfoy almost knocked both of us over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.

"So," Said Lucius Malfoy, his cold eyes fixed on Dumbledore. "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," Said Dumbledore, smiling serenely. "The other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back her for once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too. Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place." Mr Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes slits of fury.

"So – Have you stopped the attacks yet?' He sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," Said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" Said Mr Malfoy sharply "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," Said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary." He held up the small black book with the large hold through the centre, watching Mr Malfoy closely.

"I see..." Said Mr Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever Plan." Said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry and Sophie here..." Mr Malfoy shot us a swift, sharp look. 'and their friend, Ron, hadn't discovered the book, why – Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own will..." Mr Malfoy said nothing. His mask was suddenly mask-like.

"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then... The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle borns. Very fortunate the dairy was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise..." Mr Malfoy forced himself to speak.

"Very fortunate," He said stiffly.

"Don't you want to know Ginny hold of that diary, Mr Malfoy?" said Harry. Mr Malfoy turned to face us.

"What are you on about, Harry?" I asked.

"How should I know how that stupid little girl got hold of it?" He said.

"Because you gave it to her," Said Harry. "In flourish and Botts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book, slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?" I saw Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.

"Prove it." He hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that." Said Dumbledore. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you..." Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, then turned to his elf.

"We're going, Dobby!" He wrenched the door open, and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. We could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor, poor thing. Harry then walked straight up to Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Professor," He said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr Malfoy, please?"

"Certainly, Harry, " Said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember."

"Come on Sophie." Harry said as he grabbed and dashed out of the office. I ran straight after him. We could Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. For some bizarre reason, Harry Starts to take his sock off and puts it on the book.

"Harry, why are you putting that sock on the book."

"You'll find out." He answered as we caught up with Malfoy at the top of the stairs.

"Mr Malfoy," he gasped, skidding to a halt, "We've got something for you." And he forced the sock into his hand.

"What the..." Mr Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously form the book to us.

"You'll meet the sticky end as your parents one of these days Harry Potter," He said softly. " They were meddlesome fools, and you," He pointed to me. "The dark lord will return one day. And when he does, you better decide where your loyalties lie." He turned to go.

"Come, Dobby. I said, Come!" But Dobby, didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it was a priceless treasure.

"Master has given Dobby a sock," Said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" Spat Mr Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Dobby has got a sock," Said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby – Dobby is free." Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf. Then he lunged straight at us.

"You've me my servant!" But Dobby shouted.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter or his friend." There was a loud bang, and Mr Malfoy was thrown backwards. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long threatening finger.

"You shall go now," He said fiercely, pointing down at Mr Malfoy. "You shall not touch them. You shall go now." Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed at all of us, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight as I slowly put my wand back into my robes.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" Said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his eyes. "Harry Potter and his friend has set Dobby Free!"

"Least I can do, Dobby?" Said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again." The elf's ugly brown face spilt suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.

"I've just got one question, said Harry, as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He Who Must Not Be Named, remember? Well..."

"It was a clue, sir," Said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Dobby was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"

"Right," Said Harry weakly. Dobby then looked straight at me.

"Oh, Dobby's so sorry, Dobby does not know who you are."

"My name's Sophie Lestrange." I said. His eyes widened again.

"The stories, they are true," Said Dobby. "Tell Dobby, are you nothing like them?"

'No, Dobby." I said with a smile.

"Well, we probably better go," Said Harry. "There's a feast, and our friend Hermione should be awake by now..." Dobby then his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him, then he hugs me.

"Harry Potter and Sophie Lestrange is greater by than Dobby knew!" He sobbed. "Farewell, Harry Potter and Sophie Lestrange!" And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.

"He's so nice," Said Harry

"Do you think we will see Dobby again?" I asked.

"Something tells me, we will." He answered as we both turned towards the great hall.

 **(** _ **Author' Note – Done and done. One more chapter left to go, the return of Hagrid, friends reunited and the School holidays. Final chapter should be up either between Wednesday and Friday. leave a review if you like. Any mistakes, I'll fix tomorrow, so until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**(Author's Note: Hello, Hello, Hello. The final chapter is here. It's been a lengthy ride, the tides got tough and the end is in sight. It's time. I'm also going to rewrite the first story, you know, make it a bit Better. Head ups, I got a new phone, and it's a bit different so it could be riddled with mistakes, so please notified me If this is the case. As before, I don't own Harry Potter, Enjoy!)**_

 **Last time: Sophie has survived the year from hell. It should be an easy ride to get to the school holidays and her eventual third year, or will It?**

"So….. The monster within **,** what did Dumbledore meant by That?" Asked Harry.

"An magical creature that that has no better things to do than bathe in the blood of its Victims? How will I know, Harry?" I answered.

"You don't look like a killer to me."

"Watch Yourself, I might come into your bed and try to kill you." I teased. "Do what the Dark Lord couldn't do."

"Funny. But still, could that 'thing's be a problem in the future?" Harry asked again.

"No. Well, I don't think so!" I said

"Dumbledore really thinks you can control it." Added Harry

"That's remains to be seen."

Me and Harry entered the great hall, and boy, the place is buzzing. I've been to several Hogwarts before, but none of them were quite like this. Everyone was in their pyjamas, looks like celebrations were going to go all night, my kind of party.

"Ready to let your hair down, Boy-Who-Lived?" I asked.

"Yeah." Answered Harry. We walked in and went straight to the spot where our friend, Ron, was seating. He had a massive smile on his face.

"Have we miss much?" I asked as I sat next to the red head boy.

"Not much." Answered Ron. "Dumbledore said the food won't be far away."

"Thank god, I'm starving!"

"Harry, Sophie, you did it!" Someone shouted from across the table, I looked up and saw Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"Oh why thank you, Boys." I answered in a posh voice.

"So you did it? The Heir of Slytherin is gone?" Asked Seamus

"Yes." Answered Harry.

"And the monster? It is dead?" Asked Dean.

"We can definitely say that the monster will be hunting anybody no more." I said.

"That's amazing." Said Neville. "Tell us, how did you two do it?"

"Yeah, come on!" Said the twins, taking a seat next to us.

"So, tell us." Said Fred.

"How did you different the Legendary Heir of Slytherin and his pet monster…." Said George.

"…In their own playground?" Said the twins, finishing the sentence.

"I'm pretty sure that the famous Harry Potter can answer that." I answered, putting my left arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry then started explaining everything: Where we found the chamber in Myrtle's bathroom, when we found that the Heir of Slytherin was an sixteen year old boy called Tom Riddle, who was actually You-Know-Who, that the monster was actually an basilisk, how we managed to kill the snake, defeat Tom Riddle for good and rescue Ginny from the chamber. Harry did leave out that Tom hit me with the Cruciatus curse, and the bit that Ginny was controlled by Tom to carry out the attacks. Everyone was lapping it up, trying to get closer to Harry so they can hear him. I felt something tapped on the shoulder, l looked up and it was Neville reaching across from the other side of the table.

"Riddle hit you with the Cruciatus curse, did he?" Whispered Neville.

"How did you…?"

"I can tell." He answered. "I've seen the effects."

"Your parents." I muttered.

"Yeah, how do you feel?" He asked again

"It stings like hell. " I answered. We were interrupted by the sound of all the Weasely brothers engulfing Ginny in tight hugs, while they were thanking Harry for saving her.

"Is You-Know-Who really out there?" Asked Neville.

"Dumbledore seems to think so," I answered. "and Draco's father thinks he will return one day."

"You think he will?"

"Only time will tell, Neville. He's weak now but that could all changed in the blink of an eye." I saw a scared look on Neville's face so I had to change the mood.

"Cheer up, Neville. It's not all doom and gloom."

"What makes you think that?" Said Neville.

"We are at Hogwarts, one of the safest place in the Wizardry world, well most of the time." Neville laughed at that.

"This place seems to be a death trap, everyday." He said.

"That's why I like this place, everyday is an adventure, you just got to enjoy every day that comes at you." I said.

"Since when did you get wise?" He chuckled.

"Since I left the chamber, guess that place can make you wise." I giggled

"You're lying!" Said Neville in a matter of fact tone but trying not to giggle.

"Of course I am." We sat there, waiting for the food to come so we can start eating.

"Sophie!" Neville piped up. "It's Hermione!" I looked straight at the doors and there she was, standing at the door, smiling away.

"Harry! Ron!" I shouted at the boys. They looked straight at me, then to the door then they saw her. They smile in amazement and we jumped out of our seats as she started running to us. Hermione hugged me when she got to us, then Harry but when she got to hugging Ron, they both faltered then they just shake hands.

"Welcome back, Hermione." Said Ron.

"Thanks," Said Hermione. "congratulations, I can't believe the three of you solve it."

"Well, we had loads of help from you," Said Harry. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks." Said Hermione, who now was blushing. Then a tap of the glass, we looked at the teacher's table.

"Can I have your attention please?" Said Professor McGonagall. We took our seats as Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the school.

"First of all," Said Dumbledore. "I would like to thank Professor Sprout and Madam Promfrey, who has successfully administered the mandrake antidote, to all those, who had been petrified." Students clapped their hands to the announcement, everyone expect Slytherin. "Second, in light of recent event, I have decided, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled!" There was an massive uproar as every student in the school, clapped and cheered at the announcement.

"This is the best news I've heard all year!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Of course, there was one student, that didn't take the news all too well.

"Oh no," Muttered Hermione. I just gave her an strange looking glare.

"Why are you upset?" I asked her "There's no exams, you've passed!" I clapped even faster and in her face, she looks very pissed now.

"I'll get you for this." She muttered.

"Get to have you back, Hermione." I said.

"Settle down, settle down students." Said Dumbledore, then the students slowly started to calm down. "Also, we would like to welcome back….." As he started, the door burst open. We all looked at the door, standing there, tall and proud, was Hagrid.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone." Said Hagrid as he walked into the great hall. "I would've been here a lot sooner if a ruddy bird called Errol didn't get lost on the way with my release papers." We all looked at Ron, all he did was shrugged his shoulders.

"Out of all the owls you could've chosen….." I said as Harris stood next to us. I looked and some tears in his eyes.

"I just wanted to thank the four of you." He said with a croaky voice. "If it wasn't for you lot, I would still be at You-Know-Where, serving time for You-Know-What." When he finished, Harry stood up and hugged Hagrid.

"It'll never be Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." Said Harry as he let go of him. Harry then started clapping, then I started clapping, then the whole school started clapping. There were cheers, there was whistling, even some Slytherin students were clapping. I've never seen Hagrid looked so happy. He eventually took his seat with the teachers as the clapping died down.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Said Dumbledore. "Now, it's time to announce the winner of the house cup. In, fourth place, Hufflepuff with 345 points. Third place, Ravenclaw with 369 points, Second place, Slytherin with 458 points, and this year's of the house cup for the second year running, with an astounding 852 points, is Gyffindor!" The entire table roared in celebration.

"Oh yeah!" The twins shouted as they stood up and started dancing. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence is all.

"Ending on a more sad note, due to, uh, personal reasons, Professor Lockhart will be no longer be able to continuing teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." There were a few cheers from the boys and a few groans form the girls. "That's all the announcements I have, it's time for the feast to begin." Food appeared on the table and I grabbed the first thing I saw. Doughnuts, chips, Ice-cream, it was there.

"It's a shame that Lockhart has to leave." Said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."

 _ **(###)**_

The rest of the summer term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal, with only a few, small differences: Defence against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled.

"But we had plenty of practice at that anyway." Ron told a disgruntled Hermione. Lucius Malfoy was sacked as a school governor, meaning Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Ginny Weasely was perfectly happy again. Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts train. Me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny managed to get an Compartment to ourselves.

"Anyone up for an game of exploding snap?" Asked him.

"You're on, Fred." I answered. We made the most of the few hours we were allowed to use magic before the school holidays. We watched Fred and George set off the very last of their Filibuster Fireworks and we practiced disarming each other by magic. I dare say Harry's was getting very good at it.

"Hey Ginny," Said Harry as the train approached King Cross station. "What did you see Percy, doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Oh that," Said Ginny giggling. "Well – Percy's got a girlfriend."

"Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head. "What?"

"Percy's got a girl?" I said. "Ooh, la, la."

"It's that Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater," Said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was – you know – attacked. You won't tease him, won't you?" She added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Said Fred, who was looking as if his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," Said George, sniggering. The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. I saw Harry pulled his quill and a bit of parchment and turned straight to us.

"This is called a telephone number." He said.

"Well, of course, I've got one at home." I said.

"I was explaining it to Ron," Sneered Harry as he ripped it up and gave his phone to the three of us. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer, he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys, OK? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to..."

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" Said Hermione, as we got off the train and joined the crowd thronging towards the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" Said Harry. "Are you mad? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…" We reached the enchanted barrier.

"You go first, Fred." I said.

"I'm George, Sophie." He shouted.

"Oh… sorry George." He lined himself up at the barrier.

"Only joking Sophie, I Am Fred." He said, laughing as he and his brother went through the barrier.

"Damn you!" I shake my fist.

"Sophie, does your family know what happened?" Ron asked.

"Relax," I said as I lined up. "I don't they know." I went through the barrier to the Muggle world. I stood in shock, there was Ted and Andy waiting on the other side, and they do not look happy.

OH SHIT!

 _ **(###)**_

The trip home was an very awkward one, when we got home, I sat on the couch and I copped an earful.

"What you did….." Started Andy. "WAS VERY IRRESPONSIBLE!"

"Did you know what you were doing when you stepped into the chamber?" Shouted Ted. Tonks was watching on, giggling away.

"You couldn't died down there!" Andy shouted.

"But Andy…." I started.

"Don't you Andy me!" She sneered. My mouth went completely shut after that. "You don't know what you have done, young lady. We are grounding you for an whole month!" A whole month, I risked my life to save my friends, and this is the thanks I get? All of a sudden, Andy and Ted both engulfed me in a hug.

"We're so glad you're okay." Said Ted.

"How did you two know I was down there?" I asked them.

"Dumbledore owled us straight after you guys finish school." Andy said.

"Oh," That's all I managed to say.

"Still want to go to Ravenclaw?" Asked Tonks

"No….." I answered then small hands started pulling at my hair. "What on…"

"Oh, we forgot to mention, while you were at school, we went out and adopted a child." Said Ted, smiling.

"Hello." The child said. I had a good look, it was a girl. Blue eyes, Blondish, straight hair, small child, probably no taller than five foot. "You must be Sophie, I'm Emily."

"Hello, uh, Emily." I said.

"Andy told me all about you. Are you really a witch?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered. "When did you adopt her?"

"Just before you said the Chamber was opened." Said Andy.

"Is she my sister or cousin?" I asked.

"However you want it."

"How old is she?"

"About eight years old." She answered. "Before she was an orphan, now she's apart of our family."

"Now that we are family, we are going to have so much fun." Emily giggled.

"Great." I muttered.

 _ **(###)**_

Well, It's been a month since I got back from Hogwarts, It hasn't been the easiest one, by far. I've had dreams about being hit by the Cruciatus Curse by Lord Voldemort. Because I was grounded, I might as well do my homework. I completed most of it, but I didn't enjoy Emily sometimes, keeps annoying me. I like her, though, just not all the time. She turns nine years old two weeks ago. Emily didn't have many friends from the Orphanage nor the school that she went to. I understand what she went through. It was a Thursday and Emily was again annoying about not being allowed to use magic.

"Sophie, why can't you show me Magic?" Emily Whined.

"Emily," I said, frustrated. "for the last time, I can't perform magic outside school, I'm underage."

"Why?" She asked.

"She has to be seventeen to perform magic." Andy said as he entered the room.

"See?" I told Emily.

"Can I perform magic?" She asked.

"Maybe." Answered Andy. I walked up to Andy and had a quiet word with her.

"Is it possible that she has magic?" I asked her.

"Well, the Orphanage said that she, somehow, manage to get some cookies form a jar at the top of the shelf, when she was four years old."

"Fair enough." I muttered.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm okay." I answered then there was a knock at the door. "Were we expecting visitors?"

"Maybe…" Said Andy with an smile. Why does no one tell me anything. I walked up to the door and opened it and standing at my door was Hermione, wearing a nice dress and some leggings and some sneakers.

"Hello Sophie."

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, can't a friend come and say Hello?"

"Oh OK." I said as she gave me a hug. I see her parents in their car, smiling away and looking at me. "Where are you three off to?"

"Oh, me and my parents are off to France." She answered.

"Oh, France." I said. "Would've it been easier to call me?"

"You don't know?" Asked Hermione. I looked at her confused. Then Tonks walks past me with a suitcase.

"Here you are, Sophie. Here's your stuff. I'll put it in the car." Said Tonks as she walks off to the car.

"Why do you have my stuff?!" I shouted.

"Oh, she doesn't know, Ted." Andy said to Ted.

"Know what?" I said, where on earth is this going?

"Well, you had a bit of a tough year, Sophie." Ted said. "So we have decided, along with the kindness of the Grangers, have decided to give you a break.

"Sophie, You are going to France." Andy said. What, France? I'm off on a holiday? I've never been on a holiday before.

"What happened to being grounded?" I ask in amazement.

"We have decided that you are no longer grounded." Ted said.

"Come on, Sophie." Said Hermione, as she grabbed me by my waist. "The plane leaves in two hours."

"Wait! I didn't agreed to this!" I shouted as I got dragged out of my house. "Emily, Help!"

"Bye, Sophie, have a good time." She said. My whole family waved goodbye as I got dragged into the car. In a few seconds, my house disappeared from my view.

"This will be a great holiday for us," Said Hermione with a wicked smile. "I have a lot of plans for us." Oh god, how do I get myself into these things? Oh well, France, here we come!

 _ **(Author's Note: It's done and dusted. Time to celebrate, do, da, la, do, oops sorry?! Anyways, first of all, I don't know when the third story of the Sophie Lestrange saga, probably in a couple of weeks. Right, leave a review If you want, if you have any questions about the third story, feel free to ask. Follow and favorite me. I'll notify you when the first chapter will be coming out. As always, until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**_


End file.
